


BITE

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, I'll change the tags depending on how the story goes, M/M, Mentions of SuLay, Mentions of Violence, Twilight Parody, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo is just trying to fit in despite being humankind's most dangerous predatorIt doesn't help that a certain wolf smells positively delightful either





	1. An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Twilight parody LOL well kind of, it's pretty different from Twilight but still carries the same vibe? And universe?  
> I ain't even gonna say anything about my ongoing story list alrighty  
> I just really want to write this right now  
> Pssst thank you to T for helping me with the title <3

Frankly, the first day at school was always extremely nerve wrecking. Even more so when the first day of school happened to be the second week of the second semester. Kyungsoo wasn’t very happy with the current situation but then again it wasn’t like he could be picky after all. Right now he was mainly focused on keeping his thirst under control, granted he was a very controlled vampire and had 18 years to get used to the scent of humans it was still uncomfortable at times. He was currently driving to school in the rain, a furrow between his brows and a churning in his stomach.

He’d made sure to come to school with a very full belly, having hunted yesterday with his father. His father who was the chief of police in this small town called Forks. His mother was a nurse at the local hospital and his brother who was 3 years older than him was a university student in the next city. Together they were a family of pureblood vampires who came from a very ancient and strong bloodline. Which would explain why his mother was able to conceive despite being born a vampire. The Do bloodline was often intermingling with other bloodlines to keep the bloodlines well… pure. It was all a little too complicated but it was part of who he was.

Kyungsoo fingers tap impatiently on the steering wheel as he waits at a red light, his chest is getting even more uncomfortable and he almost hates that he was raised in such an isolated area, maybe he’d be better at socializing if he’d grown up somewhere with people. Then again, there probably would’ve been more casualties because Kyungsoo wasn’t always this good at controlling his thirst. The light turns green and Kyungsoo prepares to turn left, entering the road that lead to his new high school. He pushes up his glasses (that were more for aesthetics than for actual use) and finds a parking space.

Considering he was still a little early the parking lot was pretty empty. Kyungsoo decided to skip the first batch of spots near the school’s entrance however because he was sure those were always filled and the last thing he needed was to accidentally take someone’s parking spot on his first day. Kyungsoo sighs and he turns off the engine, leaning back into the seat with his eyes closed so that he could collect himself. He’d need to find the front office so that he could pick up his timetable and assigned locker number and all that other stuff. With a deep inhale he grabs his backpack from the passenger seat.

As soon as he steps out of his car and swings the door shut he sees a person crossing the lot to come greet him. He locks his car doors and puts on his backpack properly before he gets a better look. Kyungsoo can recognize the person from a mile away and he can’t help but smile. He meets the person halfway and is engulfed in a hug much to his displeasure. Kyungsoo laughs and he shakes his head as they part,

“You haven’t changed one bit Baekhyun,” he says with a warm voice. Baekhyun was a member of the Byun bloodline which was very close with his own. Their fathers were friends and so were their mothers. Kyungsoo had been told that he would be going to school with someone he knew but he didn’t expect it to be Baekhyun. The two were friends and kept in touch via the internet. While Kyungsoo was raised in the snowy mountains of Alaska, Baekhyun was raised in Northern Canada.

“Neither have you, then again we did Skype at least twice a week. Come on, let’s go get your timetable,” Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun across the parking lot and he does his best to avoid the puddles of water all while keeping his head down to keep the raindrops from hitting his glasses. Kyungsoo was horrible at cleaning them and if they got wet now, he’d have to put them away in their box. Baekhyun notices this and he leans forward to tease him. At this point Kyungsoo realizes that he and Baekhyun are quite close in height with the latter spanning not too much taller than him.

“I know you have perfect vision Kyungsoo, what’s with the glasses?” Baekhyun has a knowing smirk on his thin lips and Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes. He pulls open one of the double doors and scrunches his nose at the very pungent smell of… school. This would be his first time actually attending a school and he wasn’t sure what he expected but the smell of paper, ink, cologne and blood was pretty accurate. Baekhyun takes the lead by a step, still staying close enough to actually face Kyungsoo.

“You know why Baekhyun, I don’t like attracting attention,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath and he naturally keeps his eyes to the ground. Baekhyun however walks with pride and his head tilted maybe a little too high. Kyungsoo looks around and he sees that it’s a standard school, judging from the outside it probably wasn’t that large. Despite there being numerous curious humans around Kyungsoo wasn’t feeling much discomfort, he was full of nerves and blood after all. Baekhyun leads him down another hallway and he sees that there are posters on the walls, probably promoting clubs or other community things.

“We’re meant to attract people, it’s in our nature,” Baekhyun winks and he bares his teeth in a grin. Kyungsoo resists the urge to knock him on the head but he humours him with a laugh. It wasn’t like he could argue with Baekhyun, it was true. Vampires, dubbed the ultimate predator to humankind, they were beautiful and most importantly, hidden. If humankind didn’t know they existed there was no way to protect themselves. It made Kyungsoo a little sick to his stomach. It wasn’t like his family drinking mainly animal blood was any better, they also received “donations” from the hospital since purebloods couldn’t survive off of animal blood alone.

Kyungsoo shakes his head to get out of his own thoughts and they enter the office. He can tell that there’s only two people in the room, one behind the desk and maybe another in a room further in? It was probably the Principal. Kyungsoo steps up towards the front desk that was really high for some reason, it reached the middle of his chest. The lady doesn’t seem to notice his presence right away so Kyungsoo politely coughs, acting as natural as possible when cold blue eyes meet his own.

“Good morning, I’m Kyungsoo Do a new student? I was told to pick up my timetable here,” Kyungsoo says quietly and the woman stares at him for a moment too long. He feels a little uncomfortable and shifts from foot to foot until she manages to find herself again. She mutters something under her breath so muffled that even Kyungsoo can’t hear it despite his heightened senses and she scribbles something out on a sticky note, slapping it on the counter as she clicks on the computer and prints out a page.

“Here you go dear, have a great first day,” her smile comes almost too naturally and Kyungsoo is shocked at the sudden change in attitude. He nods his head and collects his schedule along with the number of his locker and both he and Baekhyun exit the office. Baekhyun seems all too amused and Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to know why. They take a look at the sticky note and it says that his locker is number 297. Baekhyun seems to already know where to go so Kyungsoo just follows, taking a look at his schedule.

“So it looks like you have Advanced Functions as your homeroom, Biology second, P.E after lunch, ugh that’s the worst, and English last. Wow Kyungsoo, your schedule sucks,” Baekhyun says with a shake of his head and Kyungsoo can only agree. It’s jam packed with troublesome topics that all required a lot of work. Although technically he was already set with enough knowledge to get him through high school with flying colours it was going to suck being stuck in those classes every day till Summer break. They head up towards the second floor and Kyungsoo notes that he has two classes on the second floor, one on the main floor and another on the third floor.

“We have P.E together at least, it’s always a little more difficult being around them when their blood is pumping,” Baekhyun says low enough for only Kyungsoo to hear and he nods his head, swallowing hard. They head down a dimly lit hallway and judging by all of the arts related posts on the bulletin boards, this was probably where all the art classes were. Kyungsoo didn’t even have any but his locker was here. They pass by a few students holding large instrument cases and Kyungsoo tries not to look at them, even if he has an interest.

“Alright, I have to head down and meet with Yixing and Junmyeon. Junmyeon is human by the way but he knows about us, he’s with Yixing,” Baekhyun gives him a brief introduction of the two before he leaves Kyungsoo on his own. Kyungsoo remembers Baekhyun mentioning them before, Yixing was a turned vampire who was taken in by the Byun’s a few years ago and Junmyeon was who he’d chosen as his lover, it was said that they were soulmates, Yixing felt something within him when he’d first laid eyes on Junmyeon. Kyungsoo didn’t really believe in soulmates but it wasn’t something he was actively against either.

He looks down at his schedule with a frown and wonders if he should’ve asked Baekhyun to tell him where exactly his classes were.

 

Advanced Functions had been… very fun. Kyungsoo hadn’t been introduced in front of the class thankfully, or maybe that was just something they did in anime. He was now on his way to Biology and he hadn’t really made any friends yet. It didn’t seem like anyone at this school was particularly interested in a new face and he was perfectly fine with that. He also wasn’t very hungry for anyone so he was delighted that all of those years in isolation surprisingly worked. He’d thought that maybe being away from humans would make things harder but nope, he was fine. Kyungsoo double checks his timetable before he enters the biology classroom that seemed to double as a lab.

Kyungsoo makes his way to Mr. Luis’ desk and he quietly introduces himself, passing his timetable over for the teacher to look at before he’s given another pink sheet to fill out. It was something he’d have to fill out for all of his classes, and it basically needed to know his general information, name, address, legal guardians, phone numbers, all of that. Kyungsoo takes it with a smile and he’s gestured towards an empty seat at one of the benches that was already half occupied. He assumed that person was his new lab partner, but he couldn’t get a good look at him because his head was smooshed down on the desk, hidden in his arms as he slept. Kyungsoo makes his way over after Mr. Luis hands him a textbook and he tries not to trip as he pulls out the stool and takes a seat.

He opens his backpack and pulls out an empty binder along with his pencil case before he hooks it onto the small hook underneath the bench. Kyungsoo fills out his form seriously, taking no more than a few minutes. As soon as he’s done he stands up to hand it to the teacher and the bell rings as he sits back down. Kyungsoo fiddles with his things for a moment and he wonders what they’re learning right now. Biology was one of the subjects he actually liked since it was interesting to learn about anatomy that wasn’t his own, not that anyone else knew that.

“Jungin it’s time for class, at least introduce yourself to Keyangsoo your lab partner,” Mr. Luis says with a frown and Kyungsoo cringed at how badly his name was mispronounced. He doesn’t correct the teacher though, preferring to just give him a polite smile. Thankfully Mr. Luis then addresses the class with what they’re going to learn today. Jungin doesn’t seem to care, unmoving even though he’d been called out. Kyungsoo hopes that there isn’t a lot of partner work, he wasn’t a fan of doing all the work by himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that he’s been staring down at Jungin’s head until he sees a pair of golden brown eyes through long locks of hair.

“I’m Jongin, and I’m guessing you’re not Keyangsoo?” said male lifts his head and stretches out his arms. Kyungsoo freezes as a warm scent overwhelms him, something along the lines of fresh pine and snow. It makes his throat burn and Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably, unconsciously locking up as he stares at Jongin who seems to be waiting for an answer. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and he licks his lips, why does Jongin smell so _delicious_? Jongin raises an eyebrow at him and Kyungsoo shudders, he’s attractive too. His eyes are a little sleepy but stunning in colour, his nose round and his lips plump, he looks like he has a natural pout and the way he pushes his hair back makes Kyungsoo weak.

“I’m Kyungsoo, nice to meet you Jongin,” Kyungsoo manages to introduce himself and he turns back to Mr. Luis almost immediately. He tries to distract himself from Jongin’s scent but it’s radiating off of him at this point. From the corner of his eye he can also tell that Jongin is staring at him with narrowed eyes, as if he was analyzing him. Kyungsoo thanks the gods above when Mr. Luis simply hands them a couple of worksheets for the rest of the period and he hopes that he can make it through the rest of class without interacting with Jongin at all.

“So Kyungsoo, where are you from?” Jongin’s voice pipes up again and Kyungsoo resists the urge to thwart the social male. After all it wasn’t Jongin’s fault that he smelled delectable. Kyungsoo picks up the same pen he’d used to fill out his form and he prints his name neatly at the top of the first of three worksheets. He then angles his body towards Jongin so that he didn’t seem rude and he looks up at him briefly before he looks over the first question.

“I was born here in Forks but I was raised in New York,” Kyungsoo lies with a smile and Jongin seems surprised almost. Kyungsoo reads over the worksheet swiftly and he proceeds to answer the questions, making sure to make it seem like he was pondering otherwise he’d blitz through the sheets almost too fast. Jongin’s nose twitches and he smiles at Kyungsoo before nodding his head, Kyungsoo blinks, not understanding what he meant.

“Those worksheets go with chapters in the textbook, are you sure you don’t need to read them first?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo would’ve flushed red if he could’ve. His brain runs in circles as he tries to conjure an excuse and he looks down at his worksheet,

“I already learned this unit at my other school. So Jongin, did you grow up here?” Kyungsoo opens his textbook anyways for good measure and he flips to the correct page before skimming the long paragraphs. Jongin beside him seems to have finally decided to work on his worksheets and he does the same, flipping open the book loudly as he looks for the correct chapter. Jongin doesn’t have seem to have brought a pencil, hell did he even bring a bag with him? Kyungsoo couldn’t tell.

“Kind of, I was born and raised on the reservation. By the way Kyungsoo, can I borrow a pencil?” the answer stuns Kyungsoo who looks at Jongin with wide eyes. He collects himself and reaches for his pencil case, pulling out a pencil that he didn’t care too much for, he didn’t know if Jongin was the type to keep them or not. Jongin lived on a reservation? Did that mean he had native american in his blood? Then again Jongin did look like he spent his childhood blessed by the sun and it wasn’t hard to say that Forks didn’t get much sunlight. Now that Kyungsoo thought about it, he had a natural glow to his tanned skin.

“Why don’t you go to school on the reservation then? If you don’t mind me asking,” thinking about Jongin’s blood had made him remember the itch in his throat again so he focuses on the sheets once more. Finishing the first one before he moves on to the second. Jongin also seems to be progressing quickly and Kyungsoo is just happy to know he’ll pull his own weight if needed. Jongin seems a little nonchalant about the topic and he keeps his eyes on his paper.

“There aren’t that many kids on the reservation and I don’t get along with them,” Jongin answers simply and Kyungsoo doesn’t pry further, the conversation has clearly come to an end. The two continue to focus on their worksheets and Kyungsoo finishes with twenty minutes left of class. He probably could’ve finished them all in about fifteen minutes but his conversation with Jongin seemed to make time fly quicker. The bell rings and Kyungsoo gathers his backpack that already has his things neatly gathered inside of it. He hovers by the bench for a moment, watching as Jongin shoves his things into his own bag.

“Well, I’ll see you,” Kyungsoo says with a small wave and he all but hurries out of the Biology lab. He finally takes in the breath he’d been holding and although he didn’t exactly need to breathe, it’d become uncomfortable to remain completely still. Baekhyun had sent him a text earlier in Advanced Functions, mentioning how they’ll meet him down in the cafeteria. Kyungsoo didn’t actually know where that was but after he drops off his textbooks in his locker before he heads down. He follows the flow of students and enters the cafeteria that seemed a little dreary like the rest of the school. Kyungsoo scans the crowd and he finds Baekhyun along with two others sitting at one of the many round tables.

However as soon as he’s a few steps away he notices how Baekhyun’s face begins to scrunch up. Kyungsoo frowns and he takes a seat, waiting for an explanation because he doesn’t smell anything fowl. He can easily tell who Yixing is and who Junmyeon is and he nods his head at both of them, not really finding it appropriate to introduce himself when it seems like Baekhyun has something to say.

“Kyungsoo why do you smell like a wet dog?” Baekhyun’s questions makes him utterly confused and he takes a sniff of himself. He can smell the faint pine of Jongin’s scent but it wasn’t anything strong, after all they’d only sat beside each other. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer because he doesn’t actually know how he should answer that question and from the back of the room he finds himself smelling the smell of a wet dog as well. Kyungsoo turns and he looks over to the group that had just entered, seeing Jongin in the midst of it all.

“Did you have a class with one of them?” Yixing asks and Kyungsoo dumbly nods his head. The smell of wet dog is much stronger now but there is still Jongin’s scent that is different from the rest. Junmyeon smiles and he places an arm around Yixing’s shoulder, trying to soothe him. Kyungsoo isn’t sure that’s supposed to help but he guessed that theoretically the smell of blood should be better. Baekhyun frowns and he aggressively stabs his straw into his apple juice,

“They’re wolves Kyungsoo. Shapeshifters. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun and Kim Minseok are a pair of human brothers and finally Kim Jongin. They’re all a part of the Quileute tribe,” Kyungsoo swallows hard as he listens to the new information and he can’t help but look over at their table. He can see the way some of the other wolves look at him with distaste but he meets Jongin’s gaze through it all and Jongin looks… sad almost.

“Kim Jongin is the Chief’s son, he’ll be the Head Alpha some day.”

 

An Encounter - The 1975


	2. Fragile Voices

“Kyungsoo slow down, you’re running too fast,” Baekhyun calls out behind him and he looks over his shoulder, seeing how the two of them were much further ahead than the other students. Today was supposed to be a simple day according to their gym teacher Mrs. Singh but she’d ordered them to warm up with a 12 mile run, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to expect for the rest of the year. Of course a run like this was a walk in the park for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun but they had to be careful with their speed.

“You’re going to have to take a very thorough shower afterwards, the scent is potent,” Baekhyun complains and Kyungsoo can only frown, feeling a little offended even though he wasn’t the one being insulted here. It’s clear that for some reason Jongin smelt like all the other shifters to Baekhyun and Yixing yet he smelled amazing to Kyungsoo, it was confusing to say the least. But Kyungsoo didn’t really want to ask, not when Baekhyun was so snappy about any mentions of shifters.

“He’s my Biology partner Baekhyun, I can’t exactly avoid him for the rest of the semester,” Kyungsoo explains and as they’re talking they don’t even notice that they overlap the students who were lagging behind. They both speed ahead but begin to breathe heavier as to not cause any major suspicion. The other students were too busy catching their own breaths to notice how the two didn’t even break a sweat anyways. Baekhyun groans and he runs his hands down his face,

“Well then it seems you need to work a shower into your schedule, maybe during lunch? I don’t _think_ anyone will mind,” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Bringing another pair of clothes to change into seemed like a pain he wanted no part of, the wet dog smell was unpleasant sure but it wasn’t that bad in Kyungsoo’s humble opinion. There had to be some other reason why Baekhyun was so against the shifters. Kyungsoo knew that their kind weren’t exactly friends, they were more of natural enemies but they learned to co-exist right? Maybe? Maybe not?

“You two can take a break while you wait for the others to finish. You can also step outside to get a drink of water from the fountain but you are to be right back, clear?” Mrs. Singh orders them both and they nod before making their way to the benches. They take a seat beside each other and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when Baekhyun purposely sits on the far end of the bench. With one reprimanding glare however, he quickly moves closer, his nose scrunched up in displeasure.

“Baekhyun, what do you have against the shifters? I won’t know unless you tell me and if they’re as problematic as you make them out to be I’d like to know about it now rather than later,” Kyungsoo says seriously and Baekhyun attempts to use his adorably droopy eyes even though he’s well aware that Kyungsoo was immune to their charm. He drops the act and pouts, crossing his legs before he leans on his palms.

“We just don’t like each other okay? They call us leeches, we call them mutts. We just don’t get along. It all stems from history and we clearly haven’t gotten over it yet. Things would be easier if they stayed on the reserve where they’re supposed to be but for some reason they’re here,” Baekhyun’s explanation doesn’t really explain anything but Kyungsoo can tell it’s all just old hatred that hasn’t faded yet. Given vampires lived very long lives old grudges rarely ever died. It made Kyungsoo curious though, Jongin had said he didn’t get along with the others on the reserve, what made him think that a bunch of vampires would be easier to get along with?

“Come on, class is over and you need to get into that shower,” Baekhyun says with a smile and Kyungsoo allows himself to be pushed towards the changing rooms.

 

Kyungsoo sits in the middle of his bed with a heavy heart. Truth be told, he didn’t need a bed, he couldn’t even sleep but he quite liked how it tied his bedroom together. It felt empty otherwise. It was nearing midnight and his parents were still at work so he was home alone. Kyungsoo felt a little restless. The first day at school hadn’t been his favourite and he had a number of thoughts on his mind, mainly pertaining to Jongin of course. Kyungsoo had no idea that he was a shapeshifter. He hadn’t smelt anything odd at all, Jongin had smelt perfect to him.

He shakes his head and rolls off of his bed, landing on the floor before he walked over to his closet. His bedroom was on the side of their home and although two of the four walls were made of glass he had thick curtains covering them most of the time. Sure their home was in the middle of the woods and quite far from Forks itself but he didn’t feel comfortable even if the forest was beautiful. It made him feel like he could easily be watched and call Kyungsoo paranoid but he just didn’t like it. One of those so called walls was a door that lead out to the forest itself so it was easy for him to leave when he needed to.

Kyungsoo pulls a black hoodie over his white t shirt and he pulls a pair of black sweatpants over his boxers. Then he slips his feet into his shoes that were perched by the door but he didn’t like how it felt without his socks so he shudders and removes them before searching for a pair. Once Kyungsoo deems himself ready to run he leaves his phone on his bed and opens the double doors before he jumped outside onto the nearest tree. His vision is virtually perfect but his skills are questionable and he misses the tree by an inch, grazing past it as he lands on the ground with a soft thud. Kyungsoo laughs at himself before he picks up into a run. He usually ran around on the mountain tops so it was different to feel such moisture in the air, such softness beneath his shoes.

As he speeds through the woods he can’t help but smile. He felt so alive. Everything around him felt so alive. Kyungsoo makes sure to run silently and he wants to climb the trees but before he can throw himself at one of the many trunks he stills. He turns his head to the North and he feels something pulling him in. Kyungsoo frowns unsure of how to react to this new sensation but he follows his feet and he speeds through the dark, reaching a clearing in a matter of minutes. Kyungsoo stands by a tree and he rests his hand on it, feeling the scurry of insects beneath the bark before he pulls away, looking around with curiosity.

There was no moonlight tonight and although he could see perfectly in the dark, it didn’t comfort him in the slightest. Kyungsoo enters the clearing with his breath held and he approaches a small meadow of wild flowers. As he makes his way through the tall grass he sees that there’s something lying there, breathing steadily as it rests. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to inhale to know, nor does he need to step any closer to see that it was Jongin lying there. Kyungsoo definitely didn’t expect to see Jongin’s wolf form so soon but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He cautiously takes a seat beside him, wanting to rest his hand in the auburn fur but he decides against it.

“Do you mind shifting back? You called me here right?” Kyungsoo asks quietly and he’s afraid his voice mixes with the wind too much. He doesn’t look but he can hear Jongin getting up from the ground, he wants to see how Jongin but at the same time he doesn’t. His mind is overwhelmed but he focuses on how Jongin smells, even if the smell of his blood is making his throat itch, he could endure it. Kyungsoo sits with his knees to his chest and he can hear Jongin’s bone cracking and rearranging themselves back into his human form, the sound is awfully painful and it makes Kyungsoo roll his shoulders.

He feels a warmth against his back and he leans back into it, unable to hold himself. Kyungsoo holds his breath from then on, not wanting to get too immersed in Jongin’s scent, not when the sound of his heartbeat and the rush of his blood was all he could hear.

“I think we have some kind of connection,” Jongin’s voice is barely above a whisper, his words are heavy. Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to deny him but he also knows that this just wasn’t something that happened. There had never been any kind of record of a bond between a vampire or a shifter it was unheard of. It had to be some kind of mistake. Kyungsoo runs his hand down his face and he sighs.

“Is that even possible?” Kyungsoo asks and he doesn’t really expect an answer. His head is spinning because of how quickly everything was happening. He’d only been in Forks for a day, yet here he was with a shifter leaning against his back in the middle of an open meadow in the early hours of the night.

“What do I smell like to you?” Jongin asks out of the blue and Kyungsoo feels a little embarrassed. His initial reaction was to tell Jongin that he smelled good but that probably wasn’t what he was looking for.

“You… smell like pine… and like fresh snow,” Kyungsoo answers truthfully and he buries his head into his arms, wanting to close himself off for a little bit. The warmth on his back was welcoming though, he didn’t want to pull away from that just yet.

“To me, you smell like books and peaches. The other va- they just smell like ashes to me. You smell different. You don’t smell human but you don’t smell like them either, you smell like… you,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo can hear the pout on his lips as he tries to carry along his thoughts. He also can’t help but focus on the fact that Jongin told him he smelt like books, if Baekhyun ever knew about that he’d be made fun of for the rest of his life. Jongin shifts to adjust his position and Kyungsoo leans against him a little more.

“You asked if this was possible but I think you know the answer. You answered my call Kyungsoo,” it feels as if a bucket of cold water has been dumped all over his head because that was all the proof they needed.

“Why are you here Jongin? Don’t you live on the reserve?” Kyungsoo lifts his head and he rests it against Jongin’s. His eyes scan above and past the thick clouds he can make out the clear skies hidden behind them, he stares at the stars. Kyungsoo flinches when Jongin pulls away from him and he immediately misses the warmth. Jongin lies down beside him and Kyungsoo understands, he scoots over a little before he too lies back, their heads next to each other as they both look at the sky.

“Your… kind isn’t allowed on the reserve. I wanted to see you,” Jongin confesses and Kyungsoo can feel the way that Jongin is looking at him. He plucks all of his courage to turn his head, to meet those warm golden eyes. Kyungsoo tries not to let his eyes wander, knowing that Jongin was trusting him since he was currently naked out in the open. He tries to keep that trust, eyes flickering between both of Jongin’s eyes, unsure of which one to focus on. Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin is uncomfortable with the term vampire, but Kyungsoo doesn’t know if it’s because he doesn’t like vampires or if he’s afraid he’ll offend him.

“What should we do now?” Kyungsoo turns on his side so that he’s facing Jongin and he can’t help but smile when Jongin does the same. It was hard to explain, and although Kyungsoo still wasn’t sure about the whole soulmate thing, there was no denying being with Jongin felt… right. He didn’t know anything about Jongin other than the fact that he was a shifter and the Chief’s son, that he was born and raised on the reserve but his presence was like that of an old friend’s. Jongin purses his lips and he frowns, his expression hesitant.

“It isn’t a matter of what we should do but rather what we want to do. We may very well be the first to experience this Kyungsoo, there’s no tutorial to follow,” Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo finds himself liking the sound a lot. One thing he knows for sure is that they should take things slow. So far their instincts haven’t taken them very far so things should be okay from now on? Kyungsoo wasn’t sure. He decides to take to Jongin about it.

“I don’t know really, but we should take things slow. We literally just met today,” Kyungsoo tries to keep the atmosphere light but the way Jongin’s lips part and his eyelids flutter has him concerned. Was there some kind of childhood meeting he wasn’t aware of? Were they long lost cousins or something? He really needed to stop watching so many dramas. Kyungsoo leans up on his elbows and he furrows his brows,

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo voice comes out as a whisper. Jongin doesn’t reply for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply, the sound is so mesmerizing. Kyungsoo wants to watch his chest rise and fall but he can’t guarantee he won’t look elsewhere. He realizes that he’s gotten distracted when Jongin clears his throat. Jongin looks at him in an almost apologetic manner, Kyungsoo isn’t sure how to decipher it.

“I… imprinted on you,” Jongin admits and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. He instantly sits up, breaking eye contact as he looks down at his own hands. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to react he doesn’t know what to say. Jongin begins to panic and he sits up in a hurry, Kyungsoo can feel his hand hovering, as if wanting to touch him but it pulls away.

“I can’t control it Kyungsoo. The moment I saw you when you walked into Biology, I just… I don’t know what happened,” Jongin sounds desperate, scared. Kyungsoo doesn’t like it. He’d have to read up about imprinting, he didn’t know much about it. He didn’t know exactly what it meant. Jongin leans in closer and Kyungsoo stiffens when a warm gust of wind rushes past them, carrying Jongin’s scent directly towards him. Kyungsoo jumps away, landing on his feet before he covers his mouth and looks back at Jongin who was looking at him with wide eyes. Kyungsoo knew that his eyes were glowing red now.

“I have to go Jongin, you do too. Get some sleep. We’ll talk about this… tomorrow. Goodnight,” Kyungsoo speaks in short sentences and he doesn’t look back as he runs. He’s thirsty, he needs to hunt.

 

When Kyungsoo returns home he hesitates. He knows that his parents are probably home by now and his hunting had gone… a little out of control. He didn’t hunt excessively no, but he’d relied on his instincts more than he probably should have, entering a wild state of mind that caused him to fight with himself, fight the urge to return to Jongin. Which resulted in him being a little… messy. He knew that his hands were covered in blood and dirt and his face was probably caked in the red liquid as well. Kyungsoo was usually a very clean hunter, opting for the blood only to touch his lips. He wouldn’t be able to enter the house without being caught.

“Kyungsoo, you can come inside. You’ve been standing out there for 20 minutes now,” his mother Shinhye calls to him from the open window in the kitchen on the second floor and Kyungsoo looks up at her with his jaw dropped. Why did they have to choose a house that was glass head to toe? Kyungsoo does as he’s told, dropping his muddy shoes by the front door as he enters. He’ll grab them tomorrow or something, right now he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to drop by his bedroom before dashing back down to the kitchen. As Kyungsoo makes his way up the stairs he feels a towel hit his head from above, he looks up and sees his father Soohyun smiling down at him, sipping from a blood bag like he was a child.

“Your mother has your bag ready for you… if you need it that is,” Soohyun has a knowing glint in his eye but Kyungsoo is thankful he doesn’t ask about it. Usually they all sat together as they had their fill of human blood once a week but tonight Soohyun goes to his office, leaving his son and wife in the kitchen alone. Kyungsoo knows that he can’t avoid her so he stumbles over to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools as his mother slides him a chilled bag of blood. He doesn’t even know if he can stomach it right now so he simply picks it up and pokes at it for a bit.

“Kyungsoo, was it because you were around humans all day? Is it too much for you to have gone thirsty again so soon?” Shinhye asks as she drinks her own share of blood and Kyungsoo stills. He didn’t know what he thought his mother would think, but this definitely wasn’t it. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer for a moment and he takes a sip of blood. There truly was a difference between the taste of animal and human blood. Animal blood may be taken fresh but it carried half the flavour that human blood carried, even when cold. Kyungsoo isn’t aware that his thoughts are wandering to forbidden territory until he imagines sinking his teeth into Jongin’s neck. He drops his blood bag as if it’d burned him and the blood spills from the straw onto the marble countertop.

“Kyungsoo, it’s okay if you need more time off school. I know it can be difficult,” his mother would never know just how difficult it was for him. Kyungsoo decides not to sass her though, he’s aware she cares for him. He stands and grabs a paper towel, muttering an apology as he wipes the mess he’d made. Kyungsoo sits down again and sips on the blood, wanting to finish it as soon as possible even though his mother would probably scold him if he got a tummy ache later. Only now does Kyungsoo notice that his mother is still in her scrubs, she’d probably just gotten home and he could’ve sworn she’d left for work before he left for school.

“By the way Kyungsoo, try not to hunt too close to home alright? I know it’s a hassle but travel out further, near the summit next time,” Shinhye chides him and Kyungsoo would feel his heart stop if it had ever beaten to begin with. She gives him a soft smile and he wonders if she knew. How the hell was he supposed to hide the scent of a shifter when he lived in a house full of vampires? Kyungsoo could only hope the scent from the deer he’d hunted earlier could mask it off even a little bit. He quickly returns to his bedroom to grab a set of clothes before he goes to take a shower. Kyungsoo scrubs his skin almost vigorously trying to remove all traces of Jongin, even if he himself enjoyed that warm scent.

After he drops off his dirty clothes in the hamper he walks up the stairs towards the top floor. On this floor was his father’s office along with the family library which was full of rich vampiric history and more information on their bloodlines that Kyungsoo had never been curious about before. Even now he still wasn’t curious about it but if there was some kind of connection towards the Quileute tribes he had to check. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure where the Do clan stood when it came to the Quileutes and he really didn’t feel like asking his parents right now. He pushes open the heavy door and slips inside.

Kyungsoo turns on the light and considering everything inside of the room had just been transferred from their home in Alaska it definitely wasn’t dusty in the slightest. It isn’t exactly a labyrinth of books but there were still three large bookcases that occupied the middle of the room, off in the far corner was a smaller bookcase that held the books his parents often read and there was a fireplace built into the wall with chairs surrounding it. That was more for aesthetics though, Kyungsoo doesn’t know when they’d ever use it. Carefully he walks between the bookcases, thoroughly looking over the titles that ranged from English to Korean to Latin and even Italian. He was well versed in all the languages and none of them mentioned shifters.

Feeling dejected he leaves the library, turning off the light and closing the door behind him before he skips over the staircase completely, simply leaping over the railing and landing on the floor below. Kyungsoo casually walks into his room and he closes the door behind him, tossing himself onto the bed before he fishes for his laptop that was hidden somewhere in his messy duvet. After finding it, he opens it and presses the ON button, waiting for the machine to awaken. Kyungsoo quickly goes onto the internet and he searches up what he can about Quileute legends, and he’s directed towards a book that’s sold in a Port Angeles. He didn’t really feel like spending money on it, so maybe he could just go and read up about it. His parents didn’t frequent his bedroom often but it was always a possibility they’d drop by and it was hard to hide things.

Kyungsoo grabs his phone from within his duvet and he turns off his laptop, shoving it on the nightside table before he leans back comfortably. Baekhyun had sent him a number of texts asking about whether he could come over or not and Kyungsoo ignored them for now. He should probably ask Jongin for his number tomorrow, it’d be easier to talk to each other. And although he can’t necessarily deny how much he enjoyed tonight’s little meeting in the clearing, it was way too risky for Jongin to be travelling off reserve in the middle of the night. Kyungsoo wraps himself up into his duvet and he sighs, burying his face into the penguin plushie Baekhyun had sent him for his birthday two years ago.

He allows his mind to wander and although he couldn’t sleep that didn’t mean he couldn’t daydream. And so Kyungsoo lets go and he falls into his dreams until the sunrises.

 

Fragile Voices - ADIB SIN Ft. Hikaru Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will NOT always be this frequent LOL so don't get used to this alrighty  
> Thank you for the interest? ;A; I'm glad y'all are into it, I'm clearly having fun writing this aha  
> This was initially tagged as a chanbaek but I'll have to see how well I can put them into the story before I can add the tag again ;;   
> Also, Kyungsoo's eyes aren't golden, they're just his usual dark brown colour but they glow red when he's hungry or agitated, I wanted the shifters to have golden eyes, I feel like it fits them better. Also Kyungsoo's diet does consist of human blood, it's just more realistic to me. There's a number of differences from Twilight here and I'll be sure to walk y'all thru them all :D  
> Sorry for the long A/N <3
> 
> \- Airi 


	3. Ohio

The next day when Kyungsoo walks into the Biology classroom he sees that Jongin is hunched over, lifelessly flipping through his textbook as if he had nothing better to do. Kyungsoo had only known Jongin for a day but it wasn’t hard to tell that he probably spent all of his mornings sleeping through his classes. It made Kyungsoo feel a little happy that Jongin was waiting for him, but it also made him feel guilty because as he approached he could see the dark bags under his eyes, the stress on his skin and the stubble on his chin. Jongin still looked handsome but there was no denying that he was tired.

“Good morning Kyungsoo,” Jongin says with a tight lipped smile and Kyungsoo nodded at him, taking his things out of his bag before he hangs up his backpack beneath the bench and takes his seat. The classroom was still a little empty and Mr. Luis wasn’t even there yet. Kyungsoo tilts his body so that he’s facing Jongin who shuts his textbook and leans down on the table, looking up at Kyungsoo like he was a wonder to behold. Kyungsoo wasn’t used to this much attention and Jongin’s gaze was so intense.

“Jongin, about yesterday… I’m sorry, I don’t know what overcame me,” Kyungsoo tries not to break eye contact as he apologizes. He’s only thankful that Jongin isn’t looking at him like he’s a monster. Kyungsoo had seen his red eyes before, in the mirror, on the surface of the ponds up in the mountains, he looked frightening to say the least. Jongin shook his head, looking completely understanding and not disgusted in the slightest. He glances left and right, trying to see how many people were in the room before he whispers.

“When were you turned?” Jongin whispers loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear and his eyes seem concerned, concerned that he was stepping over boundaries. Kyungsoo doesn’t find offense in the question since turned vampires were the most common. He looks down at his textbook as Mr. Luis walks into the class.

“I was born, I wasn’t turned,” he turns his attention back to the front of the class before Jongin can reply and he avoids his eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. Kyungsoo had never been ashamed of being a born vampire before, there wasn’t much that made him different from one that was turned other than the fact that he was a little better at being a vampire. That’s all he was, all he’d ever been. Turned vampires usually couldn’t use the extent of their ability because the human nature within them, although usually dormant was still there. Which was why many turned vampires took their own lives to escape from being a monster, Kyungsoo was already a born monster so there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Mr. Luis simply hands out more worksheets along with a lab sheet and a form for an upcoming field trip to a greenhouse near the edge of town. Kyungsoo is slowly starting to get used to Mr. Luis’ teaching style and since he already knew the material it wasn’t a problem for him but he could tell the other students were worried about passing this class. Kyungsoo gets a text from Baekhyun then and he hides his phone in his lap to read it. He’s mentioning something about how Kyungsoo should probably shower before he comes to sit with them, he rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother replying.

“Jongin, if you don’t mind me asking. Oh Sehun and Kim Minseok, they’re both human aren’t they? How are they a part of your tribe? And the surnames?” Kyungsoo asks all at once and Jongin sits upright, stretching just like he’d done yesterday.

“I’m trusting that you won’t use this information against us, even though I have no real reason to. Minseok is Jongdae’s mate. Sehun was adopted by Minseok’s family when he was younger, he’d lost his parents to… vam- a-anyways, they’re under the protection of our pack because he’s Jongdae’s mate,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo tries to remember the faces he’d briefly looked at yesterday. He definitely didn’t know who was who but he could remember a particularly cold glare, even though he’d been looking at Jongin.

“Jongin, I don’t mind if you use the term vampire. If anything you seem more uncomfortable with it than I am,” as soon as Kyungsoo says the words out loud he can feel the way Jongin tenses, the way his breath hitches as if he’s been caught. Kyungsoo carefully turns his head and he looks at Jongin with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Does it bother you that you imprinted on a vampire?” Kyungsoo whispers and the look in Jongin’s eyes is more than enough. It doesn’t bother him. At least he tries to think that it doesn’t. Kyungsoo wants to lean back but the stool he’s on doesn’t have a place for him to rest his back so he can only lean forward and rest his arms on the lab bench. Kyungsoo doesn’t even look at Jongin again, he merely focuses on his hands and he tries to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. He really needed to learn more about this. Regarding imprinting and regarding soulmates.

“That’s fine. It’s fine really. I can’t say I wouldn’t feel the same way if I was in your position. I umm do I think this will be a little easier if you come to accept me, for what I am. Even if you don’t that’s okay too. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Here umm I’ve been meaning to give this to you, it’s my number. Texting would probably be better for us,” Kyungsoo scribbles his number down onto the top corner of one of the many lined sheets of paper inside of his binder and he rips it off, sliding it over to Jongin. Kyungsoo then tilts his body back towards the front and he puts all of his focus into finishing his worksheets. Kyungsoo didn’t know a lot but he did know that imprinting was a big deal when it came to wolves, he almost feels sorry that Jongin’s wolf imprinted on him.

The next hour of class is stifling. Kyungsoo can feel the way Jongin’s eyes never leave him but he doesn’t feel like talking to him anymore. He was going through a plethora of emotions right now and the complicated situation with Jongin wasn’t exactly helping. He finishes his worksheets almost a little too fast without even using his textbook. Kyungsoo also doesn’t notice that throughout the remainder of class he doesn’t breathe once, he’s acting completely on autopilot and he’s forgetting to act human. Once the bell rings he shoots out of his chair, hand over his chest as he maneuvered through the halls, avoiding people was always a skill of his due to his lack of height.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother stopping by his locker like he had yesterday, he simply makes his way downstairs and into the cafeteria. He feels a little relieved to see Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Yixing waiting for him at what he guessed was their regular table and he plops himself down loudly, uncaring of how his chair screeches across the tiled floors. Kyungsoo drops his backpack carelessly onto the floor and reaches for Baekhyun’s milkshake, wondering why he even bothered wasting his money on something he couldn’t enjoy. He takes a big gulp from the straw and grimaces as it goes down his throat like mud.

“Whoa Kyungsoo, what happened? Does it have something to do with that shifter you have as a lab partner? Do I need to hurt anyone?” Baekhyun takes his milkshake away from Kyungsoo and rubs his back, knowing that the taste of it was revolting. Kyungsoo shakes his head and he wipes his mouth with one of the many napkins on Baekhyun’s lunch tray.

“No I just… humans, I needed a distraction,” Kyungsoo lies and he gives Junmyeon an apologetic smile. Junmyeon looks at him with concern,

“Should I go elsewhere? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he mumbles and Kyungsoo shakes his head reassuringly. Kyungsoo sits up straight and he ignores the smell of the shifters entering the cafeteria, instead he turns his attention to Yixing who looks like he’s about to fall asleep.

“How did you know that Junmyeon was your… soulmate?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun frowns at his question.

“Kyungsoo, you don’t believe in soulmates,” he states with a hint of suspicion in his tone and Kyungsoo almost hates how well Baekhyun knows him, it makes having a secret that much more difficult.

“For me personally it was his scent. See, everyone else in this room smells just like blood right? Some smell more fragrant than others but Junmyeon doesn’t smell like that. He smells like sunflowers and sugar, which may not sound very appetizing but it makes my throat burn. It can be difficult sometimes, but no matter how much I thirst for him I would never be able to hurt him. If that makes sense…” Yixing blinks as he finishes explaining and Kyungsoo nods, processing the information. Junmyeon definitely didn’t smell any different to him, or had any other humans he’d met. Only Jongin had ever carried his own scent, one that was distinctly his own.

“Oh about the pair of humans brothers, are they just a part of the tribe? Or are they just friends?” Kyungsoo tiptoes a little closer to the line and he already knows that Baekhyun is onto his lies. Yixing and Junmyeon seemed to be fine with fueling his curiosity but Baekhyun wasn’t having it, instead he was mildly sipping on his milkshake with a serious expression on his face. One that wasn’t exactly in character for Baekhyun.

“From what I know, Minseok, the shorter human is with Jongdae, the one with the curly smile. Wolves have always been on the possessive side and Minseok reeks of Jongdae. They might even be mates, the wolves were always a little less subtle with their mating habits,” Baekhyun says with a tinge of spite. Kyungsoo knows that what he’s saying is true and he wonders if the wolves themselves knew that. They had to right? Why would Jongin act as if he was letting Kyungsoo in on a huge secret if the vampires already knew? Kyungsoo feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but he doesn’t check what it is. Baekhyun leans on the table and he looks at Kyungsoo with a tired smile,

“Any more questions? I know you’re curious about the shifters since you’ve never encountered them before but know that they’re weary of you Kyungsoo. They know Yixing and I by now, you however are a mystery,” Baekhyun warns him and Kyungsoo furrows his brows. He looks harmless doesn’t he? Baekhyun compares him to a flipping penguin 80% of the time. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and he looks at the group of shifters, seeing how they all duck their heads and look away. Oh, maybe Baekhyun was right after all.    
  


“You’re heading to Port Angeles?! On a school night?!” Baekhyun exclaims while they’re heading out into the parking lot and Kyungsoo frowns at how loud his friend is being. Initially he’d been invited to go spend some time at the Byun house since he’d so graciously ignored Baekhyun’s question of whether he could visit last night but he really needed to get to that bookstore and Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to come with him. No doubt that’d just stem more questions and Kyungsoo was starting to get antsy cause that bookstore closed at 7PM and it took about an hour to get to Port Angeles. It was currently 3PM so it wasn’t like he’d have to rush but he’d rather not be out in an unfamiliar place at night.

“Well, I’m coming with you then,” Baekhyun declares and Kyungsoo sighs, that was the last thing he wanted. And what was worst was that he didn’t have an actual reason to reject the company. Baekhyun was bound to know the area better than he did and considering they’d spent majority of their friendship over a long distance, now that they could finally see each other freely it’d be strange if Kyungsoo wanted to go alone. So he doesn’t bother rejecting the idea.

“Fine, but you will not question why I’m there nor will you judge what it is I’m looking for,” Kyungsoo says seriously and he unlocks his car. Both he and Baekhyun climb inside and get themselves comfortable for what would be a long drive. Baekhyun immediately reclines his seat and he adjusts himself so that he’s in fetal position, although still seatbelted. Kyungsoo had been horrified to learnt that his best friend ran to school on foot every day because wow, how reckless but unlike Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s parents didn’t have high income occupations. Their home was more on the simple side and only his older brother Baekbeom had a car.

“I won’t, but I don’t like that you’re hiding things from me Kyungsoo. I’m your best friend aren’t I? I was really excited when I heard that our families would be moving to Forks. I only ever saw you once a year when my family could “afford” to travel, and yet you seem more distant now that we’re actually… together,” Baekhyun speaks quietly, in a voice so small a human wouldn’t be able to hear him. Kyungsoo looks down at his friend and he sees a pained expression on Baekhyun’s face. And Baekhyun’s sad face was equivalent to that of a kicked puppy.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Baekhyun. Things are just overwhelming right now and I’m still trying to make sense of it all,” Kyungsoo holds out his hand and it’s quickly snatched by Baekhyun who holds it a little tightly at first before he loosens his grip. They speed down the highway and Kyungsoo allows Baekhyun to connect his phone via the aux cord, their music taste was pretty similar anyways.

“You can trust me alright, I’ve always been there for you and that hasn’t changed. Now chin up, being all serious dampens my character,” Baekhyun grins and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. As much as he wanted to spill everything right now, Baekhyun’s hatred towards shifters was just so strong, he was afraid. He’s afraid that Baekhyun would question why he’s not more bothered by the notion of being imprinted on. He doesn’t know enough to confirm that Jongin may be his soulmate, not when he’d been so nonchalant about the idea before. Kyungsoo prays that this book carries some answers, if not about vampires and shifters bonding, maybe it’d explain more about imprinting in general.

The rest of the way is pretty quiet, the two don’t talk to each other but they do sing along to whatever song is playing. As they’re exiting the highway Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun to read off directions for him, so that they can easily find the bookstore. Unfortunately parking spaces weren’t exactly readily available meaning the two had to park in a small lot surrounded by a plaza before they got out of the car to continue on foot. Considering it was early March the sun wasn’t going to set as early as it does during the winter but it wasn’t going to be out much longer, so Kyungsoo moves with haste as Baekhyun follows.

The have to enter an alleyway that leads to a small elevated store in the middle of the trees. The place definitely doesn’t look comforting in the slightest but Kyungsoo marches forward. Baekhyun doesn’t say a word. The boarded walkways leading up to the store moan underneath their combined weight and Kyungsoo pulls open the shop door, exhaling when a small chime rings. They both enter together and Kyungsoo sees that the store is empty, aside from the man standing behind the counter. His stature is tall and his build muscular, his long black hair secured in a ponytail. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun greet the man with a nod that’s reciprocated.

“I’ll be on the other side, go find what you need to,” Baekhyun pats his back and he goes over to the other side of the shop that has walls lined with shelves upon shelves of small wooden hand carved statues. Kyungsoo inhales and he can smell the scent of books along with musk and some kind of herb? He makes his way between the bookshelves and scans the spines, to find a particular title. As soon as he finds it, he pries it out between two other books and flips it open to a random page. Kyungsoo looks over images of wolves and the moon and he can’t seem to find what he’s looking for.

The book mainly talks about how the Quileute tribes have descended from wolves and have lived off of the land for many years. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he finds a flap in the page and he pulls it open, seeing a small but legible script.

_Only a select few of the Quileute tribe members were blessed with the ability to shapeshift, into the form of a wolf. Those who could were also subjected to an involuntary mechanism known as imprinting to find their soulmates. Imprinting can occur anytime after a wolf’s first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time they see their object of imprinting-_

“Kyungsoo, we have to go. Now,” Baekhyun shakes his shoulder and Kyungsoo returns the book to the shelf. Following his friend out of the store after they both say goodbye to the shop keep. Only now does Kyungsoo notice it. Something is following them. Something hiding in the dark and he doesn’t really want to find out right now. Baekhyun leads them back through the alley but he freezes, causing Kyungsoo to run into him. They stumble a bit and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to ask but he realizes that the air is tainted with human blood.

For in front of them is lying a victim on the ground. Beneath the malling on their neck both of them can see it. A bite mark. They both instinctively cover their noses and stop breathing, ignoring the intense scent of blood. Baekhyun shoves Kyungsoo back and they break into a run. It’s difficult to maintain their speed but they take advantage of the night, jumping over buildings to make it back to the parking lot, trying to remain hidden by trees. Kyungsoo is too frantic to know if someone is following them so he can only hope that there isn’t. As soon as his car is in sight, he unlocks the door and Baekhyun takes the wheel, speeding them both out of there. They try to remain casual as to avoid suspicion but thankfully their car was far from the bookstore anyways.

“That had to be a vampire attack right? Right? I thought this area was safe!” Kyungsoo exclaims and Baekhyun doesn’t answer. Because it was supposed to be safe. The only known vampires in the area were the Do Clan and the Byun Clan. And they had a strict policy that feeding on any of the locals was off limits. Only the Do Clan needed blood to stay healthy so the abundance of animals in the forests was all fair game. It had to be rogue vampires right?

“Kyungsoo stop thinking so loud, do you think your dad has already heard about it?” Baekhyun does his best to appear calm but even Kyungsoo knows, that little shake in his voice meant anything but.

“I-I don’t know, Baekhyun why did you pull me out of the store?” Kyungsoo asks and he finally does his seatbelt, having realized that through the frenzy he didn’t abide to the safety laws. As they’re speeding down the hallway they can both hear sirens in the distance, and they can see flashing lights of red and blue. Baekhyun’s grip tightens on the steering wheel as the police cruisers rush past them. Kyungsoo recognized one of them as his father’s.

“I felt that something was following us from the moment we got out of the car. Or more like it felt like something was watching us, you seemed focused on finding the store so I guess you didn’t notice but when we were in there, I smelt another of our kind but it wasn’t familiar,” Baekhyun explains and suddenly he leans over to sniff at the air around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks at his best friend in confusion and Baekhyun frowns at him,

“Why is there a scent stuck to you? I didn’t notice it at first since you showered but now that you’re worked up it’s coming off of you in waves. That scent… your partner, they scented you Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun frowns and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. Kyungsoo hadn’t even known that Jongin had been scenting him it must be really faint because even Kyungsoo couldn’t smell traces of Jongin on him. Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to think further because Baekhyun blurts out something he never would’ve expected.

“Kyungsoo... were you imprinted on too?”

 

Ohio - HYUKOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with the imprinting is actually taken from Twilight's wikia page :D  
> http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Imprinting  
> Yes this is when I shall begin incorporating baekyeol into the plot, I'm so used to sticking to one OTP in my fics, I'll try my best to focus on em both  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. not even gonna lie, that last bit was a lil rushed, sorry about that ;; I haven't been pacing myself well when it comes to writing this, will be sure to take my time from now on :D 


	4. Talk Me Down

“What do you mean by too? What have you been hiding from me?” Kyungsoo tries not to sound hostile but he’s definitely exasperated. His eyes narrowed as he stares at Baekhyun’s side profile. He pays attention to every detail of his expression, trying to see anything that might be out of place. Baekhyun purses his lips and his hands are white from the grip he has on the steering wheel. For a moment they sit in silence, but Kyungsoo can tell Baekhyun is trying to figure out how he wants to say whatever it is he needs to.

“I don’t know how it works exactly but when a shifter imprints on someone else, there’s a faint scent that clings to them. Not necessarily scenting… because that would be much stronger but it does show that you’ve been imprinted on and that you’re off limits. It’s not as strong as being claimed but it does act as a ward against other wolves,” Baekhyun mumbles and Kyungsoo blinks rapidly. So Baekhyun could tell that Jongin imprinted on him solely by scent? And hold on, what did being claimed mean?

“If you’ve noticed, even if you try to wash it off and cover it with different smells, his scent is still there on you,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo sinks back into his seat. He lifts the collar of his shirt and takes a sniff, and indeed there it was, the faintest scent of pine and snow. Kyungsoo shakes his head and he sits back upright, downright glaring at Baekhyun now because he wants to know why exactly his friend knows all about this.

“It happened… last month when I first came to Forks. Yixing, Junmyeon and I had all moved down from Northern Canada and your family was set to come later. I walked into Chemistry and immediately noticed that there was something strange about one of the students. He stared at me, like I made the sun rise or some shit like that. I couldn’t tell that he wasn’t human at first, he had a unique smell to him, one that wasn’t human, vampire or shifter,” Baekhyun frowns and Kyungsoo has a strange sense of deja vu, except the fact that Jongin hadn’t stared at him when he first walked in. Or well… Kyungsoo didn’t see him stare.

“Doesn’t that mean he’s your soulmate? He doesn’t smell like the others?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun’s eyes glow red. They speed down the highway for a little longer before Baekhyun exits, heading down the poorly lit roads lined with forest. He takes a number of small roads to reach the Do house and once they arrive Baekhyun gets out of the car with Kyungsoo following him. Baekhyun jumps from the ground onto the roof of his house and Kyungsoo hopes that he landed on the small balcony that was attached to the library rather than the roof itself. Then again no one seemed to be home so there were no real issues. Kyungsoo jumps up after him.

“According to the facts, he might just be my soulmate. But it doesn’t make any sense. Why would my soulmate be a mutt? Especially one as dumb as Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says with a frown as he settles down in one of the chairs and Kyungsoo sits beside him. Chanyeol had to be the other shifter in the group right? The tall one with the fluffy hair, because Jongdae was mated and Jongin clearly wasn’t mated to Baekhyun. As Kyungsoo is thinking of what to say, Baekhyun’s eyes widen in realisation.

“From what I know Sehun is a year younger than us so…. wait the Chief’s son imprinted on you?! Kyungsoo do you have any idea what this means?!” the sudden raise in his tone causes Kyungsoo to wince and he watches as Baekhyun toes off his shoes and sits cross legged.

“No I don’t… but I’m guessing it’s not great?” Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what it would mean. Sure he’d never be able to go on Quileute lands but that was about it right? It’s not like they could condemn him now that he was Jongin’s mate…. Right?

“I don’t really know either but it definitely doesn’t sound great. Of course we would get stuck with this twist of faith huh. But wait, Kyungsoo is Jongin your soulmate? He imprinted on you, but it may not be the same going the other way. I knew it was weird when you asked Yixing about soulmates when you didn’t care about them before,” Baekhyun rambles on. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what that would mean for Jongin. What happened to a wolf when their mate didn’t accept them? Maybe he should’ve bought that book after all. As he’s thinking, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He doesn’t reach for it.

“He… smells different. That’s about all I know for now. You seem to think that Chanyeol is your soulmate right? How can you be so sure when there’s no record of vampires and shifters bonding in that way? What if it’s just a fluke?” Kyungsoo knew that he was speaking against hard evidence. It still seemed so strange. Baekhyun groans and he leans back against the seat, not knowing how to reply to that. He didn’t have any answers. Neither of them did. Kyungsoo perks up when he hears a car approaching the house and he stands up, leaning over to see that his mother was home. She gets out of her car and slams the door shut, something she never did. Kyungsoo tries to hide but it’s too late, she’s already looking directly at him.

“Kyungsoo, come inside right now please. Baekhyun too,” Kyungsoo flinches and he looks over his shoulder, only to find that Baekhyun was already on the other side of the balcony, ready to launch himself into the trees. He frowns and he rushes over to him, grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s shirt and pulling him back.

“No way are you leaving me alone right now! She called you too, get your ass in there,” Kyungsoo growls and he drags his friend over towards the door that lead into the library. Baekhyun sighs and he grabs his shoes while Kyungsoo removes his, carrying them in their hands as they enter the house. Kyungsoo doesn’t usually bother locking the library door, since he was the only one who actually spent any time on the balcony but tonight he decides to. They make their way down the stairs and Kyungsoo tosses his shoes into his room when he passes it, Baekhyun does the same. When they finally step into the kitchen Kyungsoo sees that his mother has already changed out of her scrubs, she’s now wearing a grey maxi dress and her wavy brown hair is secured in a bun on the top of her head.

“Hi Mrs. Do, how was work?” Baekhyun asks and Shinhye gives him a narrowed look, like she wasn’t in the mood for his games right now. Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun loses all confidence and sits up straight with his hands folded neatly in his lap. He would’ve snorted but it wasn’t the time for that. Shinhye sighs and she grabs a dish towel, running it under the tap before she begins wiping down the counters. It was a nervous habit of hers.

“Your father called me just now, he might not be coming home tonight because of a murder that happened in Port Angeles, he saw you guys driving home when he was driving there,” Shinhye’s voice shakes as she aggressively wipes the countertops, Kyungsoo’s worried she’ll sand down the shiny coating with the force. Kyungsoo knows that it wouldn’t be very wise to hide what they saw in Port Angeles, not when it could his father out. Baekhyun remains quiet, staring at Kyungsoo as if trying to push the responsibility of telling the story onto him, which mainly results in some weird lip gestures and twitching eyes.

“Baekhyun and I stopped by Port Angeles to check out this stationary shop he found and while we were there he caught the scent of another vampire. We left the shop but when we did we saw a… dead person on the ground. We left as soon as we saw it,” Kyungsoo swallows hard and he knows. Both he and Baekhyun have just realized what it is that they saw. They saw a dead person. Someone who was once alive, was now dead. And they’d seen it. And they’d ran. Before he can spiral further into his thoughts his mother touches his shoulder, Kyungsoo lifts his head and she smiles down at him before pulling the two into a hug.

“Your father and I will have a chat with Baekhyun’s parents tomorrow, I want you to be cautious. There could be rogues passing by and us purebloods aren’t exactly favoured,” Shinhye warns them both before she lets go. Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun’s gaze and the two take that as a dismissal, hurrying up the stairs to Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Baekhyun makes himself comfortable on the bed while Kyungsoo closes the door and he goes over to the other door, locking it as well before he covers the glass wall with the thick curtain. It leaves them both in the dark but with vision as strong as theirs it wasn’t too bad.

“I’m going to tell Yixing about all this, I’m sure he’d like to know,” Baekhyun says quietly and Kyungsoo nods. He can see the way Baekhyun’s hand shakes in the dark so he holds out his own, waiting for their fingers to lace together. Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun who doesn’t reciprocate it at first before he exhales and nods, stating that he would be okay. Kyungsoo lets go and Baekhyun pulls out his phone, Kyungsoo does the same. He stares at the small blinking light that indicates he has a text message and he hates that his memory is so perfect, he can remember everything that happened tonight. Sometimes the reality of what they were crashed down on them. And it wasn’t easy to swallow. They may not hunt people, but they had to, to some extent in order to survive.

Kyungsoo unlocks his phone and he doesn’t wince when the light hits his eyes. He does however furrow his eyebrows when he sees a text message from an unknown number. He has an inkling of who it is but he didn’t know that he’d be receiving a text from him so soon. Not after their conversation today.

 

Hi kyungsoo its jongin

_8:32PM_

Hi Jongin, what’s up?

_9:43PM_

 

Kyungsoo sighs, he might not even receive a reply tonight. He flops down on his bed and accidentally knocks Baekhyun’s phone out of his hand, getting a flick on the forehead because of it. For a second he remembers that he should probably save Jongin’s number but he decides to do so when the shifter replies. Baekhyun lies down beside him after texting Yixing and Kyungsoo lies on his side, facing his friend who was already looking at him. He tries to remember what he does know about soulmates and he bites his lip.

“Is it true that no blood will ever be as satisfying as our soulmates’?” Kyungsoo asks. There were a number of stories circling around what would happen if one were bitten by a vampire. One being that a venom would spread, killing the victim and having them reborn as a vampire themselves. But that wasn’t necessarily true. Vampires had control over their venom and they didn’t need to kill whoever it was they fed from. It was why some vampires attacked the same victim over and over again, having a kind of venom that served as a intoxicant that caused the victim to think that it was all a dream. However they only had one or the other, the drug like venom and the venom used to turn the victim into one of their kind.

“That’s what I’ve always heard but I’m not sure, I don’t know what happens if we reject our soulmates either. I mean it’s just our other half right? It’s not like it will kill us… we’re immortal,” Baekhyun mumbles and they both think about his words. It was true. As pureblood vampires they may age normally but once they turn 30 they’ll stop aging altogether. And that was when life would become more difficult, because that’s when everyone around them continued on while they were locked in time. Both he and Baekhyun as well as Yixing had mates that wouldn’t live forever. Of course if Junmyeon wanted, Yixing could turn him into a vampire as well but for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo they were at a standstill.

“Want to listen to music?” Kyungsoo whispers and Baekhyun immediately smiles, reaching for the remote for the stereo system across the room. Kyungsoo takes the remote from him and he connects his own phone via bluetooth, because Baekhyun had the music liberties in the car earlier. They both lie on their backs and Baekhyun closes his eyes while Kyungsoo looks up at the ceiling. It always felt strange, that he couldn’t sleep. He’d never been able to sleep and would never be able to. Sometimes at night he’d think about what it would be like to dream, to escape everything for just a little while. His phone buzzes on his stomach and he watches as the lit up screen brightens the room.

 

Can we meet tmr? Maybe hang out? I think we need to talk

_9:51PM_

We talk during class Jongin

_9:52PM_

I meant outside of class meet me after school?

_9:52 PM_

Okay

_9:53PM_

Ill see you tmr then goodnight! I know u dont sleep but uhh goodnight!

_9:54PM_

Lol thank you Jongin, goodnight

_9:54PM_

 

Kyungsoo locks his phone and he settles back into the duvet that was scrunched up beneath them since neither wanted to reposition themselves. He finally tunes back into the song that’s currently playing and he hadn’t listened to this song in a long time. Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun singing softly beside him and he looks over at his best friend.

“Are you staying the night?”

“Yep, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter compared to the others, it's more focused on info rather than plot  
> I'll be sure to implement more kaisoo and chanbaek in the upcoming chapters :D  
> Also yes I changed the whole venom bite thing, mainly cause I think it'd be harder for vampires to hide that way? Like a bunch of deaths or missing ppl would be suspicious back then, in my opinion naturally adapting and being able to hunt in a way that wouldn't kill the victim 100% of the time is better for the species. Gives em a chance to actually live in one place rather than have to move around all the time too. *casually making my own rules about vampires even tho I probably shouldn't*  
> That's it from me, thank you thank you <3   
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Don't mind the time frame being all over the place LOL I know they got back a lil too quickly and it got late too fast :')


	5. Run With Me

Baekhyun lied. He’d said that he wouldn’t be going anywhere but at 5AM Baekhyun stuttered, fluttering about as he realized that he had an essay due the next day, well a few hours later technically. And so he ran home leaving Kyungsoo alone. Kyungsoo didn’t exactly mind, since he had a good laugh at his best friend’s demise, he also knew that Baekhyun would be fine since he had a few hours to work on it and they were both more than knowledgeable about their school subjects. Kyungsoo can hear his mother shuffling around downstairs and he knows that she’s preparing herself for work.

He leaves his bedroom and hurries down the steps, finding his mother standing at the kitchen sink, her back facing him as she looked at the trees outside. Kyungsoo decides to stand beside her, wanting to see what it is she’s looking at but there isn’t anything other than trees. Shinhye tilts her head and rubs her hand against her neck, exhaling deeply as she does. The sound is heavy and Kyungsoo doesn’t know the weight of it all. Shinhye leans over and she kisses him on the cheek before giving him a weak smile and then she’s gone. Kyungsoo heads down the steps once more, watching his mother drive away as he feels a knot forming in his stomach.

There’s something strange going on and it’d be foolish to assume that it had nothing to do with his family’s return. There weren’t many pure blooded families still alive to this day and Forks had two of them living close to each other. Kyungsoo shakes his head, he can’t focus on this right now. Of course it was important but so was this whole thing going on with Jongin, it had potential to become a huge threat to them all and judging by Baekhyun’s situation the Byun family wasn’t going to be clear of the Quileute tribe radar either. It’s still a little early but Kyungsoo decides to prepare himself for school anyways.

This time he decides to head up the stairs at human speed, of course it takes much longer but he needs this time right now. Kyungsoo’s in a weird mood. He enters his bedroom and goes towards the closet, wondering what he should wear today, whatever it is needs to be comfortable enough for the woods. The woods were the only place where Kyungsoo and Jongin could spend some time to themselves without anything interrupting them. Luckily they weren’t human, because then hanging out in the woods would be a really bad idea especially with rogue vampires running around. Kyungsoo pauses as he slips a green sweater over his head, will it be safe in the woods with rogues running around? They were in Port Angeles yesterday, could they have possibly followed him and Baekhyun back to Forks?

Kyungsoo didn’t know much about shifters and he definitely didn’t know how comfortable Jongin was with using his wolf form but judging by how he met Kyungsoo the other night in said form chances are he was pretty used to it. Kyungsoo sighs and he slips on a pair of black joggers before he finishes off with his glasses. He doesn’t bother doing anything with his hair since the strands weren’t long enough to style anyways. Kyungsoo grabs his backpack and goes downstairs, towards the front door. After locking it securely behind him, he gets into his car and begins driving towards Forks High School. Maybe if Yixing and Junmyeon were early he could spend some time with them.

The drive is silent for the most part. It’s only when he exits the forest and drives onto the main road does he actually play the radio. But then he remembers that he doesn’t care much for the radio and instead decides to plug in his phone, choosing a random song on his playlist before he relaxes into his seat, running a hand down his face as he drives closer and closer to the school. What were he and Jongin going to do? In Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s case it was a little easier for now since the two “despised” each other, but for he and Jongin they were intrigued and it was clear they wanted to know each other more. Jongin may not be comfortable with the fact that Kyungsoo was a vampire but at the same time he wasn’t completely against it either.

Kyungsoo parks in the spot he’d parked in yesterday and when he stepped outside, he silently dubbed this spot his from now on. It was pretty far from the main doors anyways so he was sure no one would have any qualms with him. Kyungsoo slings his backpack over both shoulders and locks his car before he crosses the parking lot, gripping the cold handle of the front door before he swung it open. Once he enters he can see that only a few students are lingering around, it was still early after all. He decides to send a text to the group chat he’d been forced into and although they didn’t really use it he hoped someone would respond. In the meantime he decides to drop by his locker since his homeroom is on the main floor.

Once Kyungsoo enters the staircase at the very end of the hall he quickly noticed how the chatter inside quickly dies down. He can hear the sound of hearts pounding and blood rushing but most of all he can smell… shifters. Kyungsoo lifts his head and he meets numerous golden eyes staring at him. His first instinct is to turn around and run but then again that would just be inconvenient for him. Instead Kyungsoo takes a deep breath (not that he needed it) and he passes by the small group of shifters. He doesn’t bother looking at Jongin. Once he reaches the same step as Chanyeol however, he holds out an arm, blocking Kyungsoo’s way. Kyungsoo balances in a way that was definitely inhuman and he glances at Chanyeol.

“I’m sure your friends have already told you but stay out of our way, the tribe is already onto you _leech_. After all Port Angeles was no coincidence was it?” at the mention of Port Angeles Kyungsoo tenses up. How did he know? Also judging by Jongin’s confused expression and shaking pupils, how did he _not_ know? He was the son of the Chief wasn’t he? Kyungsoo grits his teeth and keeps walking forward, Chanyeol lowers his arm. Kyungsoo reaches the second floor a few steps later and he turns around to address them all.

“I have no intentions to get in your way, so as long as you leave us alone, we’ll leave you alone,” Kyungsoo says and he leaves the stairwell before they can say anything else. Chanyeol seemed like a real piece of work and he seemed almost as stubborn as Baekhyun was. How the two were soulmates, he would never know. Kyungsoo exits the stairwell and he can see that standing in front of his locker at the end of the hallway were none other than his friends. Baekhyun has a stapled bundle of paper in his hands and he’s waving it around carelessly, talking loudly about how it’d taken him a whole 3 hours because he kept getting distracted. Once Kyungsoo approaches them both Baekhyun’s and Yixing’s noses scrunch up.

“I didn’t know the scent was so strong, I only passed by them,” Kyungsoo says and Yixing moves aside so that he can tinker with his lock. Baekhyun holds his essay close to his chest and he leans against the locker next to Kyungsoo’s.

“Did they something happen? You seem even more un-amused than you usually are,” Baekhyun asks and for a moment Kyungsoo wonders if he should even answer. He didn’t know much about Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship beyond their initial bond and their clear distaste towards each other. He could kind of assume that maybe Chanyeol was like this towards the lot of them though. Kyungsoo shoves his Advanced Functions and Biology textbooks into his backpack before he turns to them.

“Chanyeol just gave me a friendly warning about staying out of their way and how he knows about Port Angeles,” Kyungsoo gives a knowing glance at each person in the circle since they all knew by now. Baekhyun frowns and he crosses his arms but the telltale sound of crushed paper causes him to curse underneath his breath and unfurl his arms. Junmyeon looks at the vampires and he bites his lip,

“Kyungsoo, the news hasn’t been released yet right?” Junmyeon asks and Yixing eases closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. Kyungsoo purses his lips and furrows his brows,

“I’m not sure what’s been told to the public, my father didn’t come home last night but I can’t imagine it’d be reported as anything other than an animal attack,” Kyungsoo answers and an uncomfortable silence overcomes them all. Thankfully, they’re saved by the first bell ringing and Kyungsoo says goodbye to Yixing, Junmyeon and Baekhyun as he makes his way back to the main floor.  
  


After school Kyungsoo waits in his car. It’d taken some convincing to get rid of Baekhyun who was keen on spending the day with him since he’d left earlier that same morning. Kyungsoo had reassured his friend, rolling his eyes and stating that really it didn’t matter all too much. But after promising to visit the Byun residence some time tonight did Baekhyun finally relent. Kyungsoo rests his head against the back of his seat and he closes his eyes, only for a few moments before his phone rings.

  
  


hey Kyungsoo, I’ll meet u in the same field as before

_2:32PM_

 

Okay Jongin, I’ll meet you there

_2:32PM_

 

Kyungsoo immediately starts his car and begins the drive home. He was a little excited to talk to Jongin more, okay he was really excited. Something inside of him was just so excited and he didn’t know what that was exactly. Kyungsoo parks his car and he quickly enters his house, dropping his backpack on the floor before he heads back out, locking the door before he breaks into a run. Considering the last time he’d unconsciously answered Jongin’s call, he wasn’t too sure how to find him today. Sure he could smell him but Jongin’s scent was faint, carrying itself in the wind as if he was moving around. Kyungsoo runs through the trees and he sniffs, a frown on his face as he tried to track Jongin down.

Suddenly he can sense something coming down above him and he turns a moment too late, they both tumble for a moment and Kyungsoo regains the upper hand, pinning the person beneath him before he bares his teeth and he can feel his eyes burning red. When the adrenaline and fear passes by he realizes that it’s just Jongin beneath him, panting heavily and looking on the verge of very amused or slightly afraid. Kyungsoo releases his grip and he sits back on Jongin’s thighs, a small smile on his lips.

“You really shouldn’t jump out at me like that, not when there’s rogues running around,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he stands first before holding out a hand for Jongin. Jongin gladly takes it and he jumps up onto his feet effortlessly. However, he doesn’t let go. The two continue walking towards the meadow with their hands held and Kyungsoo finds himself enjoying it a lot. Being with Jongin was comfortable… well to some degree, he still smelt too delectable and Kyungsoo wished he could just smell Jongin’s scent alone. Once they reach the clearing Kyungsoo holds back Jongin when he makes his way forward.

“I don’t know if it’s safe,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin frowns. He looks around and sniffs the air once a breeze passes by.

“I looked around the area before you got here and found no traces of any vampires, we’ll be okay. I do want to hear more about these rogues though,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo decides to trust him. Together they enter the clearing and Jongin sits down on the fluffy grass before patting the spot beside him. Kyungsoo joins him and like before they sit back to back.

“If you don’t know about the rogues than how does Chanyeol know? You’re the Chief’s son aren’t you?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin tenses up behind him. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything and he waits as Jongin brings his knees to his chest, curling up.

“We don’t really use the term Chief anymore, my father is the Head Alpha and he confides in Chanyeol more than he does in me. Chanyeol has already woken as an alpha while I still don’t know my second gender. Also, Chanyeol and my father share a lot of the same views,” Jongin says quietly. Kyungsoo nods his head and he thinks that maybe that would explain why he’s so against vampires in general. It must really hurt his pride as an alpha to have a vampire as his mate. Kyungsoo should tell Baekhyun about this later.

“How did you father even know about it?” Kyungsoo asks but Jongin moves so that they’re sitting across from each other rather than back to back. Kyungsoo is flustered at the sudden eye contact and he keeps his head down.

“I want you to tell me about Port Angeles,” Jongin says seriously and Kyungsoo nods his head. Truthfully, he was hoping that his time with Jongin wouldn’t be about rogues and serious family matters. But that all lead back to their weird relationship anyways. He was kind of hoping they’d talk more about them, and what they wanted to do going forward. Maybe he could lead the conversation back to it all.

“Baekhyun and I were in Port Angeles because I needed to visit a bookstore. I was umm looking up a book about… us, well mainly about your tribe and the whole imprinting business. It didn’t say anything about shifters and vampires but anyways, while we were there Baekhyun noticed that someone was watching us. When we left the store we found a… dead body, they’d been drained. Baekhyun and I ran back to my car and we left before the police got there,” Kyungsoo explains and his voice drifts off near the end, his hands shaking when he remembered the corpse from yesterday. Jongin holds his hands and Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“Well now that you know all about shifters, do you have a book I can borrow to learn all about your kind?” It’s clear Jongin hasn’t come to terms with the word vampire just yet but at least there’s no hint of disgust when he says “your kind”. Kyungsoo laughs and he shakes his head for now. He’d yet to truly scour the books in their small library, there could be something hiding there in all of those old scripts. Maybe he could ask Baekhyun and they’d have to talk about telling Yixing and Junmyeon about their mate situation soon. Jongin stretches his arms up high and he stands, looking down at Kyungsoo with a boyish grin.

“Come on, let’s go for a run,” Jongin sounds a little too excited and Kyungsoo stands as well, looking at him with amusement. Kyungsoo looks around for a moment, wondering if Jongin brought any extra clothes with him.

“I’ll be running with you without the help of my wolf, I’m still pretty fast you know,” Jongin sounds a little snobby but Kyungsoo can tell he’s trying to lighten up the mood. Jongin doesn’t bother counting down before he breaks into a run, towards the summit. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops as he processes the fact that he’d been cheated and he runs after the shifter, catching up to him pretty easily but still requiring a certain amount of effort to keep up with him. Jongin spots him through the trees and throws his head back with a laugh before he runs even faster. Kyungsoo can’t help the giggle in his chest and he bubbles with laughter as well, chasing after the wolf.

The two spend the next few minutes running through the forest and Kyungsoo feels so alive. It’d been a long time since he ran through the forest with someone else for their own enjoyment. Most of the time he’d be hunting or in the other days’ case, running away from something but today was different. Running with Jongin felt amazing. The shifter slows down once they reach the top of the summit and he waits for Kyungsoo in the sunlight that managed to peek through the thin clouds. Kyungsoo hides in the shadows and he regards Jongin with a smile.

“Let me see you?” Jongin asks in an insecure voice. The earlier adrenaline is gone and aside from the slight pants coming from Jongin and the sounds of the forest around them, it was quiet. There had been a reason why his parents as well as Baekhyun’s had chosen Forks to live in, it was generally a very rainy and cloudy area, one that didn’t have a lot of sunlight throughout the year. Kyungsoo knows this a step for both of them, in what direction? He wasn’t too sure either but he was willing to let Jongin see him. Like Jongin had shown him his wolf, Kyungsoo was willing to show this side of him.

Carefully, Kyungsoo takes a step into the sunlight. Jongin doesn’t take his eyes off of him for a second, eyes wide when he sees what Kyungsoo looks like when the sun has touched his skin. Truthfully, he looks beautiful, blinding almost. Kyungsoo’s skin shimmers in the sunlight, like a trillion little diamonds had been broken into the finest particles and powdered onto Kyungsoo’s body. Jongin approaches him slowly and he can see how Kyungsoo’s eyes are glowing red, he isn’t sure what it means but the vampire doesn’t seem to be against him coming closer. Kyungsoo clenches his fist when Jongin lightly touches his cheek and when he pulls away, there’s a fine shimmering dust covering his fingertips.

“What is this?” Jongin asks and he looks at Kyungsoo in concern. Kyungsoo leads them back into the shadows and he leans against a tree trunk while Jongin continues to stare at the residue on his fingers. Kyungsoo smiles and he stares at the grass, seeing how the blades keen to the sun’s warmth.

“My kind… we don’t burn in the sun but we’re also not completely immune to it. Once we’re exposed to the sun, depending on how strong, we begin to fade, we turn to dust. I personally don’t know what my limit is, but I don’t stay in the sun for longer than half an hour at most, I’m afraid I’ll just,” Kyungsoo keeps quiet and he gestures to the fine dust. The information serves as a little disturbing for them both and Jongin gently blows the remnants of Kyungsoo from his fingertips. He then leans in close and traps Kyungsoo against the tree, his eyes glowing gold as he leans in. Kyungsoo let’s his eyes flutter closed as well and he leans upward, letting their lips touch for the first time.

Like magic the two move together fluidly. It’s as if the connection inside of them sparks as they grow more and more hungry. Lips meshing together as if they couldn’t control themselves anymore. It was pure instinct, they weren’t in love just yet but they were infatuated, completely taken with one another. Kyungsoo pulls away when Jongin begins to lose his breath and he smiles at him softly, resting their foreheads together. The feeling of bliss lasted for a fleeting moment before Kyungsoo remembered their reality and why they were on the summit of a mountain in the first place.

“Jongin, what do we do?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin steals another kiss from him before he leans on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, burying his face into his neck to seek the comfort of his scent. The position is a little awkward since Kyungsoo is much shorter than Jongin is but he doesn’t move, and he can’t help but steal a breath of Jongin as well. Together they both slide down the trunk of the tree and Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly think that he likes the feeling of tree bark sliding against his skin or his sweater but soon he has a lapful of Jongin so it isn’t too bad.

“For now, can we just keep doing this? I don’t want to stop being with you, I haven’t gotten to know you yet. And god I really want to. I want to know you so bad,” Jongin’s voice doesn’t hover above a whisper and Kyungsoo agrees. It wasn’t like they were breaking any rules right? Kyungsoo was staying off of Quileute lands, they weren’t really doing anything aside from the kisses and touches which were virtually harmless. They could keep this up couldn’t they? Even if it wasn’t possible, even if they could potentially ruin the “peace” between the vampires and shifters in Forks, this was all they could do.

Being with Jongin made him happy.  
  


Kyungsoo heads directly to the Byun’s after he’d parted with Jongin. There were a number of things he needed to discuss with Baekhyun. The Byun’s house unlike his own was made of mostly wood. The house resembled a very fancy cabin really. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother entering through the front door, he knew that Baekhyun’s parents weren’t home and judging by the lack of scents, neither were Yixing and Junmyeon.

He rounds the back of the house and jumps onto Baekhyun’s balcony, managing to dodge the little roof that Baekhyun had gotten specifically built above his balcony to protect the fluffy beanbag he’d wanted to put out there. Kyungsoo lands beside the cushions and he frowns when he sees that the slide door leading into Baekhyun’s bedroom was wide open. It was extremely unlike Baekhyun to leave his window open like that and so Kyungsoo proceeds with caution. He enters the room and he sees that it’s as messy as it always is but this time it’s messy in an unnatural way. Baekhyun’s corgi butt pillow that Kyungsoo had gifted him during Christmas was on the floor, and Baekhyun would never let Mongryong drop to the floor like that.

Kyungsoo tilts his head upward and he can sense another scent in the room, aside from Baekhyun’s he could smell… a shifter?

 

Run With Me - SHINee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL FINALLY GET SOME BAEKYEOL whoop whoop  
> Sorry for taking so long :') I've been busy, y'all know, school year beginning and all that jazz  
> I actually wrote this entire chapter at school LOL so that was that  
> I'm really glad to see y'all are enjoying this <333 also yep! I kept the sparkles but gave them another factor that adds to the plot a lil  
> Well that's enough from me, do tell me what you guys think and what you think baekyeol will be like!  
> Thank you and good luck to all of you in your academic year and to those who aren't in school, well, good luck with your jobs and your life and just have a great day!  
> \- Airi


	6. Different

Baekhyun ran through the woods with a pout on his lips and with his hands holding securely to his backpack that he hadn’t bothered putting on. The hours between school were much too long, especially when you couldn’t sleep. Baekhyun had been hoping to spend some time with Kyungsoo after school, maybe even with Junmyeon or Yixing but alas, they’ve all left him. Kyungsoo was being all secretive (Baekhyun already knew he was probably meeting up with the Chief’s kid) and Yixing and Junmyeon were going on a date. And as much as they liked to reassure him that he wasn’t a third wheel, it still felt like he was.

His house wasn’t too far from the school and so it was pretty normal of him to just walk home. The other kids didn’t find it too odd that he had no car or that he didn’t use one of the few busses running through town, it was a known fact that the Byun residence was somewhere in the woods. Considering the reputation of the woods in general it was easy for both Baekhyun’s family as well as Kyungsoo’s to hide where no one would look for them. And it was always much needed since the lives they lived outside of their homes was mostly lies. Baekhyun makes it back to his house a little later than he usually does, he’d been distracted during his run and even dropped his bag when hopping from tree to tree.

Not bothering to go through the front door, Baekhyun jumps up to the balcony that lead to his bedroom. He squats down and unzips the beanbag, rummaging around in the stuffing before he finds a small key. After unlocking the door Baekhyun hides the key in the same place and leaves his shoes on the balcony before he drops his backpack and closes the door behind him. Baekhyun sighs and he drops down onto his bed a little too dramatically, then again he was a little tired. When Kyungsoo hadn’t been here Baekhyun had simply ignored the whole soulmate/imprinting business. He’d let the whole thing fly over his head since he thought it was probably just a misunderstanding.

But now that Kyungsoo was experiencing the same thing it was possible this was more than just a coincidence. Baekhyun sighs, he doesn’t really want to deal with it all but it’s clear Kyungsoo does and truthfully he was pretty happy to know he wasn’t the only one that this was happening to. They were both purebloods, did it have something to do with that? That made things even stranger in his mind. If they were human prior to turning then sure, the universe could’ve made them mates with the shifters. But they were born vampires. Which made it all more confusing really, it meant that the universe had chosen shifters as their soulmates and vice versa. Baekhyun shakes his head and he groans, this was why he didn’t want to bother with it all.

Baekhyun doesn’t flinch when he hears a soft thud in his bedroom, instead he simply turns so that he’s not face first into his mattress anymore and he sees Chanyeol standing there, looking as proud as he always does. Baekhyun doesn’t move a muscle as he stares at the shifter who stares at him right back. They both regard one another like wild animals, waiting for the first move to be made before they attack. As usual, Chanyeol is the first to crack, too driven by his instincts unlike Baekhyun. Chanyeol pounces on Baekhyun in a second but the vampire rolls out of the way, landing on the ground when the shifter lands on his bed. Chanyeol turns his head with a glare, almost offended that Baekhyun had dodged him.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at that golden glare, and he’s sure to rival that with red. Chanyeol jumps from the bed and once again Baekhyun tries to get out of the way, knocking into the wall as he does. The impact catches him off guard and Chanyeol takes that opportunity to pin him down. Baekhyun gasps as his head hits the wall and numerous collectables on his bookshelf fall to the ground. Chanyeol tries to take the upper hand but Baekhyun fights back, knocking down the alpha onto the bed unaware of his duvet and pillows falling to the ground as he does. Baekhyun bares his teeth and he meets Chanyeol’s eyes before he descends, making sure he sees the consent in those hazy golden eyes.

Once he does, he leans down and bites Chanyeol’s shoulder. It really wasn’t the best spot but it was much more manageable than the neck was and easier to hide. Baekhyun moans once the hot blood touches his tongue and Chanyeol wraps his arms around the vampire, bucking his hips in arousal. They’d soon discovered upon meeting one another that a vampire’s venom does not affect a shifter as it does a human. To a shifter the venom evokes arousal rather than a dreamlike state. Chanyeol would still remember everything once the venom had worn off but ironically enough it was under the influence of venom that allowed them to indulge in each other like so.

Chanyeol’s blood tasted like the most delectable nectar, it coated his mouth and lined his throat like honey, the sweetness with a tinge of citrus was so unique it delighted every nerve in Baekhyun’s body. He pulls away once he’s drunk his fill and before he can grasp his surroundings Chanyeol pushes him down into the bed and kisses his lips. Baekhyun hungrily returns the kiss and he wraps his arms around Chanyeol, tugging at the long strands of hair as he does. Through the height of it all Chanyeol doesn’t mind the taste of his blood on Baekhyun’s tongue, his wolf was focused on the taste of his mate.

They continue to kiss for what felt like hours, the two were so in tune with one another. Even if they didn’t want to be. And truth be told, they didn’t. They really didn’t. Chanyeol didn’t want to think about how Baekhyun’s cold skin was against his own, nor how those red eyes were burning themselves into his brain. Baekhyun on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with the intense heat of Chanyeol’s skin and the overwhelming scent of his alpha pheromones that were going wild. But here they were. Together. Simply because it felt right. No one would fit against Chanyeol like Baekhyun did and no one would taste as sweet as Chanyeol did.

“Hurry up,” Baekhyun hisses as he grinds his hips upward against Chanyeol’s. They both moan at the contact and continue to suck on each other’s tongues as they grow closer and closer to the edge. Chanyeol runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair and he grabs the strands a little too roughly causing Baekhyun to arch off of the bed with a groan. Chanyeol’s eyes lid as he looks over the wrecked state of the vampire and Baekhyun whimpers, his hips moving aimlessly as he loses himself in his upcoming pleasure. Chanyeol too feels himself getting closer and he ruts them both to their orgasm. Baekhyun moans Chanyeol’s name as he reaches his end and he opens his eyes at the last minute, seeing that Chanyeol has leaned in towards his neck with his teeth bared.

“No!” Baekhyun cries as he shoves the shifter off of him. Chanyeol flies into the opposite wall and he falls to the ground with a thud, body shuddering as he rides off the waves of his orgasm and as he fights his wolf. Baekhyun sits up, feeling vulnerable as he holds himself and shakes his head. When Baekhyun had first met Chanyeol, it was clear the two weren’t very good at controlling themselves but they had a number of rules. One, that this was all solely for their needs and nothing more. Two, no form of claiming of any kind. Chanyeol pushes himself up off of the ground and he shakes his head, getting a hold of himself.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes and Baekhyun breathes heavily. His chest feels heavy and he doesn’t even have a beating heart. Chanyeol drops down to the floor again, looking up at Baekhyun from the round and fluffy carpet. Baekhyun can’t help but look back at him. Even something as simple as looking at one another felt intense when you were connected Baekhyun thinks. He places a hand on his neck and he looks down at his striped socks.

“Control yourself please, we can’t have that kind of mess right now,” Baekhyun sighs and he goes over to his dresser, walking past Chanyeol as he does. From it, he grabs a two pairs of clean boxers, tossing one of them at Chanyeol. Baekhyun then grabs a pack of baby wipes and carelessly drops a few onto the spent shifter. Quietly, they clean themselves up and Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol’s soiled underwear into the shifter’s jeans. He then goes over to his window and looks back at Chanyeol before he jumps out. Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol following him after he lands on the ground and the two run out towards the border between Forks and the reservation. They both pause at the large boulder that sat above the small stream and Baekhyun leans against it while Chanyeol sits on the ground.

“... what you said to Kyungsoo was really unnecessary, he’s harmless,” Baekhyun begins quietly and Chanyeol doesn’t look at him, opting on kicking the dirt with his shoes. Baekhyun listens carefully to the forest around them. He knows that with the sudden appearance of rogue vampires the Quileute’s were being more mindful of their borders, it’d be disastrous for Chanyeol if he was found alone with a vampire. For Baekhyun, well he wouldn’t really care.

“Everything started happening after he arrived, I had a right to be cautious,” Chanyeol reasons with a growl and Baekhyun bites his lower lip, leave it to the alpha to get defensive way too quickly. He keeps his head level, feeling a little exhausted and not in the mood for arguing right now. Baekhyun squats down beside Chanyeol and he keeps a safe distance between them. Now that the initial desire has been fulfilled they’ve returned to how they usually are. Distant. Cold. Baekhyun wouldn’t go as far as to calling them enemies but they certainly were not friends.

“I’m sure you know by now, Kyungsoo’s family is like my own. We’re the victims here, we’re not the ones causing trouble,” Baekhyun reasons and he isn’t sure if Chanyeol believes him or not but the shifter stands and crosses the border in a heartbeat. Baekhyun watches him go. He watches as Chanyeol runs through the trees, and as he expected, Chanyeol doesn’t turn back to look at him.

Baekhyun decides not to watch him any longer but even he knows that he waits for the shifter to be fully out of sight before he heads back to his house. He chooses not to run, opting on taking his time strolling through the forest. Baekhyun looks down at his dirty socks and he curses at himself for not having put on his shoes before he leapt out the window. His yellow and white striped socks were never going to be the same seeing as how there’s so much caked dirt on the sole of his foot. Baekhyun groans and he runs his hands down his face. It was always like this with Chanyeol. Sure, things felt right in the moment but when everything was done, was the weight he felt afterwards worth it?

The sound of a branch snapping causes Baekhyun to pause and he lifts his head, eyeing the sky before he sees a group of birds flying away from the east overhead. He immediately picks up into a run and he doesn’t know if he should head home or if he should head elsewhere. Could it be rogues? Maybe it was just curious animals in the forest. Baekhyun runs faster than he usually does and everything passes by in a blur behind him. His eyes are alert, darting side to side as he avoids the trees.

“Baekhyun!” he skids to a stop at the sound of his name and seconds later Kyungsoo runs up behind him. Baekhyun stares at his best friend with confused eyes, wondering why he was here and why he’d been chasing him. Baekhyun tilts his head with a gesture to meet him back in his room and he speeds off. He’d always been a little faster than Kyungsoo was, mainly because he grew up using his vampiric speed for almost everything, while Kyungsoo had been a little more conservative and cautious about being caught. Baekhyun removes his socks mid jump and he lands on his balcony barefoot and maybe a little too harshly because the wooden planks bend beneath the impact.

“You told me to drop by so I did, but you weren’t here and there were unfamiliar scents in the air so I went looking for you,” Kyungsoo says as soon as he enters Baekhyun’s bedroom. Baekhyun tosses his dirty socks into the garbage bin and he sits on the bed while Kyungsoo decides to sit on the chair at his desk. Baekhyun lies back on the messy duvet and he can still smell Chanyeol in his sheets, he smelt of a rainy day and leaves. Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo and he can see that his friend has things he wants to say, so with a small nod of his head he gives Kyungsoo the assurance he needs to press forward.

“Baekhyun… Chanyeol was here right? Isn’t that risky?” Baekhyun closes his eyes as he exhales and he can’t help but smile. Kyungsoo was as polite as ever. There was the undeniable scent of blood and sex in the room, it was hard to ignore. And even if the scents pertained to his soulmate were stronger to him it was clear Kyungsoo could smell it too, hence why he avoided the bed. Baekhyun opens his eyes and he turns on his side, resting his head on the bundled up duvet so that he could look at his friend.

“We don’t always meet here… but sometimes he has trouble controlling his urges and he looks for me,” Baekhyun admits. It was careless of Chanyeol to have come to his bedroom in the late afternoon. Even if no one had been home it didn’t mean the scents would fade in time for everything to be buried underneath the carpet. But Baekhyun had trouble refusing his own urges, and he had even more trouble refusing Chanyeol. Kyungsoo crosses his legs and adjusts himself so that he’s comfortable on Baekhyun’s rickety office chair.

“You drink from him, is that... okay?” Kyungsoo says for a lack of better words. And they both knew that Baekhyun had no damn clue.

“Who’s to say it isn’t? Like you said Kyungsoo, we have no resources about this mess. Chanyeol’s an alpha, a proud one at that. He doesn’t try to talk to me about this, we just… give each other what we need then we’re on our merry way. My body completely rejects animal blood now,” Baekhyun reveals and Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise in surprise. Baekhyun had been confused the first time as well. After he’d drunk Chanyeol’s blood for the very first time he decided to go on a small hunt in the evening since he was still hungry and the amount he’d taken from Chanyeol hadn’t been enough. Needless to say, the squirrel blood ended up being spewed from his mouth as soon as he swallowed.

“I don’t know if it has to do with the wolf in his blood but as delectable as it is in the moment, it doesn’t make me feel great afterwards,” Kyungsoo frowns at the new information. From what he knew, the blood of ones soulmate was supposed to be the most potent and the most aiding. It was supposed to do wonders to the vampire until the blood was fully digested. In their special case, it was the opposite he guessed. Baekhyun clears his throat to gather Kyungsoo’s attention and he smiles,

“How did it go with the Chief’s son?” Baekhyun’s smile grows into a wide grin when he sees how flustered his friend becomes. He positions himself onto his stomach before he leans on his folded arms, tilting his head as he waits for all of the details. Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother asking him how he knows and he goes straight into it.

“It was… fun. I like being with him. We just don’t know what to do from now on,” Kyungsoo seems to be holding back a smile and Baekhyun finds the sight so adorable. He knows not to coo though, from past experience that action ended with Kyungsoo tossing him out of the window. His friend was definitely stronger than he was. Baekhyun leans back on his bed and he looks up at the ceiling.

“Maybe we just shouldn’t do anything. It’s not exactly urgent? We can just keep going as we always have. I do think we should learn more when we can but there’s no rush really, well as of now,” Baekhyun answers and Kyungsoo nods at him with a smile. He wonders if that was what Kyungsoo and the Chief’s kid decided on ultimately. Kyungsoo then decides to jump on the bed and he sits directly on Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Come on, I need help looking through my family library. We might be able to find something about all this or just about purebloods in general. There must be a reason why the other vampires don’t like us,” Kyungsoo hops back onto his feet and Baekhyun huffs, wanting nothing more than to just lazily lay around in his bed all day. But Kyungsoo looked too determined to leave him be. Baekhyun reluctantly pushes himself off of his bed and Kyungsoo pats him on the back, which knocks him back onto the mattress due to the unexpected force.

“By the way his name is Jongin, start using it.”

 

Different - WOODZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song  
> Also what even is this chapter XD I don't know either guys, I'll try and get the plot moving a little more   
> For now I think I'm done sorting out the character set ups and how they'll be from now on  
> Also I'm totally just running with the pureblood business LOL most of that is just coming from me  
> I don't have much to say so :') thank you <3  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Chanyeol isn't necessarily... bad. His character is a little weird for me rn LOL but he's not horrible okay XD he's mainly just... uhh, I'll be sure to show more sides to his character in the future


	7. One Step, Two Steps

Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly like jumping from tree to tree. It’s not really his thing. He personally doesn’t like having to grip onto the bark when he lands or having to break through branches upon his ascent, it was uncomfortable to say the least. Baekhyun however, loved travelling along the tree tops. Now this wouldn’t be an issue, considering Baekhyun didn’t care if Kyungsoo ran or jumped but the problem was, all of the branches being broken from Baekhyun’s spider monkey movements were falling onto him as he ran below.

“Baekhyun, I swear!” Kyungsoo snaps when a branch lodges its way onto the bridge of his nose right behind his glasses. Baekhyun laughs maniacally from above, clearly amused. Kyungsoo shakes his head and he picks up the pace, knowing that Baekhyun can’t travel as fast as he can, not when he’s up in the trees at least. They were heading back to Kyungsoo’s house, it wasn’t a far travel through the forest to be honest. Kyungsoo was getting better at navigating through the endless greens of the forests in Forks. They both land on the upper balcony of his house and Kyungsoo tsks at Baekhyun’s disheveled state, his friend has leaves in his hair and some dirt on his cheek. How that happened, Kyungsoo would never know.

“Won’t your parents know we went through the library? Would they be suspicious?” Baekhyun whispers as soon as he’s been brushed off by Kyungsoo’s unnecessarily hard whacks. They enter the house through the door and Kyungsoo removes his shoes, waiting for Baekhyun to follow suit before they close the door behind them and head into the family library. Baekhyun enters first and Kyungsoo shuts the door, turning on the light to reveal the small bookshelves filled with countless books. Baekhyun may not be the biggest reader but he is still intrigued by the library nonetheless. After all, when you can’t sleep at night there’s only so much you can do. In their cases, it was to read and educate themselves as well as learn all the languages and instruments they wanted to.

“From what I know, I’m the only one who visits the library. My parents are too busy with their jobs right now and it’s not like any of the books are dusty, no one will know they’ve been read,” Kyungsoo says dismissively. Truth be told, his parents probably wouldn’t care too much if he decided to read up on their bloodline. Especially with what was happening recently, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if his mother already knew what was on his mind. Kyungsoo pauses for a moment and he frowns, he wished that he could confide in his mother about the whole situation with Jongin but at the same time he was afraid of her reaction. His parents had never hated shifters, but there was clearly some kind of invisible barrier they never crossed.

“Come on, you’re getting distracted, let’s start looking,” Baekhyun pats his back and he makes his way towards the bookshelf on the left so Kyungsoo heads to the right. Kyungsoo looks over the titles and he can’t seem to find anything particularly eye catching. Majority of the books were history books, of various countries he assumed his parents had ties with. Kyungsoo sees a book branded, “The Volturi” and he grabs it out of interest. There wasn’t a vampire alive that didn’t know of the Volturi, they were an ancient family that were said to be one of the first purebloods alive, they formed a coven and essentially became the ones who govern the vampire society. They essentially made it so that vampires could remain hidden from the humans.

“Kyungsoo, I found a book on the remaining pureblood families,” Baekhyun pipes up and Kyungsoo holds up his own find. The two take a seat beside one another on the ground and look through Kyungsoo’s book first. Baekhyun is impatient to find pictures amongst all of the words so Kyungsoo can only read snippets as the pages are flipped almost aggressively. Kyungsoo stops the turning once they reach a page with a small diagram drawn on it, there are three boxes forming a triangle, each with a name inside.

“So does that mean these three are our government? Is this… Wu Yifan our president or something?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo looks over the other two names, Huang Zitao and Lu Han. They all had to be purebloods right? But they weren’t part of the same family, they were only three and they were merely a coven. Kyungsoo frowns, wondering how they possibly came into power and how they decided to all rule together under one person. If there was one thing about vampires it was that they were extremely prideful on their families. He can’t imagine them peacefully coming to the decision of letting Wu Yifan be in charge.

“I’m guessing so, we don’t really hear much about the Volturi. I don’t know much about what they actually do considering their located in Volterra, Italy. I’m guessing our families not being visited means we haven’t done anything wrong?” Kyungsoo guesses and Baekhyun can only nod with a pout on his lips. He definitely didn’t seem to interested. But then Baekhyun pauses and he sits up straight, Kyungsoo furrows his brows unsure of the sudden concern. Until it hits him as well.

“They… can’t do anything about us interacting with the shifters right? I mean… there’s no real conflicts, there’s no problems or risks of being exposed to the humans…”Baekhyun’s voice trails off and Kyungsoo can’t necessarily confirm or deny his suspicions. There were a few rules when it came to the vampire society but aside from not being allowed to excessively hunt and having to keep their identities hidden from the humans, Kyungsoo didn’t know any others. Kyungsoo shuts the book and he reaches for what Baekhyun had found. He flips open the book which isn’t longer than a few pages long, and he can see that each page has a family tree on them. Some of them have been crossed out and the sight gives him chills.

“One… two… th-... five? There’s only five families left?” Kyungsoo’s shocked. Although he didn’t have much of a clue of how many there were to begin with, five seemed like such a low number. Kyungsoo looks over the names and he can see, Do, Byun, Morris, Edwards and the Cullens. That was all that was left? Baekhyun flips through the few pages and he notes how not all of the family members on some pages were crossed out. Some members of the Stirling family were still alive as well as the Telder family.

“Are we being hunted?” Kyungsoo drops the book after Baekhyun’s question and he feels nauseous. He picks up both books and returns them to their prior spots before he holds Baekhyun’s wrist and leads him out of the family library. The two make their way down to the kitchen and Kyungsoo pulls out two bags of blood from the fridge. He slides one over to Baekhyun and he leans on the countertop, running a hand down his face.

“Someone must have figured out that both of our families are in Forks, do you think that’s why the rogues were following us? How can they tell we’re pure blooded? I swear both you and Yixing smell the same to me,” Baekhyun begins to panic and Kyungsoo gestures for him to drink his blood to calm him down. The two sit there in silence for a moment, idly thinking about their situation as they drink themselves full. Well, mostly full. Baekhyun doesn’t finish his entire bag because he’d already fed from Chanyeol earlier so Kyungsoo finishes it for him.

“I can’t imagine that is their goal right now. In the book our names aren’t there, neither is Yixing’s and he’s a part of your family now. But if that is the case… having both of our families in the same place could go one of both ways. Either we’re easier to wipe out or we’re stronger in terms of defending ourselves,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. He was thinking about this all too seriously wasn’t he? There was no need to go all defense mode right now. Right? He shakes his head once more and Baekhyun flicks him.

“Shake anymore and you’ll go bald. The thing is, our families are pretty peaceful, I wouldn’t be surprised if we just relocated but… you and I both know we can’t leave Forks without them. Yixing can’t leave either,” Kyungsoo can’t say anything because it's true. He may not know too much about the mechanics of soulmates but he does know that once you meet your soulmate it’s almost impossible to leave them. In Yixing’s case maybe it wouldn’t be too bad on Jumyeon’s end since he was human but for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo… they were imprinted on. The bond goes both ways for them and it’d be difficult to stay apart.

“Well, let’s hope it doesn't come to that point, so that we don’t have to think about it. It’s been a long day, are you going to stay?” Kyungsoo asks as he looks over to the clock on the oven, seeing as how it was well into the late evening now. Baekhyun stands up and shakes his head, cleaning up the small droplets of blood that fell on the table due to his carelessness.

“I should head home and make sure Chanyeol’s scent isn’t in my room anymore, I always tell him not to come to my room but,” Baekhyun cuts himself off with a frown. Kyungsoo nods in understanding and he walks Baekhyun back upstairs to the balcony. Kyungsoo gives him a hug and he watches as Baekhyun jumps off into the forest. He locks the door and carries his shoes downstairs before he heads back up to his bedroom. Kyungsoo shuts the door behind him and he opens the door on the opposite end, sitting down as he swings his legs. Realistically this kind of bedroom asset would be extremely dangerous, after all who would have a door that opened to a ten foot drop.

Kyungsoo sits there blankly and he sighs, tomorrow was Friday. Maybe the weekend would be less eventful.

 

Needless to say, today was not the kind of day Kyungsoo wanted. The moment he saw the sun rise he knew something was wrong. The sun did not rise and hide behind the thick clouds like they usually did no. The sun was actually shining down on Forks. Kyungsoo eyes the rays of sunshine pouring into his bedroom with mixed feelings. He jumps over to the curtains and pulls them shut, having forgotten to do so a few hours prior when he’d been sitting on the edge of his room. Kyungsoo sighs and he looks over to his bedroom door when he hears it opening. He sees both of his parents standing there and he’s surprised to see his father.

“I already called the school to let them know you won’t be attending, and although I heard about it from your mother I want to know exactly what happened in Port Angeles Kyungsoo,” Soohyun says with a serious expression on his face. Kyungsoo sits cross legged and the man in front of him doesn’t feel like his father no, this man is the Chief of police. He doesn’t necessarily have anything to hide but no one likes being questioned, it just didn’t feel nice.

“I went with Baekhyun to Port Angeles after school, I needed to look for a book. I didn’t notice it but Baekhyun said that he could sense we were being followed as soon as we got there. When we were in the store Baekhyun said that we needed to leave and when we were going to leave through the alleyway we saw that there was… the body lying there, drained. We ran back to the car and drove home,” Kyungsoo says without looking away from his father’s deep gaze. Shinhye is by his side in a second, smiling at him lovingly before she strokes his hair. Soohyun nods and he processes the information.

“Will you two be okay going to work today?” Kyungsoo asks as he gestures to the sunlight behind his curtains. Back in Alaska his parents worked from home, both often being involved in business calls and meetings over Skype. His mother worked in the hospital but he couldn’t imagine his parents possibly driving in public with the sun shining on them, no matter how tinted their windows were. Only now did Kyungsoo notice that both of his parents were in casual clothing, despite them usually being in uniform by now.

“We’re not going to work but we will be going somewhere with the Byun’s today. I would advise you, Baekhyun and Yixing to stay home today. I don’t want any of you risking anything by being under the sun,” Soohyun suggests and Kyungsoo can only nod. Shinhye kisses the top of his head and they both leave, shutting the door behind them. Kyungsoo knew that their concern went in two ways. One being, they didn’t know what would happen if they actually ventured out into the sunlight and two being, the risk of being exposed to the humans. Kyungsoo groans and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do for the day.

Baekhyun hasn’t even texted him yet so he assumes no one’s going to be breaking any rules today. Kyungsoo decides to busy himself with a movie and he just clicks on whatever he sees first on Netflix. It ends up being a movie that he’s seen a lot of interest in lately, it was a romantic comedy that followed a teenage girl who writes letters when she has feelings for someone, only to never send it. That is until the letters get sent out anyways. Kyungsoo finds himself enjoying it, the soundtrack is good at least. As soon as the credits begin to roll, he feels his throat itching. Why was he so thirsty lately? He’d been drinking more blood than usual. However before he could get out of bed he hears knocking on his window.

The sound makes him freeze and he prays to the god’s that its Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sets his laptop aside and he glances over to his phone, seeing how he has two unread messages. He assumes its from Baekhyun asking to be let in so he goes over to the curtain, opening it a sliver with caution. He does not expect to see Jongin standing on the small ledge awkwardly, his body flattened against the glass in fear that he’ll fall. Not to mention how he has a large backpack strapped to him that was probably messing with his balance further. Kyungsoo can’t properly react since he’s too busy opening the door before he pulls Jongin inside, closing it up again.

Kyungsoo gasps as he’s pulled down into a warm hug and he finds himself melting in Jongin’s embrace. Shifters normally ran warmer but Jongin had been warmed by the sun as well, and he smelt positively _divine_. Kyungsoo remembers his thirst and he tries to pull away but Jongin won’t let him. He closes his eyes but then it ends up causing him to rely more on his other senses so he opens them again, only to have Jongin’s lips pressed against his own. The surprise is welcomed but he can hear Jongin’s increasing heartbeat, he can smell the way his blood is getting worked up.

“Jongin, wait, I’m thirsty,” Kyungsoo forces himself to stop and Jongin looks at him like a hurt puppy. He gives him a small smile hoping that it would reassure him and he gestures for Jongin to wait for him. Maybe he unconsciously did it in the same way he’d ask a dog to wait for him but he exits his bedroom, speeding down the stairs before he pulled a bag of blood out of the fridge. Kyungsoo drinks it almost too aggressively and he has to remind himself to loosen his grip or else the bag will explode and the last thing he wants to do is freak out Jongin by being covered in blood. After he’s finished he washes his hands and discards the bag appropriately then he returns to Jongin.

Jongin was in the same place he’d left him in, chest still heaving from their kiss earlier. Kyungsoo smiles and he sits down beside him on the floor, crossing his legs. He knows that Jongin shouldn’t be here. He knows that his throat is still itching despite just having fed but having Jongin in front of him like this was the sweetest temptation. In too many ways. His blood. His touch. Jongin was going to drive Kyungsoo insane. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Jongin touches his lower lip,

“You didn’t have to rush, I… wouldn’t mind if you drank here,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo pulls away, licking his lips as he scoots a safe distance away from Jongin. He knows that it’s a lie. Jongin definitely is not comfortable with the fact that he is a blood drinker and Kyungsoo assumes he knows they wouldn’t have packaged animal blood in house. Jongin doesn’t like the distance and comes closer, clinging onto Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hopes Jongin doesn’t mind sitting on the floor because sitting on the bed would cause his scent to stay there.

“Why are you here Jongin? You’re skipping school you know,” Kyungsoo chides playfully. It’s crazy how much he’s come to miss Jongin. They’ve only been apart for less than a day, was he getting too attached? Were they moving too fast? What was the definition of moving too fast in their situation? Jongin lifts his head from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he sighs,

“After I got home from our date yesterday… something happened with my Father. I was hoping to see you in Biology but when you weren’t there I panicked? For some reason I had this image of you trying to go to school and turning to dust or something… seeing you alive and well makes me happy,” Jongin blurts out and it isn’t hard to tell he acted solely on instincts. Honestly Kyungsoo was immensely happy that Jongin sought him out when he was upset. Also, Jongin called their outing a date and that made him even happier.

“Whenever it’s sunny it’s just safer for me to stay home, as you can see I’m alive and well. You could’ve texted me to ask Jongin, I think you and I both know how risky it is for you to come to my house,” Kyungsoo hopes that he doesn’t sound as though he doesn’t want Jongin here. Because he does. He’s fine with Jongin being anywhere really, as long as he’s by his side. But keeping their bond a secret was in everyone’s best interest right now. Jongin nods in understanding and he leans in to kiss him. Kyungsoo hesitates since he’s sure his mouth tastes like blood right now but Jongin urges him closer, pinching his thigh so that he opens his mouth.

The lingering taste of human blood and the raw taste of Jongin was more than Kyungsoo thought he could handle. Jongin’s kiss causes him to keen back and he ends up with his back against the foot of his bed. Jongin holds his cheeks delicately as he places a final chaste kiss on his lips and Kyungsoo looks at Jongin in awe. Jongin looks away from Kyungsoo’s face and proceeds to look around his room. It makes Kyungsoo feel a little vulnerable and even though he knows that he keeps it clean he wonders if something weird is in plain view.

“Your room is so nice… mine is too. I hate that I can’t meet with you like this all the time, I don’t want my first time to be in the forest,” the words are out before Jongin can catch them and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. The very mention of sex causes them both to burn red and Jongin sheepishly moves away from Kyungsoo, feeling extremely shy admitting that he’s thought about having sex with him. Jongin makes a move to stand and he grabs his backpack in a hurry,

“Umm I should get back before lunch is over! I’ll see you soon? I’ll text you!” Jongin squeaks and he goes over to the door but he looks back at Kyungsoo. He seems to have a mental debate with himself before running back over, kissing Kyungsoo once more deeply before he actually does leave. Kyungsoo stares at the open door and he gingerly moves his foot away from the sunlight. A laugh bubbled up inside of him and he buried his face into his mattress the smile never fading from his lips.

Jongin really would be the death of him.

 

One Step, Two Steps - Oh My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the only story I'm actively working on atm and I have no shame XD  
> I'm having a lot of fun with it  
> I couldn't help throwing in kaisoo at the end Dx I just love em, I need to start giving baekyeol more love LOL  
> But I mean, Jongin went to go visit Kyungsoo when he saw he wasn't at school so.... *hint hint nudge nudge*  
> Thank you for all the love! <3  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Forgot to mention, family I use for like actual blood related family (Yixing was technically adopted) and coven for like a group of vampires sticking together


	8. Seventeen

Baekhyun lies on his bed like a starfish, his foot is on his pillow and his head is on the verge of hanging off of the end but he’s simply unimpressed. He _hated_ staying home. Absolutely hated it. Now Baekhyun wouldn’t call himself hyperactive but it was a well known fact to anyone who knew him that he needed to at least be doing something or he’d go insane. Being a vampire wasn’t all fun and dandy, not when you couldn’t sleep. Meaning Baekhyun liked to busy himself with being like a human during the day before spending his nights like a vampire. Day time was for school and homework and running around in the forest. Night time was for learning and hanging out with Kyungsoo and for just… reflecting on what he was.

Yixing was currently somewhere in the house but he was spending time with Junmyeon who had skipped school to come visit. Baekhyun wanted to hang out with them but also decided to give them a little privacy. Maybe he just wasn’t in the mood to socialize? He knew neither would mind if he asked them to join him in playing some good ‘ol Mario Kart but he didn’t want to move right now. Baekhyun huffs and he blows the strands of hair that had been covering his left eye. Maybe he should’ve taken his parents offer of getting him a dog, it would keep him active and he’d have a reason to move.

A very familiar thud sounds from out on his balcony and Baekhyun glances over at his clock, seeing how it was 12:39PM. The door opens a moment later and the breeze carries the curtains before they’re shoved apart. Baekhyun immediately squints as the sunlight pours over his face and he instinctively moves away from it. He looks at the intruder and he tries to hold back an audible sigh when he sees Chanyeol standing in his room, once again. Baekhyun stands up and he speeds over to Chanyeol, shoving him outside. He tries to hide in the shadows but the sunlight is too strong and the small roof over the balcony wasn’t doing much to hide him.

“I told you not to come to my room Chanyeol, Yixing is in the house, what if he smells you?.... Wait, why do you smell so good?” Baekhyun pauses and he leans in to sniff at Chanyeol’s neck. The shifter backed away with a weird look on his face but Baekhyun was intrigued, unconsciously following him into the sunlight to get a closer smell. Chanyeol’s usual scent of leaves and oranges is much stronger today. He smells like absolute comfort, snuggling up warm beside a fireplace whilst drinking hot tea on a cool autumn evening. Baekhyun feels a hand on his shoulder and he opens his eyes, breaking himself out of his trance. Looking up at Chanyeol he can see an unreadable expression on his face. Chanyeol’s skin is covered in the delicate reflections of light that made his skin shine and he’s gently pushed back into the shadows.

“You didn’t come to school today,” Chanyeol says quietly and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. Since when did Chanyeol care about whether he went to school or not? It’s not like the two ever acknowledged each other aside from the odd glare here and there. Also Baekhyun was trying not to correct Chanyeol since technically the school day wasn’t officially over yet.

“I can’t go out under the sunlight. I thought you knew?” Baekhyun says quietly and judging by Chanyeol’s conflicted expression, he didn’t know. Funny, Baekhyun would’ve thought that the shifters would know about the only real weakness they had… shit, was Chanyeol going to use this against him? Wait but he only thinks that maybe they can’t go out under sunlight because they’ll be exposed right? Baekhyun tries not to panic, no damage was done, technically. He can see the small particles of his skin floating freely in the air, the sight makes his stomach churn. Chanyeol steps back and he looks out unto the forest.

“The new moon is approaching, my wolf… has more control,” Chanyeol explains and Baekhyun perks up. Is Chanyeol… opening up? Could it be because his wolf has more control? It’s obvious that sometimes the shifters couldn’t really control their instincts that well, after all that was why he and Chanyeol were even in this mess. Chanyeol’s wolf thought it was a good idea to have imprinted on him. They remain silent for a moment. Baekhyun hadn’t really thought of following up on the whole new moon thing, since he had an inkling of what it entailed. He knew that shifters had a connection to the moon and it’d make sense if they had some kind of pack run during the new moon or something like that. What did it have to do with him?

“During the new moon… we all run together but our senses are also stronger. I’m afraid my wolf might lead me to you,” Chanyeol sits down on the bean bag and Baekhyun is very surprised at this turn of events. He definitely did not think that Chanyeol would visit him during school hours, nor would he make himself comfortable to actually talk to him. Considering this is the first time Chanyeol is actually trying to hold a conversation with him Baekhyun decides to ignore the tone he’d used when he said he was afraid. It sounded… unpleasant. Like he didn’t want it to happen. Now Baekhyun was understanding but it just didn’t feel nice.

“Why would your wolf lead you to me?” Baekhyun sits down inside and he wraps the curtain around himself for extra protection. Chanyeol on the other hand looks at home underneath the sun, it was something Baekhyun could only long for. Baekhyun freezes when he sees Chanyeol staring right at him, those golden eyes should be warm but they’re filled with an emotion Baekhyun is afraid to place right now. He sits up straight but he covers himself with the curtain more, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“My wolf wants to... mate you. We imprinted on you it’s only natural that I’d want to mate with you during the new moon,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol used the term “we”... _we_ . It hadn’t been just his wolf’s decision? Also Chanyeol had just said he wanted to mate with him, singular, without the inclusion of his wolf. _What_? Chanyeol notices the shift in atmosphere and only then does he realize what exactly it was that he said. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol stands in a hurry and he doesn’t look back before jumping off of the balcony. He watches the shifter run off in disbelief and he ignores the funny feeling in his stomach for now.

What was he supposed to do if Chanyeol’s wolf came to him during the new moon? It’d be a disaster to say the least. The shifters would wonder why he’s heading off reservation despite not having a “mate/imprintee” and there was no way Baekhyun would be able to hide the scent of an alpha wolf in his prime time of the month in a house full of vampires. They’d be exposed in a second and who knows what would happen then. Unlike Kyungsoo’s parents his were still a little biased towards the shifters, especially the ones living on the La Push reservation. It had something to do with a past event that Baekhyun doesn’t know about, his parents refused to answer further only telling him to avoid the group of shifters that were at his school.

Baekhyun groans and he shuts his balcony door, locking it out of spite before he drags the curtains closed. He plops down on his bed and wants to call Kyungsoo but he knows that neither of them should leave their houses right now. Talking to Yixing and Junmyeon wouldn’t be the same, not when they weren’t fully informed about the situation. Baekhyun decides against his better judgement and he calls Kyungsoo anyways. The dial tone rings twice before he hears his friend answer, sounding a little breathless,

“Hey Kyungsoo, mind dropping by? If you run through the forest I think you’ll be fine, I’ll leave my balcony unlocked for you… why are you panting?” Baekhyun smiles and he toys around with his duvet as he waits for an excuse. It took a lot to actually leave a vampire panting, considering they didn’t need to breathe anyways.

“ _I’ll fill you in when I get there, leave the balcony open for me, I’m going to jump right in_ ,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Baekhyun quickly reminds him to be careful before ending the call. They were both quite afraid of the sun, which was quite understandable. It was the fear of the unknown really, they didn’t want to know what would really happen if they stayed in the sun for too long. Baekhyun doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to take longer than a few minutes so he goes over to his balcony, opening the curtain carefully before he unlocks the door and shoves it open. He stands beside the door, hidden away as he listens to the sounds outside. Baekhyun closes his eyes and he leans against the wall, exhaling as he listens to the soft whistle of the wind that rushes through the dancing leaves.

He can hear animals scurrying about, no doubt enjoying the beautiful weather that only occurred every once in awhile. The forest sounds more vibrant, animals conversing and the even the plants seemed happier, it brought a smile on his face and although he wanted to peek he knew better than to. His moment is disrupted however when he hears the sound of hasty footsteps followed by a stomp of a dismount, Kyungsoo flies past him and rolls safely into the room. Baekhyun shuts the door in a second, locking it again before he pulls the curtains shut, leaving them in the dark once again. Kyungsoo looks at him with a small smile and he removes his shoes before looking for a tissue box to clean up the dirt that he’d brought in with him.

“I’m not leaving until the sun sets, that was terrifying and I never want to do it again,” Kyungsoo shakes his head with a light laugh and Baekhyun laughs with him. There’s an underlying heaviness in those words but they choose not to elaborate. As Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo clean the specks of dirt he really finds himself fortunate to have his friend here with him. Talking to Kyungsoo on Skype had been great but having him here physically was so much better. Plus he really appreciated how Kyungsoo hadn’t even questioned him when he asked for his company, it really reassured him that Kyungsoo truly had his back no matter what.

“So what’s up?” Kyungsoo asks and he goes to sit down on Baekhyun’s bed, flopping down on the mattress before he grabs Mongryong, the corgi butt pillow, placing it in his lap. Baekhyun sits down beside him and crosses his legs. He can smell the faint scent of shifter on Kyungsoo and he knows that those swollen lips weren’t achieved simply by biting his own lips but he chooses not to say anything. Kyungsoo will probably explain it to him later. Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo can smell the faint scent of Chanyeol, they hadn’t touched and Chanyeol hadn’t really entered his room so it shouldn’t be too bad?

“Thought it’d be a good idea to fill in Yixing and Junmyeon about our… predicament. We could use their support in this,” Baekhyun says quietly and Kyungsoo doesn’t protest. They both stand and Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of Mongryong as they leave his bedroom. Baekhyun’s house had a homey cabin type of aesthetic to it, the walls were covered in framed photos and there were carpets on the floors. Everything was warm and inviting, much less minimalistic than the Do household. Baekhyun leads the way to Yixing’s bedroom which was a few doors down from his own and he knocks on the door.

“Hope you two are decent! Kyungsoo’s here with me,” Baekhyun knocks on the door and he opens it after getting an okay from Junmyeon. It’d been awhile since he entered Yixing’s bedroom, it’d been a sole hangout spot for him and Junmyeon since they met after all. As usual Yixing’s room was a whole wash of whites and greys, he felt comfortable with those colours he’d said. There’s only a bed, a bookshelf and a desk, everything is neatly tucked away and he has some plant pots sitting on the window sill, how they get any sunlight Baekhyun would never know. At the moment Junmyeon is sitting on the bed while Yixing is sitting at the desk. Baekhyun gives them both a knowing smirk and Junmyeon rolls his eyes as the two enter. Kyungsoo opts to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed while Baekhyun sits beside Junmyeon.

“There’s something we would like to tell you… go ahead Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun passes the baton and Kyungsoo has no choice but to catch it. Baekhyun snickers and he sits closer to Junmyeon, resting his chin on his shoulder as he slouches against him. Yixing doesn’t even bat an eyelash. Vampires weren’t very possessive. Kyungsoo sighs and he purses his lips as he wonders how he should phrase it all. Baekhyun gives him a small nod and he hopes his wordless gesture is enough, he’s ready to jump in whenever Kyungsoo needs him to.

“First of all… Baekhyun and I have found our mates, and they just so happen to be… Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo mumbles the last part and Yixing blinks slowly while Junmyeon’s jaw drops. Baekhyun hopes they can match whose mate is whose because he doesn’t really want to spell it out for them. Yixing seems to be taking the news quite well, but then again he was always a little spaced out in general so Baekhyun wasn’t expecting much of a reaction. Junmyeon on the other hand was reacting exactly how he’d expected him to.

“Is that even possible? How does that work?” Junmyeon blurts out and Baekhyun leans into him further with a sigh, if only they knew. Theoretically, it wasn’t that complicated. Chanyeol imprinted on Baekhyun? Okay. Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s mate? Okay. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in love? Not at all. Vampires and shifters having a bond? Unheard of. Yixing makes himself more comfortable on his chair and he sits on it backwards before he leans on his resting arms.

“It all comes down to instincts doesn’t it? Our kind as well as theirs tend to be a bit… primal? I’m not sure if that’s the right word but in the end, we’re quite similar. We want to protect our mates, so do they. We want to become one with our mates, so do they. We long to have a companionship with our mates, and so do they. In the end, your mate is your mate,” Yixing says and his words are heavy. The emphasis he has on the fact that they weren’t different at all is what makes Baekhyun and Kyungsoo think.

“I’m guessing the main problem is what it means in regards to everything else. They have their packs and you have your families. It won’t be easy but I guess you guys already know that,” Yixing smiles and it eases Baekhyun’s thoughts for a moment. He was right after all. If you stripped away all of the so called complications, it all came down to the fact that… the universe deemed them perfect for one another. In whatever way that may be. In Kyungsoo’s case it wasn’t hard to tell they were on their way to falling madly in love. As for he and Chanyeol… maybe some day they’d be good friends? He can’t see them becoming closer in any other way aside from physical as of right now.

“What else did you guys need to tell us?” Junmyeon asks and Kyungsoo looks over to Baekhyun this time, raising an eyebrow as if telling him that it was his turn. Baekhyun sits up straight and he stretches his arms, arching his back as a small groan leaves his lips. Kyungsoo tosses Mongryong at him as a warning to stop stalling and Baekhyun doesn’t manage to catch it, watching with a hurt heart as it rolled across the ground. Baekhyun picks up the pillow in a millisecond, sending a glowing glare to Kyungsoo.

“While we were looking for some possible sources about this whole vampire shifter bond thing we found a book with a list of all of the pureblood families and we think that we’re being hunted,” Baekhyun says and Yixing sits up with wide eyes. Vampires seemed to be a messy species but really, they usually kept to themselves. There was the few territory disputes once in awhile but something like hunting down the pureblood families were serious. It wasn’t hard to tell being a pureblood put you a little higher on the society list, not that it mattered since again, vampires kept to themselves.

“Why though? Purebloods aren’t that different from those that are turned, I see no real gain,” Junmyeon frowns and Baekhyun can tell that Yixing tells him quite a lot about their society. He hopes that the Volturi find no reason to step in and intervene. Kyungsoo sighs and he leans his head back against the mattress, his hands now awkwardly folded in his lap since he no longer had Mongryong to hold. Baekhyun mentally sticks his tongue out at him, serves him right.

“Maybe it’s to promote equality? I mean, technically we aren’t different from you at all. But we do have bloodlines and we do have the ability to procreate. But like you said, I don’t see a problem with that. If anything it’s more inconvenient because we actually have to raise our offspring until they can control themselves… The Volturi themselves are purebloods though… unless,” Kyungsoo’s words trail off and they all look at one another.

“Someone’s planning to overrule The Volturi,” Kyungsoo finishes and there’s a heavy silence in the air. Baekhyun attempts to lighten the atmosphere,

“This is all speculation though, we can’t really go around declaring anything without solid proof. In the end I guess the main point is, we need to be careful. Rogues are in the area and Yixing you need to make sure Junmyeon is safe. Kyungsoo and I will just have to make sure they don’t figure out about our shifter mates,” Baekhyun explains and he stands up with Mongryong in his arms. Kyungsoo unconsciously stands with him and they walk towards the door.

“Park Chanyeol though? How’d you end up with such bad luck,” Junmyeon smiles at him with sympathy and Baekhyun rolls his eyes with a laugh. They both leave the room and head back towards Baekhyun’s, Kyungsoo snatches Mongryong back on the way up. They both take a seat on the bed again and Baekhyun has to confirm whether or not Kyungsoo knows anything about the new moon. Kyungsoo lies down in a lifeless heap and Baekhyun lies down beside him.

“Has Jongin told you anything about the new moon?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo’s expression is enough to tell him. Chanyeol hadn’t really told him much about it, hell he didn’t even tell him exactly when it was. He guessed they’d have to google it later, google had everything right?

“During the new moon they go on a pack run, Chanyeol said that their instincts take over and there’s a chance it’ll lead them right to us. I suggest we hide somewhere, maybe out in one of the empty cabins near the summit? We’ll be far from La Push and won’t have to worry too much. Plus, they’ll be in the mating mood and I’m assuming we both don’t want that right now,” Baekhyun watches the way Kyungsoo’s expression changes. His furrowed eyebrows relax only to furrow even further and his lips grow tense, he’s lost in thought. Slowly Kyungsoo begins to nod and he runs his hands down his face.

“I’m guessing Jongin visited you too? Chanyeol popped by to warn me about the new moon then he ran off. I swear, shifters and their possessive qualities are something else,” Baekhyun sighs and he bundles up his duvet, kicking at Kyungsoo to move since he’s lying down on half of it. He curls himself up and throws a leg over it once he manages to mould it into a makeshift body pillow. Although he had an actual body there, he could tell Kyungsoo wasn’t really in a cuddling mood at the moment, he however, wanted cuddles.

“I’m guessing the new moon doesn’t affect us at all, but because it affects them it ends up affecting us anyways. It was difficult controlling myself earlier, I’ve been so thirsty lately and he smelt so _good_ ,” Kyungsoo speaks like he’s ashamed of himself. Baekhyun can relate to that. He wonders if they smelt more desirable to their mates, it had to be a two way street right? Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo’s on the shoulder, or at least he tries to but since they’re lying a little too close he ends up bending his arm awkwardly and patting his friend’s chest instead, getting a weird look in return.

“Let’s go for the cabin plan alright? We’ll make it through the new moon but we need to prepare ourselves,” Baekhyun doesn’t exactly speak with confidence but Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything else. He simply nods. Well, this was going to be quite the obstacle.

 

Seventeen - Troye Sivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought this chapter was going to be short XD   
> I swear they'll be going back to school next chapter LOL  
> Also this was a very... hmm I don't know how I feel about this one  
> It's mainly a lot of talking, inner questions and speculations ahaha  
> Thank you again for the support <3  
> \- Airi


	9. Newton's Apple

Jongin jolts from his sleep and he wakes up aching. It takes him a moment to actually open his eyes and when he does, he’s on the floor. How he’d managed to fall off his bed while sleeping without waking up? He’d never know. Jongin stretches and he pushes himself up off of the floor, his toes curling in the wool rug beneath his feet as he walks over to the window. He touches the thin linen for a moment before he pulls it open, squinting as the sun hits his eyes. For a moment Jongin simply stands there. After a moment he pushes open the window and closes his eyes as the morning sun warms his skin and the wind kisses his cheeks. Living on the La Push reservation they did have sunlight in the mornings but it often hid in the early afternoon before the skies matched those of Forks. 

The sun used to be his favourite thing. He loved the sun when he was a child. Playing in the sun was a precious memory of his. He could still remember when he’d first learned how to shift at the age of 8, all those days he spent lying in the meadows, rolling around in the grass underneath the warm sun. But now he finds himself having mixed feelings towards the large star in the sky. He couldn’t deny that he still loved it, a lot of his happiest moments were tied to it. Knowing that it could potentially kill Kyungsoo however… didn’t make it all too loving in his eyes anymore. At the thought of the vampire Jongin finds himself smiling. 

His initial reaction to any thought of Kyungsoo was a smile. But as he thought longer and harder, the smile faded and he felt an emptiness inside of him. The reality that he and Kyungsoo were so different was hard to swallow sometimes. It didn’t always show, not during their first meeting at least. Jongin could still remember that moment like it was yesterday, although it had only been a number of days ago, seeing Kyungsoo for the first time had completely turned his world upside down. He’d been sleeping on his desk that morning like he always did when suddenly the sweetest scent of peaches tickled his nostrils, followed by the comforting scent of books. Jongin had lifted his head ever so slightly just to take a peek at the person who’d just entered the room and his vision had changed completely. 

Suddenly, all he could see was this new person. All he cared about was this new person. He could feel his heart leave him and it was scary, watching it get stolen by someone he didn’t even know yet. Jongin had wasted no time and although he would’ve opted on keeping to himself like he usually did, he decided to start a conversation with this person. He hadn’t realized it at the time but he’d imprinted on Kyungsoo on that very day. It was a precious memory to him. One that was easily tainted when he remembered the utter devastation he’d felt when he walked into the cafeteria after meeting up with his pack members. Hearing Chanyeol and Jongdae talk about the new vampire was fine, he didn’t care about what they did all too much but that moment he met Kyungsoo’s eyes across the room he’d felt sick. 

Jongin wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking at the time but he did know that it suddenly felt wrong but in the best way possible. It was like a guilty pleasure. Kyungsoo was his guilty pleasure and he couldn’t stay away. Kyungsoo occupied his thoughts from the moment he woke to the moment he slept. He’d stay with Kyungsoo all day if he could but it was clear that the universe didn’t care about what he wanted. And even though his heart grew lighter at the thought of the vampire, the knocking at his door served as a cruel reminder and it made him shrivel up inside.

“Jongin-! Oh you’re already awake, well that’s a first. What’re you standing there for? Come on down for breakfast,” Jongdae says to him before he turns to leave, making his way down the stairs as loudly as he always does. Jongin takes a deep breath and he looks back at the window, pulling the curtain closed harshly before he follows his cousin downstairs. Mornings in their household were always lively. Well, the only lively person was Jongdae, everyone else was on the quieter side. Jongin is the last to come down as usual and he can see his father, Yonghwa, watching him from the head of the table. To his right sits Chanyeol and to his left is Jooyeon his second eldest sister. The eldest Jungah was living with her family somewhere in Phoenix. Jongin doesn’t care too much about not having a place beside his father even if he was the unofficial “heir” to the pack. 

Jongin takes a seat in between Sehun and Jongdae who was across from Minseok. His mother is nowhere to be seen and he wonders if she’d gone to work early again. His mother was his only barrier from his father. These past few days have been tense to say the least. His father always grew weary during the new moon, even though it came every month. But then again it wasn’t like Jongin didn’t know why. His father was waiting to know whether he’d awakened or not. Jongin knows this month will be another disappointment, he doesn’t feel much different than he usually does. Well… he can’t exactly tell if his bodily changes are due to him imprinting on someone or not. Jongin waits for the rest of the table to start eating before he even bothers stabbing the french toast on his plate.

“Any news on the Do’s?” Yonghwa asks the table and Jongin knows that the question is seemingly directed at all of them but mostly to Chanyeol, to himself as well but Chanyeol was the only one who provided proper answers. Jongin had stated before that he showed no interest in what the vampires living in Forks did, as long as they weren’t excessively feeding off of humans and trespassing on their land he really saw no point in watching them so closely. His father on the other hand thought otherwise, which was why they all went to school off of the reserve. Jongin hopes that Chanyeol won’t say anything misleading, Kyungsoo and his family really haven’t been causing any trouble and that wasn’t due to his slight bias either. 

“Nothing has changed, I’ve confirmed that the Do’s and the Byun’s have nothing to do with the Port Angeles incident,” Chanyeol answers quietly and Jongin shoves pieces of toast into his mouth. He notices how Chanyeol’s report sounds less… cold today. Any mention of vampires always had Chanyeol retching almost, his detest for them was immense. Then again it wasn’t like Jongin couldn’t understand his viewpoint. After all, Chanyeol wasn’t born into the Kim pack. He’d been found in the woods, lifeless near a riverbank. Judging by the corpses nearby the whole pack had been wiped out. Yonghwa had deemed it a vampire attack and since it had been much too unnatural. 

“And how do you know that for sure? Did you ask them?” Yonghwa asks and Chanyeol opens his mouth before closing it. His brows furrow and he blankly stabs at his toast, he hadn’t taken a single bite since breakfast started. 

“Chanyeol, Jongdae and Jongin, you three must always remember that they can’t be trusted. They are manipulative in many ways and I want you to take care of yourselves. I’ve said this before but we don’t know what purebloods are capable of, it’s the reason why I have asked you to keep an eye on them,” Yonghwa’s tone softens and Jongin takes a bite of the sliced banana decorating his plate, no doubt Minseok had been the one to prepare breakfast. He was always getting creative with how the food was presented and he didn’t really care about who it was served to, always stating that the love was the same either way. 

“The Byun’s I can tell you are… dangerous. They only care for themselves. The Do’s might be different but in the end they are vampires and they’re close with the Byun’s. It’s strange, why did they suddenly come back to Forks after all of those years?” Yonghwa says to himself mostly and Jongin thinks about how Kyungsoo had told him he was born in Forks but raised in New York. Was that entirely the truth? His father had a point. But Jongin isn’t one to make an accusation without proper proof so he simply lets the information sit in his head. 

“Onto brighter things, this year we’ll be changing the usual route we use for our run. I’d like for us to run towards the summit this time,” Yonghwa says absentmindedly and and he chews on his french toast like it was a piece of steak. He never was a fan of sweet things. Usually they ran by the cliff head off towards the east. Jongin frowns and from what he can remember on his date with Kyungsoo, the summit was quite far from the reservation. It was definitely closer to Forks in that aspect and it was uncommon for the pack run to take place off of the reservation. Jongin holds his tongue for a second but he decides to speak up,

“Why so far? We always stay on the reservation don’t we? What if we run into normal people up there?” Jongin asks and he holds his fork firm in his hand when his father looks at him. There’s no judgement in his eyes, simply curiosity that Jongin had willingly participated in the morning conversation for once. Yesterday morning had been… difficult. There had been a reason why Jongin had felt so desperate for the comfort of his imprintee and when he hadn’t seen Kyungsoo in Biology, his instincts had gone haywire, taking control of him. He had overheard his parents talking about how they were worried about his late awakening. His mother had been genuinely concerned while his father had been concerned about the future of the pack. Jongin can’t remember exactly how he’d felt at the time but he wanted Kyungsoo, someone who accepted him for who and what he was. 

Even if he hadn’t accepted the vampire yet. 

“I don’t plan on leaving the reservation, but I would like us to head North. It would be a change of atmosphere and the moon is always towards the North end of the sky, we should run towards it for once,” Yonghwa explains and Jongin nods his head, sinking back into his seat. Jongin finishes his meal and he excuses himself from the table. He doesn’t wait to actually be excused though and he heads right to the washroom. Jongin stands in front of the mirror for a moment, debating on whether he wanted to take a shower or not. A shower meant that he would be clean but it would also completely remove Kyungsoo’s scent from his skin. It was faint but it was like a safety blanket. In the end he decides to shower since his hair was getting a little greasy looking.

To save time he brushes his teeth in the shower and steps out with his dirty clothes rolled up in one hand and with a towel secured around his waist. Jongin returns to his bedroom and he’s shocked to see his father standing in front of the window. Unlike earlier the curtains were now open wide. Jongin unconsciously moves his foot away from the sunlight on the floor and he shivers when a soft breeze from the open window chills the droplets of water still left on his skin. He enters his bedroom casually and tosses his clothes in the hamper before he digs through his closet for something to wear.

“Ever since you were a child, the first thing you did when you woke up was pull back the curtains and open the window. Even when it was Winter and we had the furnace running you never cared, neither did you care when we had the air conditioning running in the Summer. It was a habit you never broke even when you grew older, yet you did today,” Yonghwa says as he looks at his son. Jongin blinks and he turns towards the closet hoping that his father would give him some privacy as he slips on a pair of boxers and grey joggers. He wears a long sleeved white v neck to finish his outfit and when he turns back his father is looking out the window. 

“Jongin, if something is bothering you, you can confide in me about it. You’re my only son, I imagine there’s a lot you’d like to ask me that you can’t ask your mother,” Yonghwa doesn’t move as Jongin approaches. They’re both silent as they watch the world outside. Jongin’s bedroom view hadn’t really changed throughout the years, it was merely a view of the yard out back, stretching on towards the woods. Jongin doesn’t say anything. He has nothing to say. If he could confide in his father, he would’ve by now but he simply feels like he can’t. There’s a thin line between them, one that he couldn’t cross for his father wasn’t even aware it existed.

“You skipped second period yesterday, you’ve never skipped school before Jongin,” Jongin exhales, so that was what this was all about. He had a feeling leaving within the first few minutes of class would be rendered suspicious but he’d stayed for roll call at least before he ran off to find Kyungsoo. Jongin doesn’t answer even though he knows that his father is waiting for an answer. Instead, he decides to ask what has been bothering him for some time now.

“What exactly is the treaty all about? I’ve always heard about it and I have a general idea about what happened but you haven’t actually explained it to me. If they aren’t even allowed on our land, why do we bother to “invade” theirs? They don’t bother anyone. I don’t see why we’re so paranoid,” Jongin frowns and he watches as the sun slowly begins to hide behind thick clouds in the sky. He wasn’t too sure what time it was but he hopes he isn’t late for school. They usually car pooled together but there was always the odd time Chanyeol would leave without him and he’d have to take one of the cars himself.

“The treaty was created a long time ago. Our forefathers had found the Byun’s and the Do’s hunting animals on our land. In fear that they may mistaken one of our own for a wild animal we established a treaty that they are not to step one foot on our land. Or we would expose them to the normal humans. When they left decades back we didn’t expect to see them again, but it seems their clans have expanded,” Yonghwa speaks thoughtfully and Jongin can understand why the treaty was made. He still hates that he’ll always have to travel far to see Kyungsoo though, not that he really minds but at the same time he would love to have Kyungsoo’s scent on his bed. 

One thing that he’s noticed is how little they actually knew about the vampires. Most of what they knew were about vampires who were turned. The notion of born vampires was still so strange to him. From what he knew, the moment you were turned you could no longer procreate. So how was Kyungsoo born? Jongin sighs and he knows that he’ll have to ask the vampire directly someday, he has a feeling Kyungsoo won’t mind telling him. Jongin smiles to himself once more at the mention of his vampire.

“Was what I said funny? You’re in trouble for skipping class young man, I expect you to stay home until the new moon approaches,” Yonghwa is stern as he leaves the room. Jongin rolls his eyes when he sees that his father didn’t close the door and he grabs his bag that was already prepared from the night before. He swings it over his shoulder and heads downstairs where Chanyeol, Jongdae and Minseok are waiting for him. Jongin raises an eyebrow and he follows them outside before seeing that Sehun was already inside of the car. He was sitting in the driver’s seat, clearly enthusiastic about being given the opportunity to drive. Jongin didn’t really trust him behind the wheel but he had to learn somehow right?

“I wonder if anyone will find their mates during this run,” Jongdae says with a smile as he gets into the passenger seat and the other three squish themselves in the back. Minseok who wasn’t as tall as Chanyeol or Jongin was easily thrown in the middle and he didn’t look too comfortable but as usual he didn’t complain. The mention of a mate makes Jongin’s stomach turn and he looks out the window. Then the car jolts and he remembers to put on his seatbelt. Half a year ago Jongdae had awoken as a beta and during one of the runs his wolf brought him to Minseok. Now the two had already been acquainted but for some reason Jongdae’s wolf didn’t actually imprint on Minseok until that night. Sehun and Minseok usually stayed home during runs since they weren’t shifters and they weren’t able to partake anyways. 

“I think Jongin will find his mate during this next run,” Sehun says from the driver’s seat and Jongin’s eyes widen at the statement. Chanyeol scoffs and Minseok grins, intrigued by his brother’s prediction.

“He’s been so glowy these days, he looks like he’s ready to either awaken or find his mate,” Sehun shrugs and his hands lose control of the wheel for a split second but Jongdae is quick to steady him. Jongin rolls his eyes and he leans his head against the window. But the road towards Forks wasn’t the smoothest and the car ends up going over a divet in the road which makes him hit his head against the glass. Jongin groans and he leans against Minseok instead, Jongdae doesn’t seem all too concerned. Then again, Jongdae was a beta and although they were protective of their mates it wasn’t nearly as extreme as with alphas or even omegas. Jongin wonders what he’ll be. Maybe a beta? He can’t see himself becoming an alpha, no matter how much his father wishes for it. 

Nothing is said for the duration of the ride and Jongin knows it’s because of what Sehun had said. They were all pretty close, as close as a pack could be which meant that they all knew what a sore spot Jongin’s awakening was. The very mention of the topic was enough to dampen the mood instantly and Jongin himself never wanted to talk about it. He was close to his pack mates but at the same time, there was no one he could truly confide in he felt. Chanyeol was a definite no, their views were too different. Jongdae wasn’t all that open minded either, Minseok was but he wasn’t able to keep a secret. As for Sehun, he was unpredictable. Jongin pouts, he wants Kyungsoo. 

They arrive at school within ten minutes and Jongin gets out of the car with a sigh. At least it’s cloudy today. The rest of them pile out of the car as well and Chanyeol takes the lead as they make their way inside of the school. Since they had to drive from the reservation onto campus they usually got to school a little earlier, which was fine since they just stood around and talked to one another anyways. They follow their usual routine, heading towards Jongdae’s and Minseok’s locker first since it was on the first floor, followed by Chanyeol’s on the second and Jongin and Sehun’s on the third. They pause on the third floor and surround Jongin’s locker since it was at the end of the hall while Sehun’s was at the beginning. 

“What do you guys think about the pack run this year? I know Jongin was the only one to say something about it but it’s hard to believe neither of you two would either,” Minseok asks and he sits down on the ground against the lockers, Jongdae immediately sits beside him and Jongin ends up having to move. He looks at both Chanyeol and Jongdae curious to see what their opinion on it was. Even though the pack was supposed to be a family it was hard to speak against the Head Alpha, especially since they were only beginning to become adults. They’d always just followed his orders and now that they were older they pitched in more but were still hesitant.

“I personally don’t like it. Like you said Jongin, there are always people near the summit and even though everyone living on La Push know about the legends most of them don’t know that the shapeshifters actually exist,” Chanyeol says and Jongdae fiddles with his fingers. Jongin can guess he’s thinking the same thing. Jongin doesn’t know how this was going to go but one thing he knew for sure, he’d have to fight his wolf during the run. He wasn’t ignorant as to what happened during the run. It was a time for mating, when their wolves wanted to bond with their mates under the new moon. It was romantic but in Jongin’s reality, this romance would ruin everything. If he ran to Kyungsoo during the run it’d expose him to the Do’s plus he and Kyungsoo weren’t exactly ready to move onto the next stage yet. 

“I can only hope things will go well, my wolf has always wanted to run towards the moon and think about it. Up top on the summit wouldn’t we really be able to let ourselves go? I’ve always wanted to howl on a mountain,” Jongdae laughs and the atmosphere lightens in a millisecond. Jongin couldn’t deny that. He’d always been so cautious whenever he shifted, he was still in the stages of working with his wolf rather than against it. But during the run he wouldn’t mind relenting control… wait he just said he wasn’t going to do that. Jongin keeps his smile but he shakes his head at himself, this was going to be difficult. The vibe in the hallway slowly becomes colder however and Jongin lifts his head to see why. At the other end of the hall was none other than the vampires as well as that one human. 

Jongin looks over for a split second and he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes so that his heart can be satisfied before he looks down. A small smile forms on his lips and he quickly coughs so that he can get rid of it. Kyungsoo was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans along with a black crew neck sweater. He really didn’t wear any other colour but Jongin felt that black suited him well enough that it wasn’t a problem. When he lifts his head he sees Chanyeol staring at the group as well. Jongin’s brows furrow and for a moment he’s worried that the alpha will confront them but instead of disgust his expression looks… sad. Almost as if he was longing for someone. Jongin looks back towards the vampires but they’ve already left. 

The bell rings and they all disperse with promises to meet up in the parking lot after school. Jongin follows Sehun towards their Philosophy class. The subject itself was quite interesting… just not at 8:20 in the morning. Jongin never failed to fall asleep in that class and it didn’t help that their teacher was always half asleep as well, telling the students to read their textbooks before handing out a worksheet. It was a fairly easy class and Jongin is kind of disappointed that it wasn’t more than that. He’d been hoping to actually learn about the topic since he was quite interested in it. Needless to say Philosophy passes by like any other day and Jongin tries not to appear too eager as he collects his things and waves goodbye to Sehun. 

He hurries down the steps and swerves through the groups of people blocking the hallways before he finally makes it to his Biology classroom. As soon as he enters the room he sees that Kyungsoo is there first and the sight of the vampire sitting there, leaning on his hand as he stares out the window was quite a sight to behold. Jongin almost forgets to actually enter the classroom which ends up with him getting nudged inside by his classmate Mike. Jongin sheepishly apologizes and he passes by Kyungsoo to take his seat by the window, he settles his things down and instantly turns to look at the vampire with a smile.

“Good morning,” Jongin can’t hide his grin and Kyungsoo returns it. Jongin takes a moment to admire Kyungsoo’s features, from the way his cheeks scrunched up and how his lips took the shape of a heart when he smiled, gosh he was everything. 

“Good morning Jongin,”  _ oh  _ and that voice. Jongin loved Kyungsoo’s voice, it was so soothing in all of the perfect ways. They don’t have a chance to continue the conversation however because Mr. Luis comes walking in with a thick stack of white sheets in his hands. Jongin prays that it isn’t a pop quiz or some kind… or that it was a quiz or test that he’d forgotten about. Mr. Luis waits for a few moments and when he sees that majority of the seats are filled he closes the door, filtering out the noise in the hallway. He stands behind the lab table up front and a small smile spreads on his lips.

“Permission forms for our annual trip to the greenhouse everybody! I’ll need them in by April which gives you two weeks, Mike, Eric please come up and hand out the forms,” as soon as the words are said the class erupts into a cacophony of excitement. Jongin winces at the initial sound and judging by Kyungsoo’s face he isn’t liking it either. The two look at each other with bright smiles and Jongin leans over, nudging Kyungsoo’s arm with his elbow.

“Will you do me the honour of sitting beside me on the bus?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo can’t hold back his small laugh. The two thank Eric when he passes them the forms and Kyungsoo is already putting it safely into his binder. Technically they were old enough to sign their own forms but they were still at the stage of asking their parents for field trip money. Jongin continues staring at Kyungsoo and the vampire finally catches on that he’s waiting for an answer. Kyungsoo tilts his head and he places a hand on Jongin’s knee,

“Of course I will,”

 

Newton's Apple - NELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to this song, it's beautiful  
> Anyways, I said I wasn't going to delve into Jongin's POV but it needed to be done so that I could introduce the wolves to you guys  
> So it unconsciously became another info heavy chapter  
> Next chapter will take some time, I've been writing this a lot and I wanna take a breather (plus I have midterms soon), but it will definitely be all about the new moon~  
> Thank you, and do tell me what you think will happen!  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. I'm always throwing in small Twilight references when I can and also trying to figure out where I can add Twilight elements since it is a Twilight au :')   
> OH and the Underage tag is for chanbaek who are 17 rn, they're turning 18 later in the year since it's only mid March in this fic


	10. Hungry

Kyungsoo sits on Baekhyun’s bed as he watches him rush around his room, packing things he deemed necessary for their night in the woods. Kyungsoo hadn’t been too sure about when the new moon was exactly, he’d only known that it was near but yesterday at school the shifters had been on edge. All of them. Jongin didn’t even talk to him during Biology, he’d kept to himself and his fists had been clenched, his knuckles white. Kyungsoo didn’t know the details of how the new moon affected the shifters but with Jongin as antsy as he had been today, Kyungsoo didn’t really want to ask. All he could do was give Jongin’s hand a gentle squeeze before he left for lunch. Kyungsoo flops down on Baekhyun’s bed and he closes his eyes.

“How long does a new moon last?” Kyungsoo asks absentmindedly, he looks up at the ceiling and smiles when he sees the remainder of glow in the dark stars Baekhyun had put up there many years ago. Unlike Kyungsoo’s family who moved to Alaska as soon as he was born the Byun’s had stayed in Forks for a number of years after Baekhyun’s birth, mainly because they’d wanted to let Baekbeom finish his primary school years. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had first met over a Skype call, their parents had been conversing and the two boys had grown curious about each other. And so their parents scheduled weekly calls for the two and Kyungsoo could remember Baekhyun’s excitement when he had been pasting glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. Kyungsoo wondered if they still glowed.

“I’m guessing just a night? Mind Googling it? Because I’m not too fond of the woods, there’s no Wi-Fi out there,” Baekhyun complains and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before lifting his butt off of the mattress so he could grab his phone from his back pocket. He waits for his phone to connect to the Byun’s Wi-Fi while tapping his foot on the bed. Baekhyun in the background jumps over to his closet and shuffles inside but Kyungsoo doesn’t pay attention to what he grabs because he’s too busy Googling the average length of a new moon. His eyes squint as he reads the little blurb that appears at the top of his search page and he sits up to look at Baekhyun who is bent over with his top half stuck inside of the closet.

“According to Google it takes around 27 days for the Moon to complete one orbit of the Earth,” Kyungsoo reads out loud and Baekhyun falls back on his butt before he looks over at Kyungsoo with a confused look on his face. Kyungsoo reads a bit further and no other sites give him a specific answer to his question. Kyungsoo’s brows are furrowed as he continues to skim and suddenly it hits him. The new moon initially only lasts for a night but it was just an indicator of the new cycle. His mouth drops into an ‘o’ shape and Baekhyun on the other hand is stuffing something into the bottom of his duffel bag.

“It’ll last a night, I think the wolves should be a bit calmer the next day. You said Chanyeol imprinted on you around a month ago right? This is your second month knowing him, how do you not know about the new moon?” Kyungsoo asks and he locks his phone before stuffing it back into his pocket. He gets off of the bed and walks over to his friend who’s struggling to zip his bag shut. Kyungsoo has no idea why he’s packing so much considering they’re only staying there for a night and it’s obvious they don’t really need to bring any food or water with them. Baekhyun seems to be packing his whole closet while Kyungsoo just grabbed an extra set of clothes along with his pajamas just in case they got thirsty and needed to hunt.

“I don’t actually know, we avoided each other a lot at the beginning. I mean it’s not like we’re BFF’s now but we don’t bolt out of the room once the other enters anymore,” Baekhyun explains nonchalantly and Kyungsoo wonders how confused everyone else had been when Baekhyun had first moved back to Forks. Baekhyun finally manages to pack his bag and he sets it beside Kyungsoo’s. The two then sit side by side in front of the window, both of them curiously pulling apart the thick curtains to watch the sunrise. They both hide from the soft light that penetrates the darkness and Kyungsoo notes how it only lasts for a split second before the clouds block its way. They’re both quiet and Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo downstairs. Yixing is already sitting in the kitchen sipping on a cup of animal blood with a straw. The diet of a turned vampire didn’t necessarily need human blood like a pureblood did.

The main difference was that turned vampires often found it difficult to control themselves after the initial taste of human blood. Some of them showed excellent control while others like Yixing just didn’t want to take the risk. He was a kind hearted vampire who didn’t want to cause harm to anything really, he even had trouble hunting animals because of the guilt he felt. It was the reason why the Byun’s usually hunted and collected the blood for him, placing it in a number of jugs in the fridge. Yixing reaches into the fridge and grabs two bags of human blood, sliding it over the counter before he leans against the counter once again. Kyungsoo takes it with thanks while Baekhyun already has the corner of the bag in his mouth. Baekhyun liked gnawing at the bag until it broke and he sipped on the blood that way, Kyungsoo on the other hand liked to use a straw to puncture it first, like a juice box.

“Junmyeon will be picking me up for school in a few minutes, do you two want to tag along?” Yixing asks and Kyungsoo instantly nods. He hadn’t bothered taking his car since they were going to head back to Baekhyun’s after school for their bags. Baekhyun doesn’t have a car and although he ran to school everyday Kyungsoo wasn’t comfortable with that, not wanting to use his vampiric speed so close to town. The Byun’s like his family lived further in the wood’s but much closer to the heart of Forks compared to the Do’s. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to care and his cheek is mushed against the wooden counter blood dripping off of his lips since he couldn’t properly wrap his lips around the corner of the bag. Kyungsoo grimaced, Baekhyun had always been a messy drinker.

“Does Junmyeon drive you to school everyday? Baekhyun, why don’t you just catch a ride with them?” Kyungsoo blinks. From what he knew Baekhyun was a very lazy person. He’d take the opportunity to avoid any kind of movement in a heartbeat yet here he was, running to school everyday when he could literally just sit on his ass and get a drive. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother lifting his head to answer the question so Kyungsoo turns to Yixing instead since he looks as though he has an answer to that. Yixing finishes sipping on the animal blood and he turns to wash his cup, plopping it on the drying rack before he wiped his hands on a dish rag.

“Baekhyun doesn’t like _waking_ up early, he prefers to _sleep_ in,” Yixing emphasizes his words with conveniently timed eye rolls and Kyungsoo had never seen him so sassy before. Then again Yixing probably had to witness more of Baekhyun’s shenanigans than Kyungsoo did. Baekhyun does absolutely nothing to defend himself and Yixing tosses Kyungsoo the dish rag, gesturing to the small pool of blood hanging from Baekhyun’s mouth. Kyungsoo sighs and he half heartedly dabs the corner of his friend’s mouth hoping that it’ll be enough. Seeing Baekhyun lying down on the counter with blood dripping out of his mouth really made him look like a victim in a horror movie which was ironic because they didn’t even have blood.

“Clean up, we’re catching a ride with Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo says with a smile and he pats Baekhyun on the back. Maybe a little too hard. Baekhyun reluctantly stands and he heads up to the washroom to clean up and to change out of his pajamas. Kyungsoo watches him go with a hint of concern. Baekhyun was definitely distracted but Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to ask, he preferred to wait until he was told. He can only hope it has something to do with the new moon which even didn’t sit perfectly with him either. There was something eating away inside of him and he didn’t understand what it was, there was an urge there. Some kind of desire. Before Kyungsoo could think about it further Baekhyun is tossing his school bag down the stairs at him. Thankfully he manages to catch it before it hits the ground considering his laptop is inside.

“You sure we can’t just skip today?” Baekhyun mumbles as soon as he reaches Kyungsoo and the two make their way to the front door. Yixing is already sitting on the steps and he doesn’t turn to acknowledge them, his head tilted upwards with his eyes closed. Kyungsoo takes a seat beside Yixing and looks over at Baekhyun who’s locking the front door.

“Nope, we skipped a few days ago because of the sun remember? We’re almost done high school, might as well suffer for a few more months,” Kyungsoo grins and Baekhyun hits him upside the back of his head. Baekhyun drops down beside him and the three sit side by side. Baekhyun eventually leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder with a sigh. They don’t say anything for a long while, simply embracing the Spring weather upon them. Kyungsoo stretches his legs and he disturbs Baekhyun’s balance which causes his friend’s head to bobble awkwardly as Junmyeon pulls up. He rolls down the window on the passenger’s side and waves at them.

“Good morning, get on in,” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun pile in the backseat while Yixing takes the passenger’s seat, greeting his soulmate with a kiss on the lips. The drive to school is silent and much shorter than Kyungsoo’s usual commute. Junmyeon drives with one hand on the wheel while the other holds Yixing’s and it makes Kyungsoo smile. For a moment he thinks about how the shifters commute to school, he hasn’t ever seen them arrive before. Did they drive? Well that really was the only option he guessed. Could Jongin drive he wondered. Kyungsoo suddenly thought of driving Jongin around in his car, the two holding hands as he drove and he feels his chest warm.

“Now that I think about it being a shapeshifter must suck, like imagine how many outfits they go through,” Baekhyun muses out loud and Kyungsoo agrees. He could recall his first meeting with Jongin outside of school, how he couldn’t look directly at him because he’d been naked after shifting back to his human form. No one really comments on Baekhyun’s statement and they pull up into the school’s driveway moments later. As soon as they park Yixing and Junmyeon head off to the guidance counselor’s office for some inquiry on post secondary options while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hang around until the bell rings. They part with a wave and Kyungsoo tries his best to pay attention during Advanced Functions but his mind is elsewhere.

When he enters the Biology lab the seat beside him remains empty. And when he heads into the cafeteria, the wolves’ table is empty.

 

After class Kyungsoo and Baekhyun meet up in the school parking lot. They don’t say a word to one another as they make their way to the woods out back and they break into a run as soon as they deem no humans around. As usual Baekhyun jumps up top while Kyungsoo does his best to follow below, not knowing the route to the Byun’s house from the school via the woods just yet. They arrive promptly and jump onto Baekhyun’s balcony. Kyungsoo tosses his bag inside of Baekhyun’s room, opting to grab it tomorrow and he catches the bag he’d prepared earlier today when Baekhyun tosses it at him. It’s clear the two don’t have much of a plan. They mainly needed to find an empty cabin to hide in until tomorrow morning. It was early Spring so Kyungsoo was hoping there wouldn’t be too many people around.

“Alright let’s go, I hope you brought some things to keep us occupied or you’re going to have to deal with my whining,” Baekhyun mumbles and Kyungsoo didn’t really bring much with him. They don’t run to the summit. It was still pretty early so the two decide to hike there, only using their vampiric abilities when they were too lazy to climb a hill or walk around a rock face. The silence is discomforting for Kyungsoo and he’s usually a man who enjoys the silence. But walking through the woods without a single word from Baekhyun was a little unnerving considering how talkative he usually is. Kyungsoo decides to focus on the sounds of the animals running about.

They pass by a number of cabins but both of them agree that neither one is far enough from Forks. They head north east, trying to get even further away from the reservation. They finally stumble upon an old cabin that is barely holding itself up. Kyungsoo can tell from the overgrown vegetation that it hasn’t been lived in for many years, possibly even decades. Needless to say the two decide on crashing here for the night, not like they had to stay inside the whole time, just when the moon rose. Kyungsoo enters first, the door creaking loudly and he notes that there is no lock on it. Baekhyun follows him closely and closes the door after he too was inside. Kyungsoo can see how it was a simple cottage, the kitchen was off to the left while the living room was on the right. There was an empty fireplace and a single armchair there. He could also see that there was a second floor, probably where the washroom and bedrooms were.

“I’m not going anywhere near that chair, it’s probably haunted or something,” Baekhyun says as he points towards the old thing. Kyungsoo agreed, he may be a supernatural being but even he didn’t want to disturb the dead in any way. Vampires weren’t necessarily religious but it’s not like he was damned or anything right? He wasn’t a demon and he hadn’t become a vampire because he committed some mortal sin against the humans (well he didn’t know if his ancestors did so in order to become this way) he’d merely been born into this life. That wasn’t really his fault he thinks. Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun upstairs and there is a washroom up there but… it looks less than desirable so he just closes the door. There are a total of three bedrooms, two close to one another while the other is down the hall.

“There’s no electricity here, so it’s bound to get really dark later,” Kyungsoo muses out loud and at that Baekhyun sets his duffel bag down onto the ground before he unzips the zipper and begins rummaging around. Kyungsoo watches in amusement as Baekhyun pulls out an assortment of candles and he juggles them around in his arms before he reaches for what Kyungsoo assumes is a lighter but a large bottle ends up falling out of the bag when he pulls it out. Kyungsoo squints for a moment as he zeroes in on the label of the bottle.

“XXTRA SMOOTH SILICONE LUBRICANT, ORANGE FLAVOUR-” Baekhyun immediately grabs the bottle and kicks his friend. Kyungsoo dodges the kick with a laugh and he doubles over wheezing.

“KYUNGSOO I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DON’T STOP. I’m horny okay! Just for that I’m making sure I’m extra loud when I’m feeling myself later,” if Baekhyun’s cheeks could flush they’d be red by now. Kyungsoo’s laughter quickly dies down and he looks at Baekhyun in horror. Baekhyun smirks at him and he reaches into his bag, pulling out a black bag that contained secrets Kyungsoo didn’t even want to know. He then pulls out two more bottles of lubricant and Kyungsoo is so taken aback he doesn’t even know what to do.

“My fuck- you know what, you get that small ass room in the corner, I’m staying on this side of the house,”

 

“I can lend you a bottle if you need one,” Kyungsoo shudders as Baekhyun calls out to him from below. He’s currently sitting on the roof, gathering his thoughts as he looks up at the darkening sky. The sunset had occured not too long ago and he’d been there to watch as the light of the world slowly moved to the other side of the earth. Kyungsoo stares up at the sky and he sees that there aren’t many clouds tonight despite it being cloudy during the day. In the midst of his thoughts he remembers what Baekhyun had just said when his friend lands beside him, snuggling way too close for comfort.

“No thank you, unlike you I’m not exactly horny at the moment,” Kyungsoo refuses and Baekhyun sprawls himself onto the old roof. The tiles creaking beneath his movement, thankfully the two would be able to jump off to safety if anything did happen. Kyungsoo wonders what Jongin was doing. No doubt the moonlight would look gorgeous reflected on Jongin’s auburn coloured fur. He’d only seen him in his wolf form once but he’d like to see it again if Jongin would let him.

“You don’t feel any kind of pent up frustration? My body is literally screaming for that mutt and I don’t even know why. It’s been bothering me all day, I can’t focus on anything. Maybe it’s because he’s an alpha,” Baekhyun leans up on his forearms and Kyungsoo nods absentmindedly. From his one encounter with Chanyeol it wasn’t hard to tell he had an aura that oozed off of him. Maybe they should’ve done a little more research on what exactly the new moon does to wolves. Sure he knew they liked to howl and run around but what did it do to them in regards to possible urges?

“When Chanyeol told me their wolves might lead them to us he also mentioned that umm, his wolf wants to… mate with me. It’s probably a sensitive time for them?” Baekhyun’s shoulders hitch up and his expression is uncertain. Kyungsoo blinks at the new information and he doesn’t really know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Kyungsoo hears a wolf howling in the distance and both he and Baekhyun immediately stand. Kyungsoo looks up at the moon and it shines brightly above them, enveloping the previously dark world in it’s gentle embrace. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes and the two nod at one another.

“Let’s head inside,”

 

Hungry - Echosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile <3 and yeah the action will happen next chapter :D  
> Also just a reminder, Chanyeol's scent is leaves and oranges :') ...   
> I have nothing else to say tbh LOL this chapter is kind of a filler chapter?   
> Thank you for your patience!  
> \- Airi


	11. I'm Going to You

Chanyeol opens his eyes after a night of tossing and turning. He squints his eyes as the sunlight hits him directly in the face and he sits up with a sigh, a shiver running through his spine from the window he’d left open last night. Last night to control the heat inside of his body he’d sat on the window sill for what could’ve been hours, he doesn’t exactly remember how he’d ended up in his bed. But one thing was for sure, the nightmares were still haunting him every night. Chanyeol sits there blankly, eyes slowly blinking as he comes to terms with another night with endless nightmares. The worst part was he couldn’t even remember them. He just knew that there was an unpleasant feeling inside of his chest.

He slowly wiggles his fingers before clenching and unclenching his hand, deep breaths slipping from his lips as he reminds himself that nothing could hurt him, that there was nothing to fear. Chanyeol stands when he can feel his legs again and he walks over to the closet, reaching for one of the baggy t shirts hung inside. They’d already collectively decided that they’d be skipping school today so Chanyeol doesn’t bother rushing. They were always quite restless when the new moon drew nearer and so he wouldn’t be surprised if all of the shifters in the house were already awake. Minseok and Sehun were probably going to sleep till noon since they had no reasons to worry. After making sure he’s decently dressed he steps out of his room and heads downstairs. Chanyeol sees Seohyun standing in the kitchen, a small tune on her tongue as she cooks breakfast.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol greets her politely and she smiles at him. She’s always been youthful and much brighter than her husband was. Shame that she wasn’t around more often, Seohyun usually worked long shifts at the daycare centre. She’d been the one who found him, she and Yonghwa had been on a run when she sniffed him out. At that time he’d been too weak to call for help and had accepted his death by laying underneath his parents’ bodies. Chanyeol tries not to remember the specifics, he was young at the time and Seohyun saved him that was all he needed to remember. From then he’d been raised as one of their own alongside Jongin and his cousin Jongdae. Minseok and Sehun had appeared in their lives much later, the brother’s had moved to the reservation.

Jongdae had immediately been drawn to Minseok and they became an “item” in their second year of high school. Sehun on the other hand was kind of like him, adopted and a little out of the loop. The brothers usually joined them for breakfast and dinner, any kinds of meals really since their parents were entrepreneurs and were always working. Seohyun hums to herself a little louder to get his attention and Chanyeol blinks at her. She grins at him and pokes the furrow between his brows, he didn’t even notice when his expression had grown so serious. Chanyeol rubs his eyes and he yawns.

“I know we’re changing our route tonight but it’s just like any other run, you don’t have to worry so much,” Seohyun’s voice is light like a chime and she begins working on cooking pancakes for the pack. Chanyeol tries not to sigh since there was no doubt she’d catch it immediately. True, he had no real reason to be nervous about the run but this month was different, he was aware of his mate. Sure he’d officially met and imprinted on him the month prior but now that he’s actually touched Baekhyun the urges inside of him were much harder to ignore. Even now his wolf was howling for his mate, Chanyeol clenches his fists and takes a deep breath.

Thinking about Baekhyun always caused mixed feelings to arise inside of him. He liked to differentiate his thoughts via his human self and his wolf but in the end he and his wolf were one. The feelings his wolf had towards Baekhyun bled into his heart and it confused him. Chanyeol hadn’t been taught to hate vampires, he’d been told not to trust them and to know that they were any enemy but his whole life wasn’t devoted to vampire hatred per say. However any mentions of vampires often made his stomach lurch, blurred memories of his childhood often became clear whenever he dealt with vampires. And so he liked to fool himself into thinking that Baekhyun was the same but in reality… he truly wasn’t.

Baekhyun was hot tea on a cold day, a shoulder to cry on, a warm embrace in the early hours of the morning, a bandaid for his wounds. Baekhyun was everything that could heal him as well as everything that had hurt him in the first place. It was extremely conflicting.

“Mom, I think I’ll skip breakfast this morning, I don’t feel too well,” Jongin’s sleepy voice from behind is what drags him out of his thoughts. Chanyeol looks over his shoulder as Jongin comes closer, taking a seat beside him at the kitchen island on one of the free stools. Jongin looks at though he hasn’t slept a wink which was strange even if the new moon made them restless Jongin usually slept in till noon if he wasn’t disturbed. Jongin looks like he has a lot on his mind lately and although he’d never been too talkative or rambunctious he’d lost the bright nature he used to have. Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s in his place to ask though. As close as they were they were merely pack members, they’d never really become the best of friends.

“Is it the moon? Come here, you’re looking a little pale. Do you want something lighter? I can make you some porridge,” Seohyun is immediately all over her son and Jongin doesn’t protest as her cool fingers touch his forehead. Chanyeol watches the scene with a heavy feeling in his chest. When he was a child his jealousy towards Jongin had been immense but as he grew older it had subsided ever so slightly. He stands from the table and excuses himself, seeing as how no one else was there anyways. Chanyeol was also well aware of how Jongin hadn’t been able to speak with his mother alone for a few days now. It wasn’t hard to tell there was tension between the Head Alpha and his only son. Chanyeol winces as the stairs creak beneath his weight and he sees Yonghwa standing at the end of the hallway quiet as he looked out the window.

Chanyeol doesn’t need a verbal cue to know that the Head Alpha was waiting for him.

“Chanyeol, there is a change in the air isn’t there? I want us all to be cautious during the run, the energy from the new moon is stronger than we’re used to. Jongin still hasn’t shown any signs of his second gender so I want you to help me protect the pack during our run. As an alpha it is part of our duty to watch over the pack,” Yonghwa says to him in that usual tone, the one that gives him no room to argue. The tone that tells him that the Alpha was speaking and that he shouldn’t say anything in return. None of it is wrong. It’s true that he feels a shift in the air but that might just be because of his mate. As for the alpha’s watching over the pack, it’d been something he’d been told since he’d awoken. Chanyeol doesn’t think too much about Jongin, he already has too much on his mind. He nods and bows his head to excuse himself.

Chanyeol returns to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He doesn’t feel much of an appetite anymore if there had been any in the first place. He eyes the still open window and decides against his better judgment to keep it open. His room felt stuffy and he could use the fresh air, the autumn air reminds him of Baekhyun’s warm scent. Chanyeol throws himself onto his bed and snuggles deep into the duvet, his wolf humming to him as he succumbs to his slumber.

 

As Chanyeol wakes he can tell something isn’t right. There’s frantic footsteps outside of his door and he can feel his eyes glowing as he peers through his now darker bedroom. The sun hadn’t completely set but it was coming close, the moon would show itself soon and the energy in the house was undeniable. Chanyeol gets out of bed and he heads downstairs seeing as how the hallways were all empty. He can see Minseok and Sehun sitting on the couch together, both of them with their phones to their ears. Seohyun is pacing in front of the opened front door and Yonghwa is standing outside, looking around with his nose in the air. Jongdae is nowhere to be seen and neither is Jongin.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks and his voice is rough but not from sleep, instead his voice has a hint of a growl in it due to his wolf. Minseok and Sehun say nothing, only continuing to reach whoever they needed to on the phone. Yonghwa clearly didn’t hear him and so it’s not a surprise that Seohyun’s is the first to approach him, her eyes nervous as she bites her index fingernail.

“Jongin’s missing, he suddenly ran out and shifted before running off, we don’t know where he is. Jongdae went out to track him but we he can’t seem to trace his scent. Both of them are trying to reach Jongin, you should go talk to Yonghwa I’m sure he has something to say to you,” Seohyun urges him gently and she gives him a small smile, one meant to reassure but if anything it causes the unease to arise inside of him. Jongin was never the type to lose control of himself, not even during the new moon. Chanyeol wonders if it has anything to do with this morning. He does as he’s told and steps outside, walking towards Yonghwa slowly as to not startle him since it’s clear he is on edge. As he comes closer Jongdae appears from the forest, his brown fur ruffled and covered in leaves.

“ Chanyeol, I want you to go find Jongin. We’ll have to begin the run without him, Jongdae and Seohyun are already feeling the moon and I’m sure you can too. As soon as you find him I want you to communicate with us to rendezvous on the summit, understood?” Yonghwa’s tone is stern as he speaks and his golden eyes bore right through Chanyeol’s skull. He has no room to argue so he can only nod. According to Seohyun he’d run off and since Jongin knew better than to run through the reserve Chanyeol can only assume that he’s run off towards the forest. Chanyeol crouches down on the ground and he grunts as his bones begin to crack. The shifting process was always painful and Chanyeol grits his teeth as he pushes through it, once he feels the dirt beneath his paws and the breeze through his fur he runs.

Chanyeol has no idea what direction he should be running in but all he knows is that his wolf is so happy to be out and free. He tries his best to keep his head clear and the objective of finding Jongin on his mind but his wolf has thoughts of its own. Wanting to run towards the mountains, wanting to run towards his mate. Chanyeol growls to himself and shakes any thoughts of the vampire out of his head, he needed to find Jongin. There were rogue vampires running loose and this was a vulnerable time for a wolf to be on their own. Chanyeol runs faster, the earth shaking beneath his paws as he rushes through the forest, his nose sniffing the air in hopes of catching even a hint of Jongin’s scent.

Instead, the air carries a pungent scent of apples and cinnamon.

His wolf immediately takes control and Chanyeol has no choice but to follow it. His wolf becomes frantic, rushing through the forest with a destination in mind, one that Chanyeol couldn’t see. The sun sets behind him and he can feel the warmth of it on his fur. Chanyeol makes his way towards the summit but not near the reserve, he’d left the reserve a few miles back but here he was, coming towards what would be considered Forks territory. Chanyeol knows that if there were any rogues this would be the optimal place for them but he can only follow that sweet scent, it was so strong, coming off in waves as it delighted him. Chanyeol pauses when he reaches a small cottage and he sniffs carefully. He misses the faint scent of Jongin as he’s overwhelmed with apples and cinnamon.

Chanyeol knows that he can’t just bust the door down so he tries to find a way in, his wolf whining as he looks around for an entry. He spots a lone tree that stretched tall over the house and he doesn’t hesitate to climb it. His wolf is large and he has trouble properly balancing on the branches but he remains still as he peers into the open window, his eyes zeroing on the sight inside. Chanyeol’s breath hitches as he recognizes Baekhyun on the bed, his eyes closed and his face smushed into the pillow as he works his fingers in and out of his ass. He hadn’t even bothered properly removing his pants as they cling uselessly to his thighs. Chanyeol can smell the scent of artificial orange as well as his mate’s own scent laced with obvious arousal.

Baekhyun was a complete mess, his hair sticking up in multiple directions as he focused on nothing more than his own pleasure. Chanyeol narrows his eyes to see more of what Baekhyun was doing, feeling his own desire burning deep within his stomach. The bed had two bottles of lube on it, only one had been opened while the other remained in close reach. There was also a black bag that was empty and when Chanyeol leaned closer to the window he saw it, the small butt plug that Baekhyun’s beautiful fingers were wrapped around. Chanyeol growls and he can’t stop hold himself back any longer, his wolf was hungry for his mate, his delectable mate that was bent over, just waiting to be ravished.

“Ah Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s muffled moan was all he could hear as he launches from the branches and into the bedroom, the window shattering as he plummets through and lands on the floor. His thick fur protects him from the brunt of the damage however it doesn’t keep the fleshy bottoms of his paws safe. Chanyeol can feel the pain spreading like fire but it doesn’t rival his desire. Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun has pushed himself up from the bed, shocked at his sudden appearance. If there was one thing Chanyeol had been hesitant about it was showing his wolf to Baekhyun, it had been something they’d both wordlessly decided was necessary for their kind of physical relationship. His wolf form was the purest essence of himself, it was private and now Baekhyun had seen it all.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s soft voice catches his attention and he lifts his head, staring at the vampire in the dark. The new scent of blood causes Baekhyun’s eyes to glow and the two merely stare at one another for a period of time. Neither moving an inch. Baekhyun pats the bed as if coaxing an animal to come up and Chanyeol doesn’t protest, hopping up onto the bed that was probably too small for his wolf form. Baekhyun immediately hugs him as soon as he’s close and he shivers as the vampire’s cool skin touches his heated fur. Baekhyun runs his hands along Chanyeol’s wolf and he smiles as he nuzzles into him.

“Change back please? I know you want me and I don’t know about you but I’m not into the whole beastiality thing,” Baekhyun’s tone is light but beneath that is an undeniable urgency. Chanyeol can feel it too, it seems they were both heavily affected by the moon. Chanyeol does as he’s told and he doesn’t lose eye contact with Baekhyun as his bones rearrange themselves and the fur retracts into his skin, leaving him naked on the bed. Baekhyun doesn’t say a word and he takes hold of Chanyeol’s injured hands, bringing one of them to his lips before he begins lapping at the open wounds. Chanyeol worries when he removes the glass shards with his teeth but then he remembers that Baekhyun wasn’t human. He was a vampire and much sturdier than he could ever be. It made his wolf excited because he wouldn’t need to hold back his strength, he could give into his instincts and indulge in his mate all he wanted.

Once Baekhyun is done with his hands Chanyeol holds his face and pulls him into an open mouthed kiss. Chanyeol growls as he pushes Baekhyun down into the mattress and his bunched up pants make it difficult to settle between his legs. Chanyeol pulls away for a millisecond to pull off the offending material, ripping it in the process. Baekhyun is about to complain but he wants to hear none of it, capturing his lips once more, this time for much longer. It wasn’t like Baekhyun needed to breathe anyways and Chanyeol’s lungs were already full of his mate, it was all he needed to live right now. Chanyeol lets his hands wander along cool skin and he watches the way Baekhyun keens to his touch, wanting more. Chanyeol leans back and he picks up the half empty bottle of lube to his right, eyeing it with interest.

“Any particular reason why you chose Orange? Did it remind you of me? Were you that desperate for me?” Chanyeol smirks when Baekhyun hides his face in shame and the two are heavily reliant on their instincts at this point. Wading in the carnal desire they feel for one another. There was no feud, no vampires, no wolves, just Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol was probably going to regret this in the morning but right now all he wanted was to be intimate with his mate. He opens the bottle of lube and pours a steady stream onto his fingertips from a height, majority of it missing and creating a mess on Baekhyun’s stomach and his exposed cock. Chanyeol caps the bottle and tosses it over his shoulder before he wraps his clean hand around Baekhyun’s cock while the other makes it way to the already loose entrance.

“Hurry up, I don’t need much prep,” Baekhyun’s voice is demanding and Chanyeol was reminded of where they stood. They weren’t lovers. They weren’t even friends. They used one another for what they needed. The moon truly did muddle his thoughts, he’d been looking at Baekhyun like he was everything he could ever need when it was clear their reality wasn’t so. Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s cock and strokes his own, transferring the excess amount of lube. He then presses the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s twitching entrance, they should probably use protection but it wasn’t like vampires could get STD’s anyways right? Chanyeol bites his lip to suppress a howl as he finally enters his mate. Baekhyun tenses up beneath him and cold hands wrap around him desperately, maybe a little too tightly since Chanyeol can feel his breath leaving him.

“Move, give it to me,” Baekhyun’s eyes glow red and Chanyeol tries not to get lost in the mesmerizing sight. Baekhyun truly was stunning. He draws back before slamming back in, the impact causing Baekhyun to move further up the mattress. The room is silent aside from the heavy sound of skin slapping skin along with heavy breaths and feral growls. It was purely animalistic. Chanyeol’s wolf was satisfied that he could pleasure his mate but his heart wasn’t. His heart felt empty. He couldn’t even focus on Baekhyun writhing beneath him, his mind was elsewhere as his body moved on autopilot. It was their first time being intimate with penetration yet here they were, mindlessly moving together as if it was any other day.

“Look at me you coward, you’re here with me. Fucking me. Don’t you dare look away,” Chanyeol gasps as fingernails drag angry lines down his back and he’s shoved backwards. Chanyeol lands on the mattress but his head hangs off of the edge. He gets a glimpse of Baekhyun sinking back down on his cock but a hand around his throat pushes him back down. Chanyeol can feel the blood rushing to his head as Baekhyun rides his cock and moments later he can feel a hot breath over his jugular. Baekhyun’s teeth sink into Chanyeol’s neck and he pauses his movements for a split second, savouring the blood he’d been craving as it spills down his throat. Chanyeol can feel his end nearing and he moans as Baekhyun comes untouched, spilling white across their bodies. The moment Baekhyun licks at the bite mark Chanyeol switches them back to their previous position.

He thrusts deep and doesn’t care for Baekhyun’s oversensitivity, too focused on reaching his own end. In his blind fit of pleasure he grips Baekhyun’s sweaty locks roughly before shoving his head to the side, exposing his neck. Chanyeol leans down and checks that there’s no objection in Baekhyun’s cloudy eyes before he bites. Chanyeol howls into Baekhyun’s neck as he claims him once and for all. His body shakes as he reaches his orgasm and he spills long ropes of white into Baekhyun’s spent body, shuddering as he’s overwhelmed with too many sensations.

Chanyeol collapses onto Baekhyun and he licks mindlessly at the new bite mark, it’s strange, that there’s no blood. Baekhyun doesn’t say a single word and Chanyeol doesn’t expect him to but now that the high is over he can feel it. He can feel their bond strengthening, their connection growing more solid. If his mind wasn’t so blissed he could probably feel what the vampire’s emotions but alas he couldn’t. Not right now at least. Chanyeol begins to feel the weight of his actions and he sits up but Baekhyun doesn’t look at him, his red eyes are still staring up blankly at the ceiling.

“... can you change back to your wolf? I don’t want to talk to you till sunrise,” Baekhyun whispers and he sounds vulnerable. Chanyeol can feel his wolf hurting, feeling devastated that his mate was rejecting him soonly after they’d officially mated but once again, he does as he’s told. He shifts back to his wolf before getting ready to leave, however before he can get one paw off of the bed Baekhyun stops him. Chanyeol doesn’t say a word as he’s motioned to lie down on the bed and the vampire cuddles with him soon after. They don’t move a muscle and Chanyeol doesn’t sleep. Even if he was exhausted he keeps his eyes open, merely staring into Baekhyun’s still red orbs until the sunlight brightens the skies outside.

 

I'm Going to You - Infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be what y'all were expecting but :D definitely loads and loads of insight on Chanyeol's character here  
> Also loads of hints on what the next chapter will entail!   
> Sorry for the long wait :') but also thank you for being patient with me!  
> I haven't written smut in a while so I'm very rusty LOL  
> ALSO, yes I did reference Till Sunrise (cough it's a kaisoo cough go read it if you haven't already <3)  
> That's all from me! Thank you! And do feel free to leave your predictions on how our other otp spent the new moon :')   
> \- Airi  
> P.S. I wish us all luck with EXO's comeback LOL <333


	12. Skin to Skin

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun enter the house again and they make sure to close all the doors and windows. They don’t speak a word and Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what to say in this situation, really all they can do is wait until morning. Baekhyun leans against the wall and he takes his time looking at the dusty frames sitting on top of the fireplace. Kyungsoo wonders if he should light a fire for the aesthetics of it, it wasn’t like they really felt the cold anyways. Then again the smoke coming from the chimney would probably alarm somebody. Kyungsoo can feel an itching in his throat and he’s a little thirsty. They hadn’t truly thought this through because Kyungsoo forgot that Baekhyun’s body no longer accepts animal blood. He didn’t have to drink right now, he could wait.

After a few more minutes of hovering around Kyungsoo succumbs and takes a seat on the old armchair in the corner. He positively detests the way his body sinks into the grimey cushion and he frowns, standing up and regretting his choice to sit down in the first place. Baekhyun watches him with amusement and he shakes his head, gesturing towards the stairs.

“Stay far far away from me with whatever diseases you contracted from that chair alright. I’m going to go hang out in my room, if you need me just call for me,” Baekhyun waves his hand nonchalantly and he even fakes a yawn even though they weren’t physically capable of doing so. Kyungsoo watches him go and he doesn’t argue since he can tell Baekhyun was feeling a little under the weather. Personally he didn’t feel much different. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to but he guessed that because Jongin was just a normal shifter at the moment that was probably why there weren’t any other strange side effects. He then remembers what Baekhyun was planning to do and decides to retreat to his room and change his clothes, maybe wear headphones so he doesn’t have to hear his friend.

Kyungsoo takes his time going up the stairs unlike Baekhyun who’d sped all the way up. He listens to the way the worn wood creaks beneath his weight and the sound is oddly comforting even though it should technically be the opposite. He makes his way up the stairs and he pauses when he reaches the upper floor, squinting when he sees something sitting in front of his door. Kyungsoo approaches and he squats down to look at the bottle of lubricant that had a bright yellow sticky note stuck onto its label with nothing more than a winky face written on it. Kyungsoo sighs and he removes the sticky note before reading that the lubricant his friend had so kindly gifted him was Peach flavoured, how lovely. Ironic how Baekhyun had given him his own scent according to Jongin.

To humour his best friend he decides to bring the lubricant into his room but he keeps it on the dresser, not planning on using it tonight. Kyungsoo then grabs his backpack and he pulls out his emergency set of clothes, already feeling whatever it was that had infested the old couch crawling onto his skin. Without a second thought Kyungsoo begins removing his clothes and he jumps when he hears a whimper. Confused he drops his shirt and cautiously approaches the window. When he looks outside he doesn’t see anything particularly strange but then he notices the other presence in the room. Kyungsoo turns his head sharply and he spots Jongin’s auburn wolf huddled up in the corner, covered in the dusty comforter that Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed was now missing from the bed. It must’ve been why Kyungsoo didn’t smell him right away.

“Jongin? What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks and he is caught off guard when Jongin suddenly pounces forward, knocking him back onto the ground. Kyungsoo watches with wide eyes as Jongin shifts back into his human form and he immediately looks away when he can see wide expansions of beautifully bronzed skin. He hopes that Jongin will move away to cover himself or something but instead Kyungsoo feels him getting closer. Jongin’s heated skin is soon pressed against his own and Kyungsoo shudders at the initial temperature difference. Jongin had always run warmer than humans but tonight it was a little different, his skin was boiling hot and he was panting.

“J-jongin what’s going on?” Kyungsoo grasps Jongin’s shoulders, ready to push him off if necessary. Jongin was completely naked while Kyungsoo had no shirt on and this was much more intimate than they were used to. Jongin however doesn’t stop moving forward, seemingly wanting to get even closer to the vampire. Kyungsoo moves his hands to Jongin’s face and he tries to get a good look at him, possibly figure out what was wrong. When Kyungsoo looks into Jongin’s golden eyes he feels his stomach churning and he freezes when he notices the utterly sweet aroma coming off of the shifter in waves. Jongin bites his lower lip in shame and he looks down at himself before he straddles Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“I-I think I’m an omega Kyungsoo,” Jongin practically moans as he buries his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, body shivering as he whines. The news washes over Kyungsoo like cold water and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to help Jongin right now. From what he can see Jongin just seems horny, then again Baekhyun did mention that earlier. Previously he hadn’t felt much during the new moon, it’d just been any other time for him but now that Jongin had awoken and was currently whimpering in his arms, he feels heated. He wasn’t sure if it was solely because of his needy soulmate perched in his lap but Jongin’s blood smelled intoxicating, so sweet, so-

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s whisper brings him back to reality and Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed that he was leaning in to bite at Jongin’s neck. Shocked he pushes away the shifter gently before he jumps back into the opposite corner of the room. Kyungsoo faces the wall and he covers his mouth. He can see the glow of his red eyes reflected on the old plaster and he can’t believe he almost lost control like that. Kyungsoo flinches when he sees Jongin’s shadow behind him and he holds his breath (even though he technically didn’t need to breathe) when the shifter leans in close. Soft lips trail along his skin and Kyungsoo’s lips part as he exhales, the feeling is so pleasant. Jongin’s heated hands begin to wander along the planes of Kyungsoo’s back and he presses a kiss against the vampire’s nape.

“Bite me,”Jongin sucks on Kyungsoo’s ear lobe and he can’t take it anymore. The vampire rises and he turns around, grabbing Jongin by the shoulders before he leads him to the bed. The two fall onto the mattress and Kyungsoo blinks, still trying to keep some ounce of control even though his soulmate was naked and positively gorgeous beneath him. Kyungsoo rests a hand on Jongin’s neck and his throat itches when he watches Jongin tilt his head, giving him full access. His eyes wander unconsciously and he sees the way Jongin spreads his legs, showing his swollen cock that had already created a puddle of precum that rested in his belly button.

“Fuck Jongin, are you sure? Do you really want this?” Kyungsoo asks and he’s already leaning down. He can practically hear the pulse of Jongin’s blood dancing with his heartbeat and it’s all too mesmerizing. Kyungsoo licks his lips and he looks into Jongin’s eyes, making sure there’s no hesitation in those golden eyes. He doesn’t know how straight Jongin is thinking right now but it was either give it or leave. And there was no way Kyungsoo would be able to leave his soulmate who was aching for him. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s face between his heated palms and he kisses him deeply on the lips. Kyungsoo sighs into the touch and he presses his body down onto Jongin’s, licking his way into his mouth.

“Please, bite me,” Jongin pleads and Kyungsoo delicately nuzzles against his soulmate’s neck, smelling the arousal and need pouring from his skin. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he bares his teeth before he _bites_.

The flavour that bursts on his tongue is unlike anything he’s ever tasted before. His hands frantically hold onto Jongin as he’s overwhelmed with the new sensation. Jongin’s blood tastes exquisite as it lines his mouth and rushes down his throat. The blood is hot, unbelievably so yet it’s still as refreshing as iced water from a glacier almost. The way it makes his spine shiver is something he doesn’t understand and he barely registers the weakening grip on his shoulders before he pulls away. Kyungsoo exhales deeply and he licks his lips, he can feel the blood all over his mouth and his chin. He licks at the bite wound on Jongin’s neck to comfort him and he’s pulled down into another kiss instantly.

The taste of Jongin’s blood mixed with Jongin himself was so indescribable Kyungsoo could feel the pleasure coursing through his body. He was starting to lose himself, this wasn’t good. Kyungsoo pulls away reluctantly and Jongin whines, following him slightly but his body is too exhausted to lift him from the sheets. Kyungsoo looks down at Jongin and his breath hitches when he notices the strands of white painting tanned skin. Did Jongin cum untouched solely from his bite? Fuck. Kyungsoo can see that Jongin is still hard though and he wonders why. His hand hovers over Jongin’s twitching cock, he’s hesitant to touch.

“Touch me Kyungsoo, I need-I need something, I need you,” Jongin’s eyes are lidded with arousal and Kyungsoo doesn’t know why it’s spiked all of a sudden. Kyungsoo tries to remember what kind of venom he’d used during his bite and although he knows that he definitely didn’t use the venom potent enough to turn another into a vampire he doesn’t know what it does to a shifter. He’s pretty sure he used the venom that puts the victim in a dream like state where they forget but Jongin seems to remember him well enough, he’s just aroused. Kyungsoo frowns and he gasps when warm hands pull down his pants.

“You’re ignoring me!” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo’s heart melts. How does Jongin manage to still look adorable even with his hair mussed and his expression sex driven, not to mention his naked body and semen covered skin. Kyungsoo kisses him as an apology and he grabs at the bottle of lubricant he’d placed on the dresser. He wasn’t going to take Jongin tonight no but he did have to get them both off. Kyungsoo opens the bottle and for a second he has to take off all the new seals before he squirt some onto his hand. Then he remembers that he hadn’t taken off his pants yet, he awkwardly clears his throat and Jongin giggles at him, the sound bright and clear. When Kyungsoo is finally free of his pants he sits between Jongin’s spread legs.

“I-I’m going to fuck your thighs alright?” Kyungsoo clears his throat as he speaks and Jongin doesn’t seem to really care, as long as he gets some kind of relief. Kyungsoo spreads some of the lube on Jongin’s inner thighs, biting his lower lip at how soft the skin is underneath his fingertips. He uses the remaining lubricant on his own shaft and he strokes himself liberally, not wanting to blow his load too early. Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s legs together, straight up in the air and he pushes his cock through his toned thighs. The two immediately moan at the feeling and Kyungsoo thrusts between his thighs shallowly, his cock rubbing against Jongin’s as he does. And then he feels something sticky against his own thighs so he looks down and he can see the webbing of Jongin’s self lubricant from where his thighs brushed his entrance.

“Jongin I’m not going to last,” Kyungsoo moans and he continues moving his hips, now more aware of the slick pumping out of Jongin’s entrance. The two rut together like the teenagers they are and Jongin comes first, his legs shaking in Kyungsoo’s arms as he does. Kyungsoo groans at the stimulation of Jongin’s trembling and clenching thighs and he too comes to his end, painting Jongin’s abdomen with even more white. Kyungsoo falls down on top of Jongin, spent. And he can’t even find the energy to kiss back when Jongin pecks his lips lovingly. In these moments Kyungsoo wished he could sleep. Seeing Jongin’s eyes slowly flutter closed was such a peaceful sight, and listening to the way his breath and heartbeat evened out as he fell asleep was beautiful. Kyungsoo kisses his sweaty forehead and he gets out of bed.

He makes his way to the washroom using his vampiric speed to avoid possibly flashing Baekhyun with his naked body and he returns to Jongin’s side with a wet towel. Kyungsoo cleans Jongin’s skin of any dried semen and he even wipes down the sweat that was lining his body. Once he’s done he wraps up Jongin in the blanket and he puts on a t shirt as well as some boxers before climbing into bed with his soulmate. Kyungsoo watches Jongin sleep for a moment and he can’t help but smile, loving the way Jongin curled up next to him. Kyungsoo holds him and he kisses his temple, unable to keep himself from smiling.

 

When the morning comes Kyungsoo feels conflicted upon seeing how the bite mark on Jongin’s neck hadn’t faded yet. From what he knew, shifters had accelerated healing and from the few times he’d seen Chanyeol, he never had any bite marks on his neck so why was the one on Jongin still there? Kyungsoo frowns as he lets his fingertips trail over the scarred tissue, but a part of him also feels happy that Jongin is marked by him. It made him feel like Jongin was his soulmate officially. Kyungsoo shakes his head, unsure of where these thoughts were coming from. Jongin doesn’t stir in the slightest even when the hour passes 8AM and Kyungsoo can’t take lounging around in bed any longer.

Kyungsoo puts on some sweatpants and he steps out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he does. He’d already placed some clothes on the bed so hopefully Jongin would notice them when he woke. Kyungsoo pads down the old wooden steps and he makes his way towards the fridge, not that there was anything in there anyways. Then he remembers that he and Baekhyun had agreed on not bringing any human blood with them because they could just hunt animals in the woods. But then he also remembers that Baekhyun’s body rejected animal blood and his probably did too now. Kyungsoo sighs and he hovers in the kitchen for a moment before he decides to go back upstairs.

As he makes his way towards the staircase he sees someone familiar standing at the top of the steps. Someone familiar but unwelcome. What was Park Chanyeol doing here? Kyungsoo doesn’t appreciate the way Chanyeol immediately goes into a defense position and he backs up as the shifter comes down the stairs. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say but he doesn’t have to because moments later Baekhyun appears. His best friend looks exhausted and his hair is disheveled, but what Kyungsoo notices immediately is that Baekhyun has a bite mark on his neck, in a very visible spot he might add. Wait so did that mean both of them were found by their soulmates anyways? So much for hiding out in the woods.

“Good morning, mind telling me about our guest?” Kyungsoo clears his throat awkwardly and Baekhyun looks done with everything. Kyungsoo would mention how he looks like he hasn’t slept a wink but it would just be a poor joke in the moment. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stand around, not too close and not too far apart. Kyungsoo takes a seat on the kitchen counter and his eyes widen when he dips under his weight. He makes sure not to move because he’d rather sit on an unstable kitchen counter than that disgusting couch from yesterday. Chanyeol seems a little confused and he looks at Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo knows about us, I tell him just about everything,” Baekhyun explains and Chanyeol looks down at the ground. Kyungsoo is glad that he’s not as hostile as he was before but he really looks like the equivalent of a kicked puppy right now and even Kyungsoo was weak for that. Baekhyun on the other hand seemed pissed off. Or maybe… after closer observation his friend seemed afraid. Uncertain. Kyungsoo would have to talk to him about that later. Before Kyungsoo can say anything else the door upstairs creaks open and Jongin appears in their view, rubbing his eyes in an adorable manner as his body is fit into Kyungsoo’s shorts and t shirt. The clothes are a little short and tight on him but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin mumbles and Kyungsoo just wants to bundle him up and hold him forever. Chanyeol on the other hand is clearly shocked seeing his pack mate there and when Jongin finally steps onto the main floor he realizes that there’s more than just Kyungsoo in the room. The two shifters stare at one another and Jongin’s lower lip quivers. Kyungsoo walks over to him and holds his hand before leading him over towards the kitchen counter where he takes his seat again. He can tell being close to him makes Jongin feel better at least.

“Well umm Chanyeol meet Kyungsoo who was imprinted on by Jongin. Jongin, I’m Baekhyun and Chanyeol imprinted on me,” Baekhyun clears the air in a second and to the vampires this wasn’t anything new but for the shifters they seemed utterly shocked. Kyungsoo warily watches Jongin and he glances at Chanyeol too. The two of them still don’t seem completely free of the new moon’s side effects and they seemed a little fatigued. Baekhyun sighs and he runs his hand through his hair exasperated. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him and Chanyeol is surprisingly the one that speaks first.

“I claimed Baekhyun last night,” Chanyeol reveals and Jongin gasps first. Kyungsoo on the other hand is more concerned about Baekhyun. But he really doesn’t know what claiming is. He hopes that his confused expression would be enough to garner an explanation because he doesn’t really want to ask out loud. Thankfully Baekhyun catches on and he nudges Chanyeol to make him continue speaking.

“Claiming is when an alpha marks their mate, it’s so that they’re off limits to any other shifters. Normally a couple claims one another but Baekhyun is a… vampire-” Chanyeol cuts himself off and Jongin tilts his head. Kyungsoo on the other hand meets Baekhyun’s eyes and he can see the utter defeat. This meant that Chanyeol’s scent would never leave him, meaning anyone would be able to smell the shifter on him. Kyungsoo didn’t even know what that would mean for them, for Baekhyun.

“Jongin, you’ve awoken as an omega right? What is that on your neck?” Chanyeol’s voice is low and Kyungsoo wonders if he already knows. Then again even he himself didn’t really know what it was and neither does Jongin clearly.

“Yeah I awoke just as the run began as for this… Kyungsoo drank from me last night but the wound hasn’t healed yet,” Jongin says quietly. Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun’s waggling eyebrows from the corner of his eye and he really tries to ignore his friend who was mouthing ‘I told you so’s’ regarding the lubricant he said he wouldn’t need. The vampires tone down when they realize that the mood hasn’t lifted and Chanyeol looks conflicted.

“Baekhyun’s bite marks away heal within an hour for me, could it be that… even if he’s not an alpha did that vampire claim you?” Chanyeol’s question rings emptily through them all and Kyungsoo doesn’t appreciate being called by his species but he also doesn’t have an answer to the question. Nobody does. For a moment they can only stand around, Jongin stares at his fiddling fingers while Kyungsoo watches him, Baekhyun is busy looking at the floor and Chanyeol is trying his best not to look at him. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak but he pauses when he hears a howling in the woods, one eerily similar to what he and Baekhyun had heard before they went back inside last night.

“Jongin, we have to go. I was supposed to bring you back for the run,” Chanyeol mutters in one breath and he gives Baekhyun one last look before he runs out the front door and shifts. Jongin gives Kyungsoo one quick kiss before he follows suit, shifting mid air before he runs after Chanyeol. The two vampires watch them go and they keep in the shadows as the sunlight was still strong above them, after all they were on the summit where the sun perseveres past the clouds. Yet another fault in their plans Kyungsoo thinks. They both look at one another and they both sigh. Baekhyun hugs his friend and he wants to cry, he feels so exhausted.

“What do we do now?”

 

Skin to Skin - LuHan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to update sooner tbh ;; sorry it took longer  
> Also for some reason I thought this chapter would be much longer but alas, this was good enough I feel  
> So now the cat's out of the bag and there's just a whole lot of marking going on XD  
> I'm kinda tired and I don't have much to say about this LOL  
> Thank you for all of the support, do leave a comment and tell me what you thought!   
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Also BITE probably would've been a great chapter name but I tend to use the story title as a chapter title when it's like the climax of the story and I'm not feeling that right now... sorry just talking to myself <3


	13. Make It Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some rated mentions but not enough to rate the whole chapter

Despite awakening as an omega, Jongin really doesn’t feel all too different. If anything the only major change was that he was more in tune with his wolf. Running through the forest felt exhilarating, it always had been but there was something different about the way the wind brushed through his fur and how the earth felt beneath his palms. If Jongin could smile in his wolf form he would. Chanyeol on the other hand had a brooding aura over his head. He and Jongin hadn’t spoken since leaving their mates behind, for obvious reasons, but Jongin wondered if that would change for them. If they’d be relying on one another more often now.

The relationship between Chanyeol and Baekhyun seemed more than complicated. Jongin had been witness to a number of their hostile encounters and clearly there had to be some truth to their words because he truly had no idea at all that Chanyeol too had imprinted on a vampire. Jongin can’t help but feel a little relieved that he wasn’t the only one stuck in this situation. Jongin looks up towards the sky and he can see how the clouds were slowly beginning to cover the sun, he avoids slamming into a tree and decides to focus on what’s in front of him. As they approach the reservation Jongin begins to feel worried. How would his parents react? His mother of course wouldn’t mind at all, he could turn out second genderless and she’d still love him, but when it came to his father he wasn’t so sure.

Not to mention how it was undeniable there were different scents mingled with their own now. Chanyeol not so much because Baekhyun hadn’t necessarily “claimed” him back (they didn’t even know if it was really possible) but he did have a faint smell of ashes on his skin from spending the night in the vampires embrace. Jongin on the other hand due to the weird phenomenon happening that was Kyungsoo’s bite mark on his neck, definitely carried the scent of his mate. A part of him (the part that wouldn’t have to deal with all of the consequences AKA his wolf) was happy about carrying the scent of his mate on him while the other part of him just felt more anxious about the whole thing.

Both Chanyeol and Jongin pause when they’ve reached the Kim’s backyard. Jongin looks over towards Chanyeol and he’s always admired how strong he’s looked as a wolf. His fur was grey and his stature was strong like that of a true alpha. Jongin was on the slimmer but more agile side, his auburn fur was unique and he loved it. They shift back to their human forms and awkwardly look away from each other as they run over the house naked. Once they open the back door they see two bathrobes hanging on one of the chairs in the kitchen and they shuffle them on before venturing further into the house in an attempt to find one of the pack members.The moment they enter the living room Jongin freezes when he sees his father, mother, Jongdae, Sehun and Minseok all waiting for them.

As usual his father doesn’t look too happy.

“Look, Dad I’m sorry I ran off before the run-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring back Jongin earlier-”

“Congratulations you two,” Both Jongin and Chanyeol are cut off by none other than Yonghwa himself who gives them a tight lipped smile. Jongin and Chanyeol glance at one another quickly before looking back at the pack. Everyone is staying at least a few feet away from them as if afraid to come closer, or maybe they’re just uncomfortable? Jongdae clears his throat and he gestures to them both with a pointed finger.

“We can smell it and we can see it, you two mated right? Jongin, you awoke as an omega, Chanyeol here is an alpha, you two spent the night out… come on don’t make me spell it out in front of your parents Jongin,” Jongin’s jaw drops completely and he flushes to the tip of his ears. Chanyeol is having the same reaction and they both look down at themselves. Baekhyun’s scratch marks can be seen on his back while Jongin has bruises all over his body. They hadn’t noticed it before but they both have bruises really, probably it was because the vampires were stronger than they were. Jongin is about to object when Chanyeol places a hand over his mouth.

“We’re both very tired and we’re sorry for worrying you all yesterday, now if you’ll excuse us we’re going to get changed and maybe take a shower,” Jongin’s eyes widen in horror when he hears snickers coming from Jongdae, Minseok and Sehun and he shoves Chanyeol up the stairs first before he points at his friends.

“We’re not taking a shower together!” He spits at them before running up after the alpha. Jongin will have to mark this day as one of his most embarrassing. He corners Chanyeol who’s inside of his bedroom and he closes the door behind him. Jongin crosses his arms while Chanyeol sits on the bed, defeated. Jongin can feel irritation spiking under his skin and he needs to figure out how to properly connect with these new sides of his wolf, his omega clearly wasn’t happy about telling a lie of how Chanyeol is his alpha when his mate was Kyungsoo. Jongin bites his lower lip and he hates how emotional he feels right now. His wolf is confused about whether he’s been claimed and he just misses Kyungsoo.

“And what will this lie do for us?” Jongin deadpans and Chanyeol flinches at the sound of his voice. This would be difficult. There were so many loopholes in this predicament of theirs, although it wasn’t necessary to be mates in order to… mate. Jongin couldn’t imagine mating with someone when he’d already imprinted on another but it wasn’t like his parents knew that. Chanyeol runs his hands through his hair and Jongin shifts his weight to his other foot. They were barely anything other than pack members and now they had to be mates? How the hell was this going to work?

“It buys us more time. I don’t know about you but I’d rather your father think that we’re mated than knowing that we’ve imprinted on vampires,” Chanyeol speaks dangerously low. Jongin can barely hear him but that’s probably the best since they’re in a house full of shifters. Jongin knows that Chanyeol is right. Him childishly arguing simply because of how his wolf felt wasn’t a good idea considering their current predicament. Chanyeol is probably feeling it too, the feeling of denying his own mate. Jongin just shakes his head and he sighs.

“Alright, fine. We’ll continue with this farce. I need sleep and we’re going to have to talk about this. All of it. I’d like to hear about you and Baekhyun and I’ll tell you about Kyungsoo and I,” Jongin says sincerely before he leaves. He returns to his own bedroom and he looks at the open window with a sigh. Jongin then remembers a vital factor. Just because he couldn’t meet Kyungsoo in person didn’t mean he couldn’t text him or even call him. Well maybe they shouldn’t call, the walls were thin and they’d be nosey as to who this Kyungsoo is. Jongin pouts, he wants to hear Kyungsoo’s voice, that’d be the ultimate comfort right now. He grabs his phone from under his pillow and he sees how it’s nearly dead.

Jongin plugs it in and waits for that chime that indicates it’s begun charging before he flops down on top of his bed. He sees that he has a few Facebook notifications along with unread messages, his heart soars when he sees that they’re both from Kyungsoo. Jongin lies down comfortably on his back before he opens them both. He sees how one is from yesterday while the other is from about five minutes ago.

 

Hope you’re doing well

_3:48PM_

 

Today

 

Was everything okay when you two got home?

_11:33AM_

 

Everyone thinks that Chanyeol and I are mated… u and Baekhyun still at the cabin?

_11:46AM_

 

Jongin doesn’t know how Kyungsoo will react to the news but he hopes that it’s in a positive light. Kyungsoo always appeared calm and collected so Jongin couldn’t really imagine him getting jealous or anything over something that can help them in the long run. Jongin really just wants to see more sides of Kyungsoo, he wants to see everything. He smiles to himself and rolls over onto his stomach with a grunt. Jongin can also feel the slight dryness on his skin and he flushes, remembering his activities with Kyungsoo last night. He’ll definitely have to take a shower later but for now he just wants to wait for a response. His cheeks heat up as he thinks about Kyungsoo above him and he shakes his head.

 

They think you’re mated? Why.

_11:47AM_

 

Chanyeol and I both came home covered in marks

Alpha and omega

Claim marks

They assumed

Channel says its good cause they can’t suspect

*Chanyeol

_11:47AM_

 

I don’t think I like that but if it makes things easier for you then okay. Baekhyun and I are leaving the cabin now, the sun’s gone. Shower and rest up.

_11:48AM_

 

Okay, be careful

_11:48AM_

 

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo’s text. I don’t think I like that. He feels horrible for liking it so much. His inner omega is happy at the attention. Or maybe it was just his wolf that was happy. He’d need to work on figuring out how to differentiate the two or just to understand them both together now. Jongin places his phone down and allows the poor thing to charge without being used before he rolls over on his bed. He closes his eyes and exhales comfortably as he just lies there for a moment. He keeps his body still as he listens to the sounds of the wind. If he didn’t have a robe on his body he’d be pretty cold, the weather was on the cooler side today. Then again it was the end of March. Jongin remembers the field trip forms for Biology and he grabs his bag.

Jongin fumbles around for his laptop that was probably buried somewhere inside of his duvet with his other arm and he finally finds it. He opens his laptop and pulls out the crumpled sheets before grabbing a pen from the floor of his bedroom. Jongin swiftly fills out the sheet and he squints at the $15 fee, he’d have to ask his parents for that later when it was less awkward. Jongin waits for his laptop before he pulls out his textbooks, he might as well try and get some homework done since he hasn’t really been doing his work lately. As Jongin is typing down some notes he gets a knock on the door. He waits for the door to open and he’s shocked to see Sehun standing there.

“Hey, feel free to come in,” Jongin mumbles and Sehun walks in without closing the door at first but upon seeing Jongin’s glare he quickly closes it. Sehun hesitantly takes a seat on Jongin’s bed and he faces him with a blank expression on his face. In theory Jongin would say that Sehun was his best friend… kind of. He’d never really gotten that close to anyone but Sehun was who he spoke to the most in this household at least. Sehun like him doesn’t usually have a lot to say. Jongin gives him his undivided attention and he waits for Sehun to speak since it seems like he has a lot on his mind.

“Are you and Chanyeol really mated?” Sehun asks quietly and Jongin tries not to panic. But of course telling himself not to panic mentally just makes him panic more so he takes deep breaths. Were they that obvious? Well Jongin thinks they were anyhow. Sehun doesn’t seem to notice his alarm and he keeps speaking.

“Sorry I know you are. I guess I was just hoping you weren’t?” Sehun continues and Jongin relaxes a little. So Sehun has no idea about the vampires and the imprinting and okay he’s getting carried away again. Jongin clears his throat and he really does give Sehun all of his attention this time, sensing a more serious topic coming up.

“It feels a little lonely. Minseok has Jongdae. And now you have Chanyeol. I’ll be a fifth wheel,” Sehun says with a frown and Jongin can understand Sehun’s thoughts. After all, any kind of shifter relationship seemed like much more than any two humans could have even if it wasn’t true. Sehun wasn’t a shifter and being surrounded by those who’s supernatural selves essentially tell them who to love must be conflicting. Jongin wants to reassure him and he wants to tell him the truth, he wants to tell everyone the truth but that won’t be helpful to anyone if he does. Jongin hums to himself and he bites his lower lip.

“We’re not going to exclude you or make you feel that way, I promise. Hey don’t make that face, I mean it. Nothing will change,” Jongin hopes that he comes off as sincere because he really does mean it. Both his and Chanyeol’s wolves won’t be very happy if they act like mates when their real mates are out there. Speaking of mates, Kyungsoo bit him but he didn’t bite Kyungsoo back. He kind of wants to. To solidify whatever bond it is that they have right now, but maybe that’d have to wait. It’d make Jongin’s wolf sad if he saw Kyungsoo covering it up all the time. Jongin slaps his cheeks, alarming Sehun as he sighs.

“Sorry Sehun, I really need rest, we’ll talk later?” Jongin runs his hands down his face and he pushes his textbooks aside, flinching when they hit the floor. His laptop however is lovingly put on sleep mode before it’s lightly dropped onto one of the many piles of clothes he has strewn across his floor. Sehun gives him a knowing smirk, one that Jongin doesn’t appreciate and he pats his back before standing to leave.

“Sure sure, thanks for the talk Jongin. Get some rest, getting dicked all night long is exhausting ain’t it?” Sehun pats him on the back none too lightly and scurries off before Jongin can even say anything. He doesn’t even bother closing the door. Jongin rolls his eyes and he lays on the edge of his bed, sticking out his foot in hopes that he can reach the door and kick it closed with the proper amount of force. His toes are pointed when he does reach the door and Jongin swings his leg, hoping that it’ll slam shut. Unfortunately it doesn’t seem to be enough because his door just bounces off of the frame and back towards his outstretched leg again. Jongin groans and he gets out of bed, slamming the door shut as a warning to Sehun downstairs before he removes the robe and curls underneath his duvet. He shuts off his brain for a little while.  


Jongin jumps awake when he hears his phone ringing loudly beside his ear. He lifts his head disoriented and with squinted eyes he peers around his room that was now covered in darkness. How did he end up with his head at the bottom of his bed? Oh well. Jongin grabs his phone and he keeps his eyes closed before placing it against his ear. He’s much too tired to even bother formulating a proper greeting so he just makes a noise instead. Something between a tired groan, a mumble and a cough.

“ _I’m sorry did I wake you?_ ” Jongin’s eyes shoot open at the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice on the line and he almost sits up in his surprise but he’s still too tired to function. Jongin swallows hard and he finds himself smiling at how Kyungsoo’s voice sounded on the phone, it was still deep but not as rich as it was in person. Still soothing. Jongin lays there just admiring Kyungsoo’s voice until he realizes that Kyungsoo only said that one sentence and is currently waiting for a reply. Like how most conversations work.

“Sorry I was taking a nap, what’s up?” Jongin has to clear his throat of phlegm after his voice comes out sounding like a grovely mess. Thankfully Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind and Jongin finds himself smiling even wider when he hears light laughter on the other line. He unplugs his phone and curls onto his side, bunching up his duvet so that he can hug it as he waits for Kyungsoo to speak again.

“ _I just wanted to hear your voice. I always missed you before but it seems even worse now that I’ve seen you beneath me_ ,” Kyungsoo says sensually and if Jongin wasn’t awake before he was now. There’s a few seconds of silence between them before Jongin whines in embarrassment as he curls up even more. Kyungsoo’s laughter graces his ear again and he can feel his heart doing flips at the melodic sound.

“ _I don’t know why I decided to attempt dirty talk. Although I did mean what I said. How are you doing? How’s the bite mark?_ ” Jongin can hear the smile as well as the small hint of insecurity in Kyungsoo’s voice and he wants to reassure him so badly. If Jongin wasn’t half asleep and in a house full of shifters he probably would’ve continued the so called dirty talk. Jongin smiles at the thought, they weren’t the most brazen of people so it’d probably end with them laughing rather than getting off. Kyungsoo’s voice was an easy route to arousal though.

“I liked it, try again when I’m not half asleep. I’m okay, a little exhausted from trying to figure out my omega wolf and the bite mark-” Jongin reaches for it with his fingertips and the skin is definitely healed but the scar remains.

“It’s healed and definitely there. I haven’t seen it yet, but I can confidently say I like it,” Jongin says cheekily and he feels all warm inside. Oh how he wished that he could snuggle against Kyungsoo again while he slept. Most people liked to be warm when they slept (which was understandable because he too was like that) but he found cuddling with the vampire to be extremely pleasant. His body temperature was higher than the average humans and Jongin often found himself kicking off the blankets the middle of the night. When he slept beside Kyungsoo he didn’t have to worry about that.

“ _Are you feeling better now?_ ” Kyungsoo’s question comes as a complete surprise and Jongin doesn’t know what to say.

“ _I had a heavy feeling in my chest and I felt worried about you. According to my research we can feel what the other is feeling through our bond right? I don’t know how it works for vampires and shifters but… the heavy feeling is much lighter now. Are you feeling better?_ ” Kyungsoo explains and Jongin is so overwhelmed with emotion that he wants to cry. Kyungsoo was literally all that he could’ve ever asked for. He covers his mouth and grins as he nods his head but then he remembers that Kyungsoo can’t see him.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t know how down I was feeling until you mentioned it. I feel much better now, you make it so much better,” Jongin says the last part with a whisper but he knows that Kyungsoo will hear him. Jongin closes his eyes and he listens to Kyungsoo’s breaths, it served as a reminder that Kyungsoo was there, even if it wasn’t physically. One thing he’d noticed when he’d slept with Kyungsoo last night was that he had no heartbeat. It was scary, hearing nothing when he rested his head against Kyungsoo’s chest. Even if Kyungsoo didn’t need to breathe, the sound of his breath was reassuring and Jongin didn’t want to sleep without it. Even if he knew he’d have to.

“ _Hey Jongin? A few days ago my parents as well as Baekhyun’s went off somewhere and we haven’t heard from them, we’re a little concerned_ ,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin sits up. He doesn’t like hearing Kyungsoo’s worried tone. His parents were vampires as well as Baekhyun’s right? Jongin couldn’t imagine anything happening to them, not when they obeyed the treaty’s laws. Or at least it wouldn’t be anything involved with the Quileutes if something did happen to their parents.

“From what I know there’s been nothing regarding vampires on my side. Maybe call them in the morning? I doubt they’ll mind if you just check in with them,” Jongin says and he curses at himself for yawning. Kyungsoo hears it immediately and he hurries to say goodbye to Jongin’s disappointment.

“ _Thanks Jongin, I’ll do that. I should let you get back to sleep, goodnight_ -”

“Wait Kyungsoo, can you stay on the line until I fall asleep?” Jongin whispers and if he could curl into himself even more he would. Kyungsoo seems to hesitate but he doesn’t hang up at least. Jongin lays there quietly, his breath quivering as he waits for Kyungsoo to say something but instead he’s delighted with the sound of soft humming. Jongin relaxes and he rests his phone on his ear before he hugs the duvet with both arms.

Kyungsoo truly did make everything feel alright.

 

Make it Alright - WILD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a buffer after all of the excitement :') It's also a lil weird, sorry  
> Gonna ease back into the main plot now  
> I've no idea how long this story is gonna be tbh, I still need to figure out some stuff with the "main conflict"  
> But I'm also kinda just having fun writing it right now   
> Thank you for the support <3 tell me what you think about fake mates Chanyeol and Jongin LOL  
> \- Airi


	14. Running If You Call My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence in this chapter but nothing graphic

Baekhyun sits on Kyungsoo’s bed with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. His friend doesn’t look all too impressed either and since Kyungsoo’s home was empty they decided to hide out to avoid catching too much attention with their wolf-y scents. Kyungsoo hasn’t said much since he put his phone down, Baekhyun had gotten a brief explanation of the current situation but his friend hadn’t exactly elaborated. He was too visibly upset for Baekhyun to even bother asking but it’s been 4 minutes and Baekhyun wasn’t exactly patient. So he does what any best friend does and he nudges Kyungsoo’s elbow with his pointed toes. Kyungsoo accepts the annoyance and he just sighs.

“What Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo voice is flat and clearly unamused. Baekhyun however isn’t having it and he continues to nudge Kyungsoo with a pout, wanting answers. He’d just gotten a mumbled response of something about mating when he’d asked and a brooding Kyungsoo was just a nuisance to deal with. The last time this had happened was when the Do family came to visit them up in Canada, Baekhyun still remembers how Kyungsoo had ignored him for 8 hours straight just because he got hungry and took Kyungsoo’s share of blood from the fridge. But the thing was, Kyungsoo hadn’t even told him what he did wrong, he just ignored him and ran off whenever he tried to ask about it.

“Well? What’s got you so moody? Isn’t falling asleep while on the phone something cute and adorable that all of the teenagers love?” Baekhyun tilts his head and he looks over to Kyungsoo’s phone that was still in the call with Jongin. Although judging by the time and the fact that Kyungsoo had even set his phone down Jongin was probably asleep already. Baekhyun pauses for a moment, remembering how he doesn’t even have Chanyeol’s number… he feels his bite mark throb and he swallows hard, who cares about that stupid mutt. Kyungsoo falls back onto the mattress and Baekhyun has to rearrange himself so that he can still face his friend. He’d have to ask Kyungsoo to microwave the heat sack he was using too, vampires healed quickly but Chanyeol’s size had been less than beginner friendly.

“First of all, you’re a teenager too and second, promise me you won’t freak out but it has to do with Jongin and Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo keeps his eyes closed as he speaks and Baekhyun has the urge to comb his friends’ eyebrows, they’re so unruly but they fit his face well enough. Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s staring until he sees Kyungsoo’s questioning gaze and he clears his throat, reassuring that he won’t overreact with a small nod. It couldn’t be that bad right? It wasn’t like Baekhyun really cared about Chanyeol, he was just a mutt that shoved his way into Baekhyun’s life. He was good blood, a good lay and… anyways. Baekhyun clears his throat and he waits for Kyungsoo to speak, he doesn’t push him anymore than he already has since he can tell the words are hard for Kyungsoo to say.

“Supposedly, the tribe/clan/pack whatever they’re called think that Jongin and Chanyeol are mated. Jongin awakened as an omega and they returned together in the morning with marks on them. Chanyeol went along with the lie, said that it was better for them to hide the truth that way,” Kyungsoo explains quietly and Baekhyun doesn’t say anything at first. He really doesn’t know what to say. In his head, Chanyeol’s decision made sense. It was better to have the pack misdirected than suspicious over what happened during the new moon. But. _But_. He didn’t like it. He really didn’t. Although Baekhyun had gotten a clear view of what Chanyeol’s intentions were, an ugly thought kept reappearing over and over again. One that reminded him how much Chanyeol dislikes having a vampire mate and how an omega would suit him much better. Chanyeol was his and he was Chanyeol’s, even if they didn’t want to be.

Baekhyun decides that he needs to go on a run. So he stands and makes his way towards the door in Kyungsoo’s bedroom that lead to nowhere. Kyungsoo doesn’t visibly make any move to stop him but he stands as well, following after his friend without a word. All Baekhyun can smell is a mixture of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s sweet honey like scent as well as an overwhelming stench of Chanyeol. He wanted to get rid of it right now. Baekhyun opens the door and prepares himself to jump out but instead he’s tackled to the ground. Whoever it is on top of him isn’t alone because he senses another presence just as the door shuts. Baekhyun is easily overpowered by the stranger pinning him down and he unconsciously growls, eyes glowing red as he looks up.

“Whoa there little brother, someone’s unhappy today,” Baekhyun freezes upon hearing his older brother’s voice and his jaw drops when he sees Baekbeom looking down at him in amusement. His brother really hadn’t changed, still as annoying as ever. Baekhyun wriggles around in an attempt to get his older brother to back off and from his peripheral vision he can see Seungsoo standing beside Kyungsoo, both of them just watching the scene. Baekbeom finally gets off of him and Baekhyun is quick to get on his feet, huffing as he climbs back onto the bed. He searches for his heat pack which had run cold by now but the scuffle reminds him of the night he’d just had with the alpha.

“You guys must’ve been really distracted if you didn’t hear us outside, Baekbeom was trying every horror tactic. What’s up with you two?” Seungsoo asks and he crosses his arms. Baekhyun is suddenly reminded of all the times he Baekbeom and Kyungsoo were scolded when they were younger. He doesn’t say anything, opting to leave that all to Kyungsoo. Their brother’s had both gone off to Phoenix for University and were roommates if Baekhyun could remember correctly. Seungsoo moved down to Phoenix before the rest of the Do family moved to Forks. Kyungsoo takes a seat beside him on the bed and they both pray that the scent of shifters wasn’t noticeable.

“Why are you home? Don’t you have classes?” Kyungsoo asks and he just sounds really tired. Baekbeom and Seungsoo continue to stand around since Kyungsoo’s bedroom didn’t really have proper seating arrangements but it only lasts so long before the two elder brothers are leaving the bedroom, probably down towards the living room. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo make wary eye contact, holding in their sighs before they follow. Baekhyun follows after Kyungsoo, not forgetting to bring his heat pack with him and he can’t help but admire the Do’s house as he heads downstairs. His own home was the complete opposite and although the Do’s house was beautiful in all ways, he doesn’t think he could live there. He was too used to his own cozier home.

“How long has it been since mom and dad were home?” Seungsoo asks as he grabs a bag of blood from the fridge, tossing one to Baekbeom who was sitting at the kitchen island. Baekhyun takes a seat beside him and Kyungsoo sits on his other side. Seungsoo remains standing, crossing his arms as he casually sips on the blood. Baekhyun then remembers that he wanted to microwave his heat pack so he stands and makes his way over to the microwave which was past Seungsoo. Baekhyun tosses the sack inside and sets it to two minutes.

“Maybe a week?” Kyungsoo’s voice is small and Baekhyun feels for his friend. To be honest, they’d both been so occupied with the shifters and the new moon that they hadn’t paid much attention to their parents disappearance. Or maybe it wasn’t a disappearance but it was very strange for them to be away from home that long without informing them. Both his and Kyungsoo’s parents hadn’t said much other than the fact that they’d be together. Things are silent for a moment and Baekhyun patiently waits for the microwave to do its job. He was feeling better but he wanted to feel something warm. He liked to think that he didn’t miss Chanyeol but the shifter’s heat was probably the only thing.

“You two didn’t find it strange until now? What have you been doing? Running around with wolves?” Baekbeom looks at them both with furrowed brows and Baekhyun flinches at his brother’s venomous glare. Why were they even back? The sound of the microwave breaks the tense silence and Baekhyun removes it quickly, not feeling the burning heat through his cold fingertips. He takes a seat beside Kyungsoo this time, leaving the seat in the middle abandoned.

“We have shifters at our school yes and we were distracted. We’re not used to having to worry about our parents alright?” Baekhyun spits back. Baekbeom always liked to treat him like a child but he scolded him when he acted like one. Baekhyun was a mere 17 years old whether his brother liked it or not. He was still young and he didn’t try to fight that fact. Those nights of not sleeping didn’t age him anymore than they should’ve. Baekbeom was only 20, so why was he acting like he was so much older? Baekhyun disliked it. Why couldn’t they be like Kyungsoo and Seungsoo who respected each other? Then again, Baekhyun knew that with his personality and Baekbeom’s that was near impossible.

“So distracted that you didn’t hide that claim mark?” Baekhyun’s frown instantly drops and he can’t say a word. Kyungsoo beside him too has gone still and his eyes are wide, comically so. Baekhyun had completely forgotten he’d been lounging around in an oversized t shirt and shorts. Kyungsoo had already grown used to the claim mark and he advised Baekhyun to let it heal a little more before hiding it. Chanyeol’s bite had been instinctual and he hadn’t thought very thoroughly about the placement, having it quite high on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekbeom seems angry to say the least, definitely disappointed although Baekhyun isn’t sure why since the shifters hadn’t really done much against them. At school Baekhyun had been hostile because Chanyeol had been hostile with him at first.

“There are bigger things happening here. I’m assuming they didn’t tell you but our parents were called in by The Volturi. Baekbeom and I are done with our semester and so we’re home. Mostly to look out for you two as well as Yixing and Junmyeon,” Baekhyun can only stare at the marble countertop as he listens to Seungsoo’s words. His parents had been called by The Volturi before, as did Kyungsoo’s. It was inevitable when being the few pureblood families still alive. They’d always returned in a matter of 2 or 3 days, never staying away for longer. When Baekhyun asked his parents what the meetings were about they’d always kept it a secret.

“Does it have to do with the rogues? Although I haven’t sensed anyone unusual for a long time. Our only real encounter was… a few weeks ago?” Kyungsoo looks to Baekhyun for confirmation on their encounter in Port Angeles and Baekhyun can only nod. He unconsciously pulls up his shirt so that it covers his bite mark but it slips around his thin shoulders, exposing his neck again. Kyungsoo places a hand on his thigh and gives him a reassuring squeeze but Baekhyun feels nauseous. Baekhyun can’t focus on the conversation at hand so he just clutches the heat sack against his tummy. He doesn’t want to be here right now.

… He wants to see Chanyeol.

Baekhyun freezes when he feels something in his chest. His mark burns and he lifts his head, eyes wide as he listens. Past the noise of the house there is the sound of the trees dancing outside in the breeze, along with the scurry of animals and the rush of nature all around them. But through that there was much more. Baekhyun can feel an undeniable pull and he’d be a fool to reject it right now. And so he doesn’t say a word, standing from his seat, delicately placing the heated sack on the table before he runs up to Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Baekhyun ignores the confused calls of his name and he rushes out the doors, jumping out into the forest. Baekhyun runs desperately and he follows the sensation in his chest. The burning of his mark.

The forest is loud around him but he can only focus on one thing. Baekhyun pauses when he reaches a clearing. The moonlight above serves as his guide and he stares into the open space, watching the wild flowers shiver in the wind. In the near distance Baekhyun can see Chanyeol standing there waiting for him. He’s dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans, not much to protect him from the Spring breeze. If anyone saw the two they’d think they were insane but neither were fully human. Baekhyun approaches and he takes his time crossing the meadow. He listens to the sounds of the forests as a distraction but instead all he can focus on is the beat of Chanyeol’s heart and the pump of his blood.

“You didn’t even wear shoes,” Chanyeol points out in a flat voice and Baekhyun just shrugs. Running through a forest without any shoes on was the least of his worries right now. Baekhyun wiggles his toes in the long grass and the two don’t say anything for a long moment. The weird nauseous feeling he’d felt earlier isn’t really there anymore, replaced by a mixture of relief, jealousy and overall pettiness. Chanyeol isn’t explaining anything. But then again he might not know that Baekhyun knows. Unlike Jongin and Kyungsoo, they don’t talk on a daily basis. Baekhyun clenches his fists.

“You stink,” the childish words leave his lips before he can stop them and Chanyeol blinks at him slowly. Baekhyun approaches, pausing when there’s about two feet of distance between them. He inhales deeply and he knows that his eyes are glowing red at this point. Woven in Chanyeol’s leafy orange scent was something pungently sweet, along the lines of honey. It wasn’t hard to tell that that was probably the scent of Jongin who was undoubtedly an omega. Baekhyun wants him to explain. Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to tell him about this whole plan that was causing the discomfort under his skin. Chanyeol’s golden eyes are looking at him intently, not wavering even though it was clear that Baekhyun was fuming.

“It’s to control the situation,” Chanyeol says simply and it’s obvious he has no intentions of elaborating further. Baekhyun tries to stay calm and collected but his emotions are out of control.

“I don’t like it,” he spits. Chanyeol sighs. He sighs like a tired parent listening to the complaints of a child. Baekhyun grits his teeth and he unconsciously touches his bite mark. Chanyeol notices this and his golden eyes flare in the dark.

“I told you not to mark me Chanyeol. I told you! If it weren’t for that we wouldn’t have to be in this situation. I wouldn’t be this emotional wreck and I wouldn’t have to watch you pretend to be someone else’s! I don’t even like you and you don’t like me. We were supposed to take care of each other’s needs so why do you keep giving me more without fulfilling them?!” Baekhyun tries to keep himself from yelling since he’s too emotional He feels like a mess and he hates it so much. Baekhyun is too caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Chanyeol is coming closer until he feels strong arms enveloping him in a warm hug. Baekhyun instantly returns the hug, putting aside their differences for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s overwhelming. With our new bond, you can feel what I feel and I can feel what you do. It’s why I called you here, I knew that you were feeling too much. Half of what you’re feeling is me as well. I may appear calm and collected but I don’t like it either Baekhyun. Neither does Jongin and I’m sure your friend doesn’t. But we need to work through it. I fucked up, I know that. And even though I know you hate me, my wolf is so happy,” Chanyeol’s voice is shaking. It was foreign to Baekhyun who had only seen the shifter talk spitefully or confidently in the past. Chanyeol was being honest with him. Baekhyun hugs onto Chanyeol tighter and he ends up jumping into his arms.

“Wha-?” Chanyeol catches him in a heartbeat and Baekhyun is quick to get to work. With his legs wrapped around Chanyeol securely, he pulls down the alpha’s hoodie, exposing his neck. Baekhyun can feel his teeth throbbing as he readies himself for a different kind of bite. Not one for feeding but one for marking. Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate and the moment he spots the same spot Chanyeol had marked him, he makes his move. His teeth sink into Chanyeol’s neck like butter and he’s careful not to bite all the way through. Baekhyun’s eyes are closed as Chanyeol gasps and his heart begins beating faster, the sound positively mesmerizing. He keeps his teeth in the shifter’s skin for a moment before he pulls away, licking at the blood that leaked from the wounds.

Baekhyun places his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks and he leans in to kiss him. The tender touch doesn’t last long because the moment Chanyeol processes what’s going on he presses into the kiss hungrily. Their kiss is animalistic, all tongues and teeth. Baekhyun is careful with his teeth since he’d rather not accidentally bite Chanyeol’s tongue or his delectable lips. Their intimate moment is torn apart when they hear an unnatural rustle in the trees. Baekhyun is on his feet again in a second and he looks around defensively, standing in front of Chanyeol instinctively. They’re both on edge, listening intently for any sounds out of the ordinary. Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol’s breath quickening and he gives him a sharp glare.

“Don’t shift. It could just be a human,” Baekhyun warns under his breath. He and Chanyeol are both thinking the same thing though. If it was a human, they both would’ve known instantly. Baekhyun freezes when he sees a figure jump from the trees and he shoves Chanyeol away hard, uncaring of how he goes flying into a tree. Baekhyun rolls back and he eyes the intruder with glowing eyes, making his posture as threatening as he can. The rogue vampire stands tall as she looks over Baekhyun, a wide smile on her face.

“And here I thought I’d be having a good meal tonight. Love birds always have the best blood,” her body twitches as she stares deep into his eyes. Her eyes look wild, the red orbs shaking as if fueled by something. Baekhyun tries to appear calm but internally he was freaking out. He’d never been engaged in combat before and judging by the situation, he probably would have to. Chanyeol was a good distance away so Baekhyun prayed that he wasn’t injured, he wasn’t bleeding at least. Baekhyun has no idea how to fight his own kind. He doesn’t even know if he can kill if it comes down to that. The whole hostage thing wasn’t something he wanted to do.

“You might want to get your nose checked, there’s no blood for you here,” Baekhyun says and he fears looking away from her. She could move in a millisecond and kill him. The woman in front of him couldn’t be much older than he was really. She had blonde curly hair and a tall nose, thin lips that were reddened with what Baekhyun could only assume was dried blood. He knew that the rogues had been in the area but what was this one doing alone? Or was she alone. She shifts on her feet and digs her bare heel into the ground.

“You’re right! Instead I found a dirty pureblood and his mutt,” she snarls and before Baekhyun can correct her oxymoron he’s being pinned to the ground. Baekhyun’s head spins are it’s smashed against the ground and he can feel her hands around his neck. Baekhyun attempts to kick her off, screaming as he struggles but she’s too strong. He can feel his skin cracking and the panic sets in for a split second before it’s all gone. The weight, the discomfort, everything. Baekhyun lays there frozen but when he looks to his left he can see a shifted Chanyeol ripping her apart. He can feel his skin beginning to patch itself up and Baekhyun sits up in a frenzy.

“C-Chanyeol we have to burn the body! But not here, we’re in the middle of a damn forest,” Baekhyun calls out to the wolf who has an arm in his mouth. Baekhyun just feels nauseous all over again and he tries to stand, finding the strength in his shaking limbs. Baekhyun debates on running back to the Do’s to get help but he doesn’t want to risk leaving Chanyeol alone. He doesn’t know if there are other rogues out there. Baekhyun’s panic is brought to a standstill when he feels a warm hand on his cheek.

“Go. I’ve already called the pack here via telepathy. We’ll handle it, get going,” Chanyeol reassures him and Baekhyun tries not to let his eyes wander across the glorious expansions of tanned skin. He does however stare at the mark in Chanyeol’s skin. The mark that has yet to disappear. Baekhyun places his hand on the mark and he kisses Chanyeol’s lips once more. He then flees from the scene. Running as fast as he can since he knows that the shifters were always quick to respond. Baekhyun makes his way back to the Do’s house and he jumps up to Kyungsoo’s door, knocking furiously without too much force or it’d break the glass. Kyungsoo opens the door and Baekhyun throws his arms around him. The two fall to the ground and Kyungsoo holds his shaking body tight.

“What the hell happened?”  Kyungsoo mumbles and Baekhyun can hear the door closing behind him. Seungsoo and Baekbeom were probably in here, or maybe they came in when they heard Baekhyun coming back. Baekhyun refuses to answer for now, not unless he’s alone with Kyungsoo who thankfully understands him. Baekhyun can’t hear Kyungsoo ask the others to leave but he hears the bedroom door closing and he lets out the breath he’d been holding. Kyungsoo gently pulls away, just enough so that he can see his face and Baekhyun can see concern in his friend’s big black eyes.

“Chanyeol called me and so I went to go find him. We met in the meadow and we talked about the whole situation. As we were talking we were attacked by a rogue vampire. Chanyeol called the pack to help clean up and he told me to run back here. From what I know there was only one in the area but I don’t feel well Kyungsoo, they’re so close,” Baekhyun speaks in hushed whispers, praying that their older brothers aren’t eavesdropping. He was vulnerable right now and he didn’t know how much they knew about the imprinting and mating. There was a part of him that trusted that Kyungsoo wouldn’t say anything without him but he did leave his friend alone with a question in the air.

“I’m not okay Kyungsoo. S-she pinned me down. I felt my skin crack, she could’ve ripped off my head if Chanyeol didn’t save me,” Baekhyun shakes and he’s engulfed in a hug. It wasn’t nearly as warm as Chanyeol’s but it provided a different kind of comfort, one that eased his worries. Baekhyun holds onto his friend tightly, tight in a way that could crush a human or a shifter. But Kyungsoo isn’t fragile like the others, neither is Baekhyun and knowing that she’d so easily cracked his skin was terrifying. He’d never experienced that before. Kyungsoo shushes him gently when he starts crying and he begins humming along to a lullaby that never lulled them to sleep.

The sound of his phone going off makes him perk up and Kyungsoo lets go. Baekhyun gets onto the bed and he fishes around for the device. He doesn’t get texts from anyone other than family, Kyungsoo, Yixing or Junmyeon. Baekhyun sniffles and he squints at the bright light of his phone, it was only 3AM, there was so much longer till the night was over he thought. Baekhyun sees a text from an unknown number and his heart flutters.

  


I got your number from jongin who got it from your friend

Did u get home alright

Ur not crying are u

_3:13AM_

 

Not anymore

_3:14AM_

 

Running If You Call My Name - HAIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long ;A; ... I've missed this story so much my gosh  
> And I've finally had the time to get back into it!  
> This chapter is a bit of an experimental one since I'm tryna move into the next arc of the story (trying to is the key word here LOL)  
> Everything is not resolved with our dear chanbaek but the bond really did bring them closer :')  
> Thank you for being patient with me and two fests that I've written for have started posting  
> Song For You & EXO Seasonal Fest  
> Do support and see if you can spot which ones I wrote! ;D  
> Also do check out my three KaiSoo Day fics (you can find it in my Series) if you haven't already <3 it's much appreciated  
> That's all from me, thank you!   
> \- Airi


	15. We Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't skip class y'all

Even though things were less than ideal right now they weren’t allowed to skip school. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had protested stating that they needed to figure out what was happening with their parents but their older brothers had been clear in sending them off to school. Right now it was only Kyungsoo and Seungsoo left in the house, the Byun’s had gone back to their own home to gather their things. They along with Yixing would be staying with the Do’s for the time being. They had more than enough rooms so that wouldn’t be a problem but Kyungsoo didn’t know what his brother nor Baekbeom were thinking. There was clearly something they weren’t telling them. 

Kyungsoo had already finished packing his bag and he’d meet up with the others at school in a bit. For now he wanted to talk to his brother, see what was on his mind. The Do brothers had always been alike. Seemingly collected and coldhearted to those who didn’t know them. They weren’t exactly the complete opposite of that but they weren’t void of emotion that was sure. Kyungsoo knows that Seungsoo blames himself for what’s possibly happened to their parents. Although it obviously wasn’t anyone’s fault and it was normal for their parents to avoid relying on their children. Kyungsoo steps out of his room and carries his bag along with him, opting on just leaving after talking to Seungsoo. 

Seungsoo’s room was down the hall, technically across from his own but with too much distance to call it so. They didn’t really argue about choosing their rooms when they first moved because Seungsoo was going to be in Phoenix studying anyways. Kyungsoo just really wanted the door that gave him quick access to the forest outside, unlike Seungsoo he liked to spend a lot of time in nature. He liked having those moments to himself in the trust of mother nature while his brother enjoyed the solidarity of his own bedroom. Kyungsoo approaches the open doorway and he prepares to knock but he notices that the bedroom is empty. The house is pretty quiet aside from some shuffling upstairs so Kyungsoo follows the sound and enters the family library, finding his brother looking through the books.

“Want to tell me about the shifters? Baekhyun may have a claim mark but I can tell you have a scent on you as well,” Seungsoo doesn’t lift his head from the old tome in his hands and Kyungsoo places his bag on the floor near the door as he steps closer. He keeps a distance from his brother but leans against the bookshelf. University hadn’t really changed Seungsoo, his hair was longer than when he’d last seen him but that was the only difference. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s allowed to say, he hadn’t discussed this with Baekhyun beforehand. Seungsoo senses his hesitance because he looks up from the yellowed pages, looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes with that same intensity he always had.

“There’s a group of shifters at my school, they live on the reservation. We-we’re involved with them,” Kyungsoo doesn’t elaborate further, unable to. As always Seungsoo doesn’t pry and he simply places a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. Kyungsoo exhales and he lifts his head, unsure of when he’d lowered it to begin with. Seungsoo’s expression is gentle and he seems a little tired. 

“As long as it’s safe and you’re mindful of the treaty. Hurry on, you’ll be late for school,” Seungsoo gestures to the clock on the wall and Kyungsoo nods. Walking over to the door at human speed, grabbing his bag before he uses his vampiric speed to get to his car. Kyungsoo drives down the long roads with a sigh. It’s been awhile since he went to school and although it was just a weekend, the weekend had felt much too long for his liking. Kyungsoo had his field trip form tucked away safe inside his binder, since his parents hadn’t been home he just used his own pocket money for the trip funds. It probably wasn’t the time for a school trip but he selfishly liked to think that he wanted to experience all that he could now that he was actually in school. He only had two months of high school to go and it was all he was gonna get.

Kyungsoo pulls into the school lot and parks in his preferred parking space, far away from the door and he gets out of his car with a sigh. He couldn’t even remember if he did his homework for the weekend. Probably not. He and Baekhyun were supposed to spend last night doing it all but needless to say the mood didn’t call for it. Then again Kyungsoo wasn’t too focused right now and a few days of slacking off wouldn’t really matter, he knows the school curriculum like the back of his hand after all. Kyungsoo crosses the parking lot and he can hear the sound of other students arriving. He carefully makes his way towards the school doors and pushes them open entering the building. In general going to a school was much better than years of homeschooling, it felt less lonely like this. Even if he had Baekhyun to call on Skype all the time.

Kyungsoo sighs and he makes his way through the halls, ignoring the looks thrown towards him. At the start he wore glasses every day but these days he’s been too lazy to grab them, often leaving them behind on his desk. Due to that he’s been getting more attention than he’d like and even if he was humble about it, vampires were made to be inhumanly attractive that way it was easier to lure humans. Kyungsoo climbs the stairs and heads upwards. Once he’s in the hallway again he can see his friends by the end while the shifters are right in front of him. Kyungsoo tries not to appear affected as he takes in Jongin’s once pure snowy pine scent that was now tainted with an overwhelming musk. He didn’t know if Chanyeol was scenting him or maybe it was just cause Kyungsoo hated it so much. 

Chanyeol glares at him to keep up the facade of hatred and Kyungsoo doesn’t spare him a glance, heading down the hall at what he hoped was human speed. Kyungsoo has his fists clenched as he approaches Baekhyun, Yixing and Junmyeon. He hasn’t seen the other two in awhile but then again, they didn’t have a part to play in the whole new moon fiasco. Kyungsoo can see some large bags by their sides and he raises an eyebrow, wondering why they had them.

“It was advised that we stay with you guys for now. Baekhyun and I at least,” Yixing explains and Kyungsoo nods his head. His once empty home was going to be filled with so many people. It was going to be strange. Kyungsoo quite liked the solitude to be honest, only finding it really lonely when his parents needed to stay overnight at their jobs. He’d learned at a young age that he’d have to get used to the long hours of the night but truthfully he was still adjusting to them. Kyungsoo shakes his head when he feels himself getting too lost in his thoughts and he feels a flare of annoyance when Chanyeol’s alpha scent floods the hallway. Both he and Baekhyun turn around to look at the group of shifters.

“Whoa Chanyeol keep your alpha down, you’re making a scene,” Jongdae says with a quiet voice, as if he was trying to keep the vampires from hearing. There was still an amused hint to his voice, one that Kyungsoo didn’t appreciate the tone of. He leans against the row of lockers and Baekhyun stands beside him, their eyes low as they try not to focus on their mates. Yixing and Junmyeon attempt to keep up a conversation to keep it from being obvious that they were listening in. Kyungsoo was already feeling his jealousy bubbling up inside of him and he needed to leave before it got worse. Baekhyun could sense his discomfort and was gently coaxing him away from the lockers.

“Exactly Chanyeol, you’re making Jongin all hot and bothered over here,” Kyungsoo can remember that person to be Oh Sehun and he can’t help but turn his head once more, eyes possibly glowing red. Yixing steps in front of him quickly and Kyungsoo knows that he’s visibly angry. Past his friend’s shoulder he can see Jongin being playfully pushed against Chanyeol who isn’t really doing anything. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he pushes himself off of the lockers, hearing them dent behind him but he really didn’t care. Kyungsoo makes his way towards the stairwell and he can hear Baekhyun, Yixing and Junmyeon following him.

“Kyungsoo, he’s already imprinted on you. He doesn’t see anyone else but you, don’t forget that,” Baekhyun’s words only provide an ounce of comfort, especially since Kyungsoo can feel the jealousy in his friend’s tone as well. Kyungsoo hadn’t asked for a lot of details about Baekhyun’s meeting with Chanyeol last night (having only really asked about the rogue encounter or whatever his friend was willing to share) so he knows that they probably solved some things out but Kyungsoo hadn’t really talked to Jongin about any of this yet. He’s being unfair he knows, it’s a good thing for all of them in a way, in order to keep their secret. But considering how intimate they’d been during the new moon it felt strange to be apart like this under the pretense that Jongin belonged to another.

“Funnily enough I always thought that wolves would be more possessive, turns out both wolves and vampires are the same when it comes to their mates,” Junmyeon says with a smile and Kyungsoo can’t help but agree with that. He exhales slowly and lets his clenched hands loose. They stay on the middle ground of the stairwell, staying off to the corner so that they don’t get in anyone’s way. If anything Jongin was probably yearning for him more. Kyungsoo sighs and he runs his hands through his hair with frustration. Yixing places a hand on his shoulder and he doesn’t lift his head, simply staring out the dusty window showing the gloomy outdoors.

“Think you’ll be calm enough to go to class? You’re fuming Kyungsoo,” Yixing says softly and Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip. He definitely can’t concentrate right now and he doesn’t want to potentially snap at anyone. No one deserves that. Kyungsoo shrugs and as the bell rings he gives his friends a reassuring smile, not entirely forced but enough to tell them he’d be alright. Kyungsoo heads towards the second floor since he knows that majority of the classes were empty during first period and he wanders around to find a place. He knows that there will be some teachers patrolling the hall soon so he has to act quickly. As Kyungsoo passes by one of the Music classes he feels a tug on his arm, too strong to be human but not strong enough to be a vampire. The classroom door is shut behind him and he’s pulled to the floor. Kyungsoo is instantly met with the comforting scent of pine and fresh snow.

_ Jongin _ .

“Hey you,” Jongin whispers into his ear and Kyungsoo can hear the smile on his lips as he clings onto the vampire. Kyungsoo immediately relaxes in Jongin’s arms and he unconsciously snuggles closer, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him. The second bell rings, startling Jongin and Kyungsoo smiles. 

“You’re skipping class you know,” He teases in a gentle tone. Jongin’s presence beside him was enough to ease every negative feeling he’d had moments prior. It was a little scary, how much power Jongin had over him. Jongin makes himself comfortable in Kyungsoo’s lap, able to bend his body in a way that made him smaller and easier to cradle even though he was quite a bit taller than Kyungsoo was. Needless to say the vampire didn’t mind at all and happily accommodated his soulmate. Kyungsoo could feel the way that Jongin was rubbing his nose along the crook of his neck, probably scenting him be it unconscious or not. He doesn’t stop him though. He’s missed Jongin’s scent. 

“ _ We’re _ skipping class. You’re upset, want to tell me why?” Jongin corrects and he asks Kyungsoo in a quiet voice. Kyungsoo knows that his reasoning was childish but he also knows that Jongin won’t judge him for it. Kyungsoo unconsciously holds Jongin closer, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat, it was so soothing. Jongin enjoys the intimacy and his eyes fall closed, his body relaxing against his vampire.

“I didn’t think I was the type to get jealous until now and it was over something so minimal. Am I supposed to be this unstable? I missed you, more than I thought I would and it’s only been a day,” Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongin’s hair. The omega pulls away just enough so that their eyes can meet and he places his hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. There’s a small smile on his lips, like that of a mischievous boy. The collar of his sweater has slid out of place and Kyungsoo can see his bite mark shining through, it makes him proud. Jongin clears his throat and it catches Kyungsoo’s attention once more.

“I’ve talked with Chanyeol quite a bit and he said that because I’m an omega you might have some natural alpha traits. We’ve been uhh naughty once but we haven’t really tied any knots, no pun intended,” Jongin seems to find his pun quite funny but Kyungsoo doesn’t really catch it. He’d bitten Jongin that night, wasn’t that more than enough when it came to tying any knots? Speaking of which, he was pretty thirsty. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to risk biting Jongin in a public place though, or maybe he does. He isn’t so sure. Without his parents they weren’t able to restock the fridges blood supply and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to hunt anymore. He doesn’t want to risk throwing up blood. 

“Jongin, last night Baekhyun was attacked by a rogue vampire,” Kyungsoo frowns as he brings up the topic. He’s positive Jongin probably knows about it since Baekhyun said that Chanyeol had called the pack. He doesn’t know if Jongin had been one of the shifters there to take care of the mess though. There was a part of him that wondered if Jongin had killed a vampire before, he shakes his head and rules out the thought completely. But then again, there was always the chance that he has before. 

“Chanyeol alerted us all through the pack telepathy. It’s kind of like a mental group chat almost. It’s not always used because we do like our privacy but if anyone needs to get a quick message out, that’s the way to do it,” Jongin explains quietly and Kyungsoo processes the information. 

“I was surprised to see that Chanyeol had been in our meadow,” Jongin says with a pout and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Since when did it become our meadow?” Jongin’s bottom lip juts out further and he’s about to answer but Kyungsoo shushes him. There are footsteps passing by in the halls. Not wanting to get caught Kyungsoo and Jongin shimmy towards the inner corner of the classroom, near the back wall. It’s mainly just Kyungsoo shifting on his bum while Jongin does nothing to help, only clinging to the vampire tighter to avoid slipping off of his lap. Kyungsoo leg hits the grand piano and he didn’t even know their school offered piano. He hadn’t been given the opportunity to take music since he didn’t take it the year before, it was a prerequisite course after all. 

“It became our meadow since the moment we first met. You answered my call remember? Then you ran away because you got too  _ hot and bothered _ ,” Jongin purposely uses the words Sehun had earlier to Kyungsoo’s displeasure. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and he pinches Jongin’s side, or at least he attempts to. Jongin doesn’t have much flesh there so he resorts on pinching a toned thigh instead, eliciting the yelp he’d been looking for. 

“I did  _ not _ get hot and bothered! I was thirsty and you smelt really good and you were naked so I ran!” Kyungsoo protests and Jongin giggles in his arms. The school bell rings but neither of them flinch this time, nor do they move a muscle. Kyungsoo can see that the room is extremely dusty so he assumes it remains empty during the day. The sound of students filling the halls is all they can hear and Jongin presses a kiss on the furrow between his brows. Kyungsoo’s face relaxes and he smiles when Jongin kisses his lips this time. Jongin runs his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair and his smile turns a little sad.

“Can I mark you back? I want to be fully connected to you,” Kyungsoo tries not to be visibly flustered about what could possibly mean another thing entirely, especially when Jongin is so serious in his arms. He doesn’t know what that means. Baekhyun hasn’t really told him anything about the claiming and how it’s affected them. But if that was what Jongin wanted then Kyungsoo was more than willing. 

“Of course, what does marking do?” Kyungsoo asks and he hopes that Jongin knows that he knows the basics at least. Kyungsoo knew about the possessive nature of wolves and how they’d mark their mates to keep any other wolves away. He didn’t know if vampires did the same or not, he can’t recall seeing anything like a bite mark on Junmyeon. Jongin gets off of Kyungsoo’s lap and he gestures for Kyungsoo to move, so he does. Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s seat against the wall and pats his thighs, urging the vampire to sit on top of him. Once they’re all comfortable again Jongin speaks.

“It’s a way of solidifying the bond? We’ll be more at ease when we’re away from each other and we’ll be able to feel what the other feels. You can already kind of feel me but I can’t feel you at all really. Earlier it was easy to tell you were pissed off but I didn’t know it was jealousy at first. I don’t think you noticed it but I was also a little mad at Sehun for saying that, even if he doesn’t know the truth,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to think about it much longer. He tilts his head to the side and doesn’t bother moving his shirt, opting to let Jongin do that part. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he gives himself over to Jongin for these intimate moments. His senses are on fire as he pays attention to every single detail of the omega in his lap.

The way his breath stutters and the way his heartbeats faster, blood rushing through his body. Kyungsoo can even hear the way Jongin doesn’t breathe sometimes, unable to due to his nerves. The second bell ringing goes unnoticed by them both and Jongin gently pulls down the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt, exposing his pale skin. Jongin’s eyes widen as he looks at the litter of moles on his skin and he’s positively mesmerized, he didn’t notice that Kyungsoo had so many before. He wants to kiss each and every one of them. Jongin shakes his head and he clears his throat before he leans in and presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s cool skin. Just as he’s about to sink his teeth in-

“ _ May Bekhun Beeyon, Yeesing Jang and Keyangsoo Do come to the office please _ ,” Jongin startles at the announcement and Kyungsoo’s eyes open at the horrible butchering of all of their names. He’s also surprised that they even called on him considering first period had marked him absent. Kyungsoo can see Jongin’s flustered cheeks and he gives him a sorry smile. They both stand and Kyungsoo gives him a hug.

“I’m sorry, next time for sure,” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear and he gives Jongin a quick peck on the lips before he slips out of the door. Kyungsoo sees Yixing walking at the end of the hall and he catches up with him. He feels horrible about leaving Jongin alone in the empty classroom but it’d cause more questions to arise if he took him with him or if he ignored the announcement altogether. It was curious for all three of them to be called. Yixing looks over his shoulder and he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes before he smiles, his dimples showing.

“You smell like Jongin,” Yixing sing songs and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shoving him on the arm. He isn’t sure how Seungsoo or Baekbeom are going to react but he really isn’t focused on that right now. Once they’re on the main floor they see Baekhyun who’s deliberately taking slow steps to the office and when they arrive they see Seungsoo and Baekbeom waiting for them. Technically Kyungsoo didn’t need to be signed out but Baekhyun and Yixing did due to their later birthdays. The moment they enter Kyungsoo can see a judgmental glare from Baekbeom while Seungsoo looks pretty indifferent. The office is quiet as the Baekbeom signs out Baekhyun and Yixing and together the five leave the school. 

“Our parents are home,” is all Seungsoo says and Kyungsoo purses his lips. They all pile into his car since he was the only one who drove and surprisingly Seungsoo lets him drive. The car ride is more than awkward despite one of Kyungsoo’s old CD’s playing the whole time. The news of their parents coming home came with relief of course but something didn’t feel completely right. Otherwise he could’ve just gone home and seen them like any other time they’d gone on a trip. This was the first time they were pulling them out of school, well for Kyungsoo it was a first anyways since he hasn’t been in school for that long. Kyungsoo pulls up into his family driveway and they all get out of the car. Suddenly the scent of Jongin felt heavy on his skin despite the happiness it’d given him earlier.

Kyungsoo follows after Seungsoo and Baekbeom and they all remove their shoes as they enter the house. Kyungsoo can tell by the number of shoes that there were more than just their parents here. They all make their way upstairs and Kyungsoo recognizes his father and mother first, followed by Baekhyun’s parents, Seungho and Younha. However there are three more people sitting in the living room, their eyes a blazing red and their postures still like statues. Kyungsoo has seen them before and Baekhyun has as well from the books they read weeks ago. Wu Yifan, Lu Han and Huang Zitao.

The Volturi.

 

We Don't Know - Pop Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger tho  
> Hello! I didn't expect to update again so soon but I also wanted to write jealous Soo so :')   
> Also sprinkled in some more about wolves and their pack bond and such   
> The next chapter will be less OTP based and more plot based ^^ I keep getting carried away LOL  
> Thank you~ do tell me what you think ;D   
> \- Airi


	16. Midnight

Jongin tries not to watch as Kyungsoo parts from him. He’d gone just like that. A feeling of disappointment bubbles up inside of him, his omega saddened by the separation. Yet there was an underlying joy as well, one that was brought with the fact that Kyungsoo had been jealous. Jongin doesn’t want to admit how much he likes it but he really does. His vampire wasn’t always vocal with his feelings, he often spoke his thoughts but his feelings were rarely out of his control. Kyungsoo seemed quite stoic the first time they met and even now Jongin isn’t sure whether or not he’s really seen Kyungsoo laugh before. He’d have to change that the next time they met. He’s going to bury those uneasy feelings that came with the sudden announcement. 

Going back to class doesn’t really seem like a viable option plus he was a mixture between lazy and moody right now. Jongin sighs and he thinks about what he should do, where he should go. If he goes back to class he’s going to get scolded by the teacher anyways and he feels like he might cry if that’s the case. Jongin decides to go home instead. His mother would probably be there but his father wouldn’t be and that was more than enough reason to run home. Carefully he leaves the classroom and hurries down the more unoccupied hallways of their school. Jongin rushes down the stairs and out the back door, seeing the first years running around on the track field outside. What kind of monster scheduled P.E for first period? Anyways, Jongin uses his speed to get to the forest before he drops his backpack and shifts.

The shift ruins his clothes but he doesn’t care all too much, snatching his bag with his teeth before he begins to run home. The run back towards the reservation was a long one. Jongin kept getting distracted too so he had to slow down to avoid trees that were usually easy to avoid. His mind kept wandering, back towards Kyungsoo, towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun, towards his father, towards the pack and the rogue vampires. Chanyeol had needed their help burning the body last night. Jongin had never seen a vampire in pieces before and he hoped he’d never have to see it again. Though he wasn’t naive enough to be unaware of the storm brewing ahead of them. The fear of seeing Kyungsoo in pieces was living inside of him, now that he had seen what it really took to destroy a vampire. 

“Jongin?” He immediately stops which causes his paws to slide across the field. Jongin loses his footing for a moment and almost falls. He looks up and sees his mother staring at him in confusion. Jongin shakes his head and he sees that he’s home. When had he crossed into the reservation? He wasn’t too sure. Seohyun rushes back into the house and Jongin just moves closer to the back of the house just in case one of the neighbours happened to see him. It wasn’t unheard of that there were shapeshifters in their tribe however most people believed it to be myths and a part of their heritage rather than their reality. Jongin approaches the back door and he can smell the comforting scent of cinnamon apple muffins in the oven. What was his mother doing home anyways?

“Here you can wear these, come on in. I made muffins,” Jongin winces when his mother playfully tosses one of his shirts and a pair of shorts onto his nose. He guesses she didn’t want to go into his underwear drawer, fair enough. Jongin takes a deep breath and with much regret, he shifts back. At least while he’s a wolf he doesn’t have to deal with any human things. Truthfully he was going to run around the reservation till he felt like going home. Then again that probably wasn’t very smart, not with rogues running around. The Do’s and Byun’s were limited by the treaty but other vampires weren’t. Jongin gets dressed and he grabs his bag before entering the house. He doesn’t expect to see his father sitting at the kitchen island. 

“Skipping school Jongin?” Yonghwa asks without lifting his head from his iPad. Jongin doesn’t answer right away, dropping his bag by the foot of the island before he takes a seat. His mother pats him on the back and offers him a muffin with a knowing smile. Jongin sighs for a moment and he doesn’t grab the muffin right away even though it’s warm scent was doing delights to his heavy thoughts. Seohyun gives him one last look before she leaves the kitchen. For a moment Jongin feels betrayal, his mother knows how he doesn’t like being alone with his father. He had faith that she wouldn’t leave him without good reason but all he could focus on was the mess of emotions inside of him. Jongin wasn’t sure this was because of his newly awakened omega or just because he was who he was.

“Jongin, there’s a question you want to ask me. I know you’ve been aching to ask since you awakened. Don’t you want an answer?” Yonghwa takes a sip of his tea and Jongin freezes. He can see that his father is looking at him but he can’t bring himself to look back. Jongin reaches forward with shaking fingers, holding onto the supple muffin before he rips some of the top. There’s a cloud of steam that escapes the moment he does and he doesn’t register the heat in his fingertips as he plops the morsel into his mouth. A small smile appearing on his face the moment the delectable treat dances on his tongue. It was like his mother knew when he was feeling down. Jongin looks up at his father unconsciously when his cheeks are stuffed with muffin and he chokes. Yonghwa’s expression is gentle as he passes his tea to his son who takes it with a nod before greedily gulping it down, burning his tongue in the process.

“Thanks. What makes you think I have something to ask?” Jongin asks once his little crisis is over and Yonghwa doesn’t say anything, only raising an eyebrow at him. Jongin hates it when he does that. Why couldn’t he just talk to his mother about all of this? It wasn’t like his father was going to try and understand him after all. Jongin takes a deep breath and tosses another chunk of muffin into his mouth. This time he chews slowly and thoroughly before eating another piece. It’s suffocatingly silent between them and Jongin doesn’t doubt that his father knows him. To some extent at least. Otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed that Jongin had been deliberately avoiding him since his awakening. Mostly because he didn’t want to lie more than he had to and because well… 

“Are you… disappointed that I’m not an alpha?” Jongin can only bring himself to whisper. He purses his lips and keeps his eyes down unable to meet his father’s gaze. What expression was on his face? Jongin wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Yonghwa hadn’t exactly made it clear whether or not he wanted Jongin to be an alpha, but Jongin did know his father was looking for a leader. Jongin wasn’t that. He was timid, he was gentle, not headstrong and bold like a leader was. Which is why when Yonghwa took in Chanyeol, he’d immediately gained an interest in the boy who had a hatred for vampires. A hatred that’s subsided in Jongin’s eyes. Throughout their childhood Jongin had tried his best not to be jealous of Chanyeol for having his father’s affection, if anything he was glad he’d gained a secondary parental figure. Jongin was human though and he had very human emotions, no matter how much he tried to bury them.

“Jongin, I’d never be disappointed in you for something you can’t control. Your mother and I… we both knew you wouldn’t be an alpha. However we are proud that you’ve mated with Chanyeol, he is the future of our pack,” Yonghwa smiles brightly for the first time and Jongin flinches when his father moves to put an arm around his shoulder. There it is again, that ugly feeling. Jongin can’t even look at the rest of his muffin and he stands, stepping away from his father. When questioning eyes meet his own he can only smile wryly before heading towards the sink. Jongin grabs a cup from the cupboard and fills it with water from the tap before he slowly drinks it. The water can’t seem to wash down the lump in his throat.

“I need you to be strong Jongin. I can feel it, the Do’s and Byun’s are going to do something and when they do I won’t hesitate to drive them out. They have no business here. I want you to be strong for Chanyeol,” Yonghwa says and Jongin doesn’t answer. Instead he passes his father and jogs to the staircase. Only to realize he’s forgotten his bag. Jongin inhales a shaky breath, tears brimming in his eyes as he rushes back to the kitchen, grabbing his bag without showing his face to his father. He doesn’t look at his mother either as he runs up the stairs, using a speed quicker than an average human’s. Jongin shuts himself in his bedroom, unfortunately there’s no lock on the door. Jongin pulls out his phone before he throws himself onto his bed.   
  


I miss you

_ 9:32AM _  
  


Jongin waits for a minute. Two. Three. Four. But Kyungsoo doesn’t respond. He frowns and tosses his phone across the room. Jongin hasn’t really been talking to Kyungsoo about what’s been going on with his family. Jongin hadn’t asked how the search for his parents were going. Was he really worth the time when Kyungsoo was busy handling the situation? He was doing more than Jongin was at least. Jongin could only sit around and wait for the vampire to speak to him, he could only sit around and wait for Chanyeol to speak to him. Jongin shakes his head. Why were his thoughts being so noisy lately? Being an omega wasn’t anything he was supposed to be ashamed of. He knew that omegas had their place in the pack as well, usually serving as the foundation to the pack itself. Yet here he was. Lost. Lost without his vampire.

Or maybe it was because he only wanted Kyungsoo with him.

Jongin sits up and he begins removing his clothes. When he’s naked he shifts back to his wolf and curls up onto his bed, resting his head on his paws. He closes his eyes and shuts out all of his thoughts. He doesn’t tune into the pack telepathy or anything else, he just wants to be alone right now. It doesn’t last long, his head beginning to fill with different scenarios. How would a future with Kyungsoo look like? Jongin feels his heartbeat fall at ease the moment he does. He can’t imagine them living in the city but maybe the city would be a good change for them. A busy life where they weren’t surrounded by nature. His wolf would miss it for sure but being with Kyungsoo would be great. Jongin had never given his future much thought before, not sure what he wanted to become. What would Kyungsoo want to be he wonders.

“Jongin?” he perks up at the sound of his mother’s voice and he can only whine as a response. Seohyun enters the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She isn’t surprised to see Jongin in his wolf form and he moves a bit making enough room on the bed for her to sit. As soon as she sits down Jongin immediately drapes himself across her lap, wanting to curl up in it like he did when he was a pup. It wasn’t the same but his wolf wasn’t too big so they made it work. Seohyun runs her hand through his fur, scratching his ears a little with a smile. Jongin relaxes in his mother’s lap and he closes his eyes. Seohyun probably heard the discussion between him and his father, the house wasn’t really soundproof and they were all wolves anyhow. 

“Jongin, have you accepted your bond with Chanyeol?” Jongin stiffens at the mention of their so called bond and he doesn’t respond. Not that he can. Though he knows that he could speak telepathically with his mother if he chose, but he chooses to remain silent. Seohyun stops stroking his fur and she rests her hand on his head, fingertips between his closed eyes.

“It’s okay to admit it. Not all mates really bond even though their wolves have. You see, sometimes a wolf will imprint on someone who isn’t their mate. We believe that to be a different kind of bond. One that usually ends up being friendship. Your father and I, we didn’t get along at first,” Seohyun explains to him and Jongin can’t help but open his eyes. He’d never heard that before. His parents had told him all about the wonders of finding his mate. How it’d be like seeing the sun for the first time. Now he’s being told that you can imprint on somebody who isn’t your mate? Jongin doesn’t dare think about Kyungsoo. He knows they’re mates. Maybe it was different for them since Kyungsoo didn’t have a wolf.

“We met in school, here on the reservation. Our wolves had bonded but we’d already imprinted on different people. You see, I imprinted on Shinhye Do. Your father imprinted on Heeyoung Park, Chanyeol’s mother. Shinhye and Soohyun Do along with Seungho and Younha Byun were all at La Push one day, it’s how we met,” Jongin lifted his head and his eyes are wide. His mother imprinted on Kyungsoo’s mother? His head is spinning with information and Seohyun smile looks sad. She rests her other hand on his fur, as if seeking comfort from a pet. In this case it was comfort from a son but he couldn’t help but feel like a dog. 

“The Do’s and Byun’s were both pureblood clans living in Forks at the time. We’d become friends, going against the word of our parents to do so. It was because of Shinhye that your father and I began to see eye to eye. However, Seungho and Soohyun killed Heechul and Heeyoung. It’s why your father hates them so much. I can’t say his hatred is completely unjustified but try and understand him would you? Your father felt obligated to raise Chanyeol as one of his own,” Jongin stops listening at this point. Baekhyun’s father and Kyungsoo’s father were responsible for killing Chanyeol’s parents? What kind of twisted fate was this? They were all friends in the past? How ironic that their parents fates caused their own to intertwine. How would his mother react if she knew he was truly mated with Kyungsoo. 

“I know it’s a lot Jongin but I know it’s been on your mind for a long time. Why we had a treaty against the Byun’s and Do’s but not vampires as an entirety. Your father won’t be telling Chanyeol the truth anytime soon, so I want you to,” that’s so unfair. Why did their parents stories have to become their own? Jongin doesn’t look at her, trying to process all of the information. First of all, wolves can imprint on people who aren’t their mates. Second of all, his, Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s parents were all friends in the past. Finally, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s fathers were responsible for the death of Chanyeol’s parents. Well  _ fuck _ . 

“As Chanyeol’s mate you’ll know when it’s best to tell him. He should hear it from you, rather than us. You understand him more than we ever could,” Seohyun’s voice remains soft, like when she’d tell him stories as a child. But these weren’t just stories this time. This was their reality. And now it was on Jongin’s shoulders. He’d have to tell them all. Preferably Kyungsoo first so that he could have someone on the same page as him. Baekhyun wasn’t necessarily his friend and Chanyeol was just his packmate. They weren’t really friends either, just packmates stuck in the same situation. Okay now he really needed to talk to Kyungsoo. Jongin holds his breath as his mother gently pats him, wanting him to move off of her. He does as she wishes and watches as she stands up.

“I won’t tell your father about who you’ve imprinted on, I don’t think he caught the new scent that’s been clinging to you for awhile now. And it’s not Chanyeol’s,” Seohyun whispers and winks, giving him a kiss on the forehead before she leaves. Jongin is left bewildered and his head is still spinning with everything that had just been thrown upon him. Of course his mother knew about Kyungsoo. He definitely distanced himself from his parents after meeting Kyungsoo but if anyone could sense the difference in his scent it’d be his mother. Jongin checks his phone and he’s disheartened to see that there’s no new messages. It was definitely worrisome that all of the vampires had been called home early, did something happen? Jongin doesn’t know if he should go check on Kyungsoo. Showing up at the Do’s house right now might not be a good idea.

But he needed to know if Kyungsoo was alright. Jongin shifts back, feeling a little lightheaded as he does. He’s not used to shifting so many times in a day. On average he shifts maybe once or twice a week, preferring his human form. But now that he was more in tune with his wolf he guessed it’d be natural to want to spend more time as a wolf. Jongin throws on a pair of boxers as well as grey sweatpants and a navy blue v neck long sleeve, style be damned. Though this was one of his nicer shirts. Jongin pockets his phone and he grabs a hoodie from his closet before he rushes downstairs. It’s only a little past noon, his parents shouldn’t be too suspicious if he heads out right? 

“Jongin where are you going?” Yonghwa asks as soon as he passes his parents sitting on the couch. Jongin doesn’t really want to answer but he knows they’re not going to let him wander around when there’s rogue vampires on the loose. Though he sees no issues if they don’t come out during the day, especially when the sun was usually stronger on the reserve. A number of excuses run through his head and he gestures to the door awkwardly.

“To Chanyeol, I can feel him calling for me. Just want to make sure everything’s alright,” Jongin says and he hurries out the door soon after.  _ Very smooth Jongin Kim, you’re a natural _ . As soon as he closes the door behind him he notices that there’s someone standing in their driveway. Jongin looks at the person with furrowed brows, he couldn’t remember his parents possibly expecting anyone. They rarely had unknown guests. The person continued to stare at him, thin lips stretching into an unnatural smile as he sniffed the air. Jongin gives the person a weird look before he begins to make his way towards the edge of the forest. The person follows. Jongin grits his teeth and he turns around, the person standing a few feet away.

“Can I help you?” He’s not usually so rude but he doesn’t appreciate being followed like this. Only then does he notice the shimmer on the person’s skin. Jongin freezes and he follows dirtied fingernails to bare feet caked with dirt and what looked like dried blood. Black eyes begin to flash red and Jongin doesn’t have a chance to react when he’s grabbed by the neck. Panic overrides his system and he’s thrown back towards his house. Jongin shifts halfway and he whines when he hits the back steps. Fuck he’s not suited for combat. Jongin tries to stand and he runs from the vampire who’s using his speed to chase him. He’s grabbed once more, by the mid section this time and he cries, feeling the vampire begin to squeeze.

“Jongin!” he can hear his parents voices but they’re too far. Jongin takes a deep breath and he ceases to struggle. He feels his ribs crack and he howls as hot pain spreads along his left side. Jongin feels cold hands prying the vampire away from his body and he falls into a heap. His legs kick helplessly from the pain and his mind is running blank. Jongin whines and he takes deep breaths, each causing a sharp pain to run through his body. Through his hazy vision he can see someone very familiar standing in front of him. It’s Kyungsoo.  _ Kyungsoo broke the treaty _ . Jongin watches as the two vampires hiss at each other. 

The rogue vampire charges towards Kyungsoo who meets him head on. However it’s clear that his vampire doesn’t know how to fight either because when it comes down to it, the rogue is more skilled. Kyungsoo growls and he tries to keep his ground. In front of Jongin but not close enough to risk him getting hurt. Jongin watches his parents rush out of the house and his father looks enraged to see a Do on the reserve. Kyungsoo doesn’t even look at him though, too occupied. His father shifts and his mother is by his side.

“Jongin I need you to shift back, you can’t let the healing begin while you’re still your wolf,” his mother’s worried words don’t reach his ears. Kyungsoo gets tossed into the forest and his father goes after the rogue when he’s distracted. But the rogue is quick to react, punching his father in the neck. Before it can do anymore damage Kyungsoo is already running back, he tackles the rogue and the two tumble to the ground. Kyungsoo grabs the rogues leg, breaking it clean off with a grunt but the rogue doesn’t care, grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm before ripping it off. The sight of Kyungsoo with one arm is enough to set Jongin off and he rushes forward. Jongin pins the rogue to the ground and takes back Kyungsoo’s arm before he turns and bites his vampires’ midsection, carrying him before he runs off. 

Jongin ignores the worried calls coming from Kyungsoo and he endures the pain, focused on getting his vampire off of the reserve. In the forest they pass by Chanyeol and Jongdae who have already shifted and were probably called by his parents telepathically. Once they make a safe distance Jongin can’t take it anymore and he drops to the ground, shifting back as he does. The uneven forest floor is cruel on what must be his broken ribs and he sobs. Unable to move and not caring that he was naked. Jongin can hear Kyungsoo calling his name and he can feel beloved cold fingertips holding his cheeks before everything fades to black.

 

Midnight - Fickle Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very info packed chapter!  
> I think I managed to explain why the treaty is there :'D and tho cliche, Twilight is full of cliches anyhow so I might as well have fun adding my own  
> Sorry for the wait y'all ;; I was in a different city for two weeks then so much stuff was happening at home and I couldn't think straight  
> My writing is still a bit wonky but I really wanted to update something so here it is ;;   
> Thank you for being patient with me <3  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. If y'all wanna keep up with me here's my Twitter :') @k_ajima


	17. Intertwined

Kyungsoo pauses when he sees the three historic figures sitting in the living room. He can’t even look at his parents, their eyes are curious and their brows furrowing upon smelling something foreign on their youngest son. Kyungsoo knows that there’s a shift in the room the moment he and Baekhyun enter. The scent etched into Baekhyun’s skin was technically stronger than the one clinging to his own but Jongin’s scent was fresh. Kyungsoo exhales carefully and he walks forward, leading Baekhyun who was hiding behind him. Their parents are standing while the members of the Volturi are sitting. Kyungsoo isn’t sure whether or not he’s allowed to sit or if he’s supposed to show them superiority. He really doesn’t want to. 

“Kyungsoo Do, Baekhyun Byun, it has come under our attention that you have been involving yourselves with the wolves,” Yifan speaks first and judging by how he’s in the middle of the others Kyungsoo assumes he’s in charge. He was addressed first so it’s clear that they want him to speak on behalf of both of them. There wasn’t much he could lie about, he just had to lie to the point that the truth was buried. There had to be some kind of leniency on them right? They were teenagers for crying out loud. No amount of sleepless nights should affect that. Kyungsoo feels a pinch on his backside and he looks back at Baekhyun, meeting his frightened eyes. Shoot, maybe he’d gotten lost in his thoughts for a bit there.

“They go to our school, it’s difficult to avoid them,” Kyungsoo answers safely and he keeps himself from making eye contact. Their beady red eyes were kind of freaking him out. Despite having red eyes himself (on occasion) he couldn’t deny how unnatural it was. But the bigger question was, what did they plan to do about it? What was so wrong about them possibly socializing themselves with the wolves? Kyungsoo swallows hard and Lu Han begins to snicker, a bright smile on his youthful face. He looks younger than Kyungsoo and Baekhyun do. It was… unsettling. Like everything else regarding The Volturi. The room is silent for a moment, quiet enough to hear a pin drop, though not a challenge for a vampire.

“The rogues, you know of them yes? You’ve encountered them multiple times as we’ve seen. Do you know of what they are planning?” Zitao asks and Kyungsoo holds his breath unconsciously. He and Baekhyun had an inkling but they were mere speculations, they couldn’t necessarily say whether or not they know what’s been going on. Kyungsoo gets distracted for a split second due to an emptiness in his chest and he blinks with a frown. It’s filled with a shallow ache and he doesn't understand it, could this be part of the half made bond with Jongin? Was his wolf missing him right now? Kyungsoo shakes his head and he clears his throat. 

“No, we don’t know why they’re here,” Baekhyun answers in his stead and Kyungsoo feels thankful towards his friend. Though he was still hiding behind Kyungsoo and having him by his side would probably be better. Lu Han’s eyes sparkle as he grins wider and Kyungsoo was really beginning to find him creepy. He couldn’t tell in the photos. Lu Han swings his legs as he sits, being a little shorter than the others and he seems playful, like he knows something that the teens are hiding. Kyungsoo than catches onto something that has been said. Zitao mentioned that they’ve seen them.  _ Seen them _ . When? Where? During the new moon? If that was the case then lying wouldn’t work for them.

“The rogues have been acting up as your generation would say. They seek equality, finding it unfair that the purebloods hold more power in our hierarchy. They wish to destroy it, to invoke a democratic society. If they succeed with this plea than the purebloods will definitely be outvoted, they are far more of them than there are us. And they’ve made sure of that by killing families one by one. It seems their goal now lies in Forks, with your families,” Yifan says without any emotion in his voice. As if it was a minor inconvenience. Kyungsoo had never felt that he was superior compared to made vampires. He’d never feel that way towards Yixing or anyone else possibly. Then again, he’d never really met any others. Wait what did that have to do with the wolves?

“With you two… fraternizing with the wolves, they see you as easy targets and it furthers their beliefs that the purebloods can’t be trusted,” Lu Han spells it out for them and Kyungsoo is beginning to feel light headed. His phone rings with a chime indicating that he’s gotten a text message but he doesn’t dare check it. Zitao looks at him knowingly and he glares, his red eyes looking dull.

“Your families have managed to co-exist with the wolves on this land next to theirs, however that treaty can easily be broken. And when it is, it’s another risk of our identity to the humans. The wolves will not hesitate to drive your families out of their homes, and we will not hesitate to strike if our society is exposed,” Yifan’s words reign heavy but Kyungsoo can’t think straight. There’s unease in his chest. Followed by confusion and fear. Downright fear. Kyungsoo gasps as a searing pain burns up his right side and he knows that something is wrong. Something has happened to Jongin. Kyungsoo doesn’t think about anything else and he runs to the other side of the living room, bracing himself as he frantically pulls open the window and throws himself outside.

“Kyungsoo!” he can barely hear Baekhyun yelling at him as he rushes in the direction he feels drawn to. Jongin needs him. Jongin is in danger. He needs to save Jongin. Kyungsoo sprints past their meadow and he has never ran so fast before. The trees seem scarier at this speed but he doesn’t have time to think about that. Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate as he jumps over the gap that separates Forks from the reserve, he only runs faster when he feels the pain spreading inside of him. Kyungsoo arrives at a clearing, what he presumes to be the town and he sees red when he sees Jongin being held by a rogue. The rogue vampire hisses and laughs as he squeezes tighter and the whines he hears coming from Jongin drives him forward.

Kyungsoo immediately prys the vampire off of his mate and he throws him towards the woods. He doesn’t have a chance to check on Jongin because the rogue is coming back towards him, Kyungsoo can only stand in front of Jongin, blocking him from anymore danger. With a quick glance backwards he’s relieved to see who he assumes is Jongin’s mother tending to him and he doesn’t spare Jongin’s father a glance, he’s aware of what has been done but he needs to focus on what’s happening right now. Kyungsoo freezes when he’s grabbed by the neck and tossed backwards into the trees. He breaks through a few of the thinner trunks but manages to run back the moment he sees Jongin’s father being attacked.

Tackling the vampire down to the ground he doesn’t think straight as he does his best to break off the rogue’s leg, hoping to keep him down. It doesn’t even phase it however and Kyungsoo gasps as his arm is ripped from its socket. Everything goes numb and he looks down at his missing arm, seeing how he looks like broken marble from the inside. 

_ It hurts _ .

Kyungsoo begins hyperventilating and cries out when Jongin bites his abdomen, carrying him off in his mouth. Together they run from the reserve and when Kyungsoo regains his composure he notices how they’re running aimlessly. Jongin is pushing himself and Kyungsoo wriggles, wanting to be free but not wanting to hurt his wolf any more.

“Jongin! Jongin stop! You’re injured!” he yells in panic but Jongin doesn’t listen. They pass by two other wolves, one that Kyungsoo can sense is Chanyeol before they both tumble to the ground. Jongin shifts back as the forest floor does nothing to cushion his fall and Kyungsoo grunts as he rolls over branches at the impact. He’s back on his feet in a second and he grabs his arm before trying to stick it back to his body. His breaths are shaky and his hand trembles as he does. It takes a few tries but he finally manages to smash it together long enough that it actually reattaches and he takes deep breaths before gathering up Jongin in his arms. The movement causes his omega to whimper in pain and Kyungsoo doesn’t know where to bring him, he doesn’t know what to do. Bringing him to the hospital wasn’t an option and bringing him home obviously wasn’t one either. 

Kyungsoo begins to run towards the house they took refuge in during the new moon and he can only helplessly whisper to Jongin, promising that he’ll be okay and that they’re going to make the pain go away. He has no idea how but he was going to try his best. He could feel all of Jongin’s feelings running through him and in the desperate time he wondered if their bond ran stronger. It takes awhile for him to find it again but he’s relieved when he does. Kyungsoo kicks the door open and shut behind him before speeding up the stairs, laying Jongin down in the same bed as he before. He was still unconscious and Kyungsoo wasn’t too familiar about the way his accelerated healing would work, he knows that wolves have it but he can’t tell if it’s helping Jongin right now. 

_ What do I do _ ?

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he lays Jongin on his back as opposed to on his side before he presses a hand along the inflamed skin. It feels angry beneath his fingertips and he can see how Jongin winces at the slightest touch. He can feel the way that the bones aren’t aligning properly and he apologizes under his breath before forcing them back into place. Jongin howls in pain and his eyes fly open, filling with tears in an instant. Kyungsoo shushes him gently and he keeps his cool hands on Jongin’s ribs, hoping that they can cool him down slightly. Jongin can only draw in short breaths and he looks up at Kyungsoo with unfocused eyes. The vampire smiles and he kisses the wolf’s nose.

“You’re going to be okay, we just need to let your wolf healing do the rest. Thank you for saving me Jongin,” Kyungsoo smiles and he kisses Jongin’s forehead next. He seems happy with the attention, though still weak from the pain that was somewhat subsiding thanks to Kyungsoo’s cooled skin. Jongin doesn’t want to rest however and he doesn’t show any signs of wanting to sleep despite looking exhausted. Kyungsoo sighs and he sits on the bed, kneeling on the floor wasn’t the most comfortable. He also prays that they won’t be interrupted here, even if he feels guilty for dumping The Volturi on Baekhyun and breaking the treaty. He needed to save Jongin and he doesn’t regret that. 

“What happens now? There’s no way they- _ ow _ don’t know what we are now,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo holds his breath, not wanting to think about that. Is it horrible to say that he doesn’t care about that right now? Is it selfish to say that he only wants to focus on Jongin getting better right now? His mind is going haywire and so are his feelings, he’s not in the right mind for anything logical right now. Jongin on the other hand seems awake, aware and ready to face what’s next when he should be focused on resting right now. His eyes widen as he seems to remember something and Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin forces himself to sit up, his hands grasping for Kyungsoo’s.

“Y-your arm! It’s back,” Jongin can barely keep his eyes open because of his ribs and Kyungsoo gently lays his back down. He re-sets his hand “ice packs” and sighs before smiling in a hopefully reassuring manner. 

“I’m okay, but please, just lie down and rest.  _ You’re _ not okay yet,” Kyungsoo pleads and Jongin purses his lips. So much can happen in a day he thinks, just a few hours ago they were cuddled up in a classroom now they’re hiding away in an abandoned cottage in the woods. If they weren’t supernatural beings they probably would’ve been involved in some sick horror movie ploy by now. Not to mention how he’d lost his arm. Kyungsoo looks down at his hand and he lifts it from Jongin’s skin before clenching his fist, he proceeds to do so with a blank expression on his face. He could understand what Baekhyun meant now, it’s scary. It’s unbelievably scary. And he’d done the same thing. He’d ripped off another vampire’s limb like it was nothing. Kyungsoo feels his hands begin to shake and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Kyungsoo, it’s too hot,” Jongin suddenly says and Kyungsoo head whips up as he processes the words. He stares at his wolf blankly and Jongin playfully rolls his eyes before he pats the spot beside him on the bed. Kyungsoo stands up and he understands. Without another word he removes his clothes, folding them into a neat pile before he places them at the end of the bed. Kyungsoo carefully crawls over Jongin and he curls into his injured side gently, allowing his cool skin to rest against Jongin’s burning temperatures. His eyes fall closed in ease and Jongin runs his fingers through his hair with a melody on his tongue. Kyungsoo relaxes slightly as he listens to Jongin’s heartbeat and he unconsciously gets closer to listen to the mesmerizing sound, not seeing the smile on Jongin’s lips.

“Is this better?” Kyungsoo whispers with his eyes closed, knowing that the question is being asked to both of them. Jongin hums and Kyungsoo wriggles even closer, wrapping his legs around Jongin’s thigh as he cuddles his side like a koala. There was something undeniably intimate about lying together in the middle of the day without any clothes on. They were both completely exposed to each other but neither cared and neither were shy. Jongin makes his soul sing and if he had a working heart, Jongin would make it race. Kyungsoo can only hear the sounds that remind him that Jongin is alive beside him and it’s so beautiful. But he can tell something is changing. There’s a pungent sweetness lying underneath the fresh pine and snow, Kyungsoo cracks one eye open and he smirks when he sees it.

“Someone’s thinking dirty thoughts,” Kyungsoo sing songs and he can feel the way Jongin tenses beside him. Kyungsoo leans up on his forearm and he can see how Jongin is attempting to keep calm, though his red cheeks and unwillingness to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes is a dead giveaway. Kyungsoo feels joy as he rests his cheek on Jongin’s chest, reaching out to poke at the growing erection with a finger. The moment his fingertip presses against the tip of Jongin’s cock he hears a breathy moan that’s forcefully muffled when Jongin bites down on his lower lip. Kyungsoo’s eyes lid and he grows mesmerized by the way Jongin’s blood rushes faster, how his heartbeat grows quicker, more frantic.

“Want me to take care of you Jongin?” Kyungsoo purrs and he rubs himself on Jongin’s thigh. If his wolf wasn’t injured right now he knew that he’d be doing the same thing. Kyungsoo knows that he shouldn’t coax any kind of sexual activity out of Jongin right now, he really did need to rest. But if he wasn’t doing any work then it should be okay right? He’s so horny right now and he has no idea why. Perhaps it was tension from earlier in the day following them? Kyungsoo begins smearing the leaking precum with his fingers and he marvels in the way that the strings stretch from his fingers to Jongin’s cockhead. It was fun. Jongin however didn’t seem to be having as much fun, too busy hiding his moans.

“P-please Kyungsoo, it hurts,” Jongin bucks his hips and Kyungsoo has to keep him still, not wanting him to disturb his healing ribs. Kyungsoo shushes him and he carefully straddles Jongin, without actually sitting on him. Thankfully his thighs didn’t actually burn from holding this position for too long. He’d watched too many shows where American children had to do wall sits and when he’d tried it for himself, he didn’t feel anything. Kyungsoo leans down and he kisses Jongin deeply, hopefully distracting him from the pain of his erection as well as the pain in his side. Kyungsoo lovingly licks Jongin’s lower lip and he smiles before giving him one last peck as he scoots downwards, meeting Jongin’s leaking member with his lips.

“Hurry up,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo does as he’s told. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of Jongin’s cock and he continues to swallow it deeper, not having a gag reflex to worry about. Jongin throws his head back and he desperately grasps the duvet underneath them as Kyungsoo’s nose buries into his pubic hair. Kyungsoo swallows hard and runs his tongue underneath the throbbing meat in his mouth and he’s surprised when Jongin suddenly bursts on his tongue. Jongin whines and he begins kicking his legs weakly when Kyungsoo doesn’t pull off right away, torturing him by sucking each and every drop.

“That was quick,” Kyungsoo chuckles lightly as he pulls off. He can see some slick gathered between Jongin’s butt cheeks and the smell is so inviting, he tells himself he must hold back. When he looks up Jongin is covering his face with his hands and Kyungsoo tries not to laugh as he hovers over his wolf, looking down at him playfully. 

“You don’t have to be shy Jongin, I’m quite happy we’re learning new things together,” Kyungsoo reassures him and he pulls Jongin’s hands away, revealing a very flushed and very adorable omega. Kyungsoo grins and he begins peppering Jongin’s face with kisses. He doesn’t even notice that his own member is fully erected but Jongin notices it, panting when it hits his abdomen. Kyungsoo gasps as he’s pulled down suddenly and he shudders when Jongin kisses along the crook of his neck. 

“I want to, but I feel like it’s not the right time yet,” Jongin admits to him quietly and Kyungsoo agrees. He wants Jongin to mark him when they’re not hiding away, when Jongin isn’t injured and when there isn’t a mess back home to deal with. He wants Jongin to mark him when they become one, so that they may be one physically and mentally. Kyungsoo sighs happily as Jongin’s lips continue to dance along his skin and he can tell that his wolf is mapping out his beauty marks with his lips. Normally when a vampire is changed they’re rid of any pigments in their skin, including moles, freckles or scars. Kyungsoo however was born and that may be why his skin is littered with moles, Baekhyun has his fair share as well. Kyungsoo inhales deeply and he feels a burning down his throat. He forgot how thirsty he was. 

“You can bite me if you want,” Jongin’s small voice gets his attention and Kyungsoo pulls away bewildered. He looks up at the old picture frame hanging above the bed and he can see glowing red eyes in the reflection. 

“Jongin, I can’t drink from you right now. You’re injured,” Kyungsoo speaks without any real opposition in his tone. He can’t resist. If Jongin offers himself like this there’s no inch of him that would be able to say no. He’s too thirsty and too high on the scent of Jongin’s afterglow, he smells undeniably sweet. 

“Your bite brings pleasure that will help numb the pain. You need to feed, I need to rest. Please,” Jongin pleads and he tilts his head, baring his neck for Kyungsoo to bite. He bares the side with the existing claim mark and the sight makes Kyungsoo’s judgement go hazy. Without hesitation he licks along the column of Jongin’s neck down towards the area that pumps with the most blood before he bites. The reaction for both of them is immediate. Jongin moaning as he grasps Kyungsoo’s hair tightly and Kyungsoo groaning as he reaches his release, painting strips of white all over Jongin’s abdomen. Kyungsoo drinks until his thirst is quenched and although he’s still “hungry” he pulls away, licking the wound and licking his lips.

“Mmm now cuddle me,” Jongin mumbles hazily and his body relaxes before Kyungsoo can do as he says. The vampire presses a kiss against Jongin’s sweaty hairline before he cleans up his release with his tongue. Jongin doesn’t even flinch as he runs his tongue all along his belly and he grimaces as he swallows his own semen. It really didn’t taste that great. Kyungsoo steals another lick at Jongin’s bite mark, hoping to catch a few stray drops of blood and thankfully there is some, just enough to mask the horrible taste with wonder once more. 

  
Kyungsoo holds Jongin close soon after and he wants to cover them up but the duvet has been here for far too long that he doesn’t trust it all the way. He holds his wolf close, keeping a hand on his healing ribs before he relaxes. He couldn’t sleep like Jongin did but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to distract himself with the soft breaths and surely beating heart till his wolf woke up again. Kyungsoo didn’t want to face what they’d left behind just yet.  _ Let me enjoy this moment just a little longer _ he thinks.

 

Intertwined - Dodie Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW, also yes the smexy times was totally necessary cough  
> I left y'all on a cliffhanger last time :') I apologize  
> At least I didn't this time right!   
> It's almost midnight and I've been drinking whoops, I'm tired  
> Lemme know what y'all think <333  
> Thank you for always being so patient with me!   
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Please comment <3 :') it'd be real nice also the formatting got weird at the end again ;;


	18. Till Sunrise

Kyungsoo decides to “wake” when he notices that there’s a shift in Jongin’s breathing. Breaths once so drawn out and calm were now hitched and a little hesitant, as if self conscious to wake him even though Jongin should be well aware that his kind couldn’t sleep. After a moment of waiting Kyungsoo opens his eyes and he sees Jongin staring at him, even when he’s caught he doesn’t look away, instead his lips spread into a gorgeous grin and he laughs. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what’s going on in Jongin’s head but he decides to humour him, laughing along because he doesn’t want his wolf to feel worried about anything right now.

“I like watching you sleep,” Jongin says in a light tone and Kyungsoo furrows his brows, though his lips are still curled upwards in amusement. It was a little creepy hearing Jongin say that but then again Kyungsoo was guilty of doing the same at some point. He’s sure that watching him sleep wasn’t nearly as interesting as watching Jongin though because unlike him Jongin whined and he tossed, his tired mouth mumbling incoherent words every now and then. But he doesn’t judge opting to sit up a little so that he could look at Jongin better. His complexion was much better than yesterday and he wasn’t sweating as much. Kyungsoo presses a hand to his ribs and there’s only a small amount of heat there, it must be mostly healed at this point.

“A little creepy don’t you think Jongin?” Kyungsoo responds in a playful tone, not wanting Jongin to misunderstand his attempt to jest. The wolf definitely doesn’t seem offended, if anything his grin is becoming a little cheeky.

“It is, I can’t deny that. But can you blame me? I’ve never seen you sleep, I’m just glad you breathe. I can’t hear a… heartbeat and sometimes my head tells me I’m sleeping all alone even though you’re right beside me,” Jongin’s expression drops into one more solemn and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. When he sleeps next to Jongin he gets all of the reassurance in the world, the mesmerizing heartbeat, the uneven fall of his breaths, the way his blood runs through his veins, everything about Jongin felt so _alive_. Yet here he was, unable to give his soulmate the same reassurance simply because he was born undead. Not much he could do about he supposed. Thankfully his parents had taught him to breathe since he was a child of course that only worked because he was isolated from the humans but it was a skill he was happy to have.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asks with a whisper and he reaches out to hold Jongin’s hand, intertwining their fingers before kissing his knuckles. It was a way of telling him that he’d heard him and he has nothing to say, he can only provide comfort for those scary thoughts. Kyungsoo is suddenly reminded of yesterday’s events and how his arm had been ripped from his body to easily, at first he couldn’t imagine how Baekhyun could’ve felt during his encounter with the rogue but now he does. Things weren’t safe anymore. Not for him, nor his family, not for Jongin. Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin kisses him between the furrow of his brows and when he looks at the soft smile of his soulmate he relaxes, right, he should be enjoying this time with Jongin away from all of the chaos.

“I’m feeling much better. It’s a little tender but I can move just fine,” Jongin tries to show off this fact by sitting up but Kyungsoo keeps him down. Jongin pouts and he adjusts himself so that he’s on his side, his body is so pretty Kyungsoo thinks. He tries not to let his mind wander but Jongin seems to have lost all bashfulness from the day before. His leg rests over Kyungsoo’s lap and gosh he was such a work of art with those dreamy eyes and plump lips. Jongin looked so serene and so comfortable, Kyungsoo never wants to leave him. But he knows he’ll have to. _Think about other things Kyungsoo, right now just enjoy your time with Jongin, until he feels better_.

“I always dreamt about waking up beside you. I haven’t known you for long but I want to be with you all the time,” Jongin whispers. The words are so intimate and the way he’s looking at Kyungsoo makes him want to combust. Kyungsoo suddenly feels overwhelmed by everything that’s happened since he met Jongin and he exhales shakily. Coming to Forks had been something he knew would happen the moment he was able to control his thirst but he definitely hadn’t expected this. If anything he was planning on finishing high school with Baekhyun then maybe he’d go to college and find some job somewhere that he could do for many years to come. Or maybe he’d go back to college every now and then to pursue a different career. Kyungsoo didn’t believe in soulmates until he met his.

“I feel the same way, I-I just can’t be as honest as you,” Kyungsoo responds quietly and he leans down to give Jongin a soft kiss. The touch begins gentle but of course it grows more eager when Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, easing onto his back before he pulls the vampire down on top of him. Kyungsoo will never get tired of the way Jongin’s skin feels against his own. They were so different yet so alike. He smiles into the kiss and Jongin giggles against his lips, giddy from the attention. They continue kissing lazily, wrapped up in each other with no intentions of letting go. What Kyungsoo lacked in words he hoped to make up for in actions. But when he feels a familiar burn run down his throat he pulls away. Jongin follows his lips dazily, unsure of why he stopped.

“You need food and water, plus some clothes and I need to feed,” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s cheeks to wake him up from his haze and it works, those pretty cheeks blushing pink. Jongin clearly remembers that he’s naked at this point and he awkwardly clears his throat while Kyungsoo smiles at him. They didn’t stock the cabin last time they were here, especially not with food since he and Baekhyun didn’t need any to survive. Kyungsoo reaches for his folded clothes and he fiddles around in his pockets, searching for his phone. When he unlocks it he can see that there’s multiple phone calls from his family members and multiple texts from Baekhyun. He starts to feel the guilt for leaving his friend behind to deal with The Volturi, but he doesn’t regret going to save Jongin.

“You can always feed off of me you know,” Kyungsoo hears Jongin loud and clear but he doesn’t want to indulge in his weak soulmate. So far he’s done marvelous in holding back, but one day he’s going to be so hungry that he’ll go too far and he doesn’t want to risk it. Jongin’s blood would always be the most fulfilling but he was willing to take less if it meant less risk on Jongin’s life. Kyungsoo finishes sending a text and he stands up to put on his briefs and pants. Jongin immediately flushes and looks away but through his peripheral vision Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin is taking peeks at him. He doesn’t put on his shirt though, draping it over Jongin’s lap to give him some decency.

“Baekhyun will be here soon. I told him to bring Chanyeol but I don’t know how that will fair. I wouldn’t be surprised if the two are under tight surveillance because of us,” Kyungsoo informs him and Jongin nods his head, looking apologetic. Kyungsoo wants to tell him that _he_ was the one who broke the treaty and that he doesn’t regret it but what’s done is done. He wished that he could avoid the consequences for a little longer but reality didn’t wait for anybody. Hiding out in the cabin without proper food or water, or even clothes wasn’t safe for either of them. Especially not with rogues on the loose and an injured shifter. Speaking of his injured shifter, he seems to be restless. His eyes are now trained on Kyungsoo and his lips are pouting. _Awh_.

“What’s wrong Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks softly and Jongin holds open his arms. Kyungsoo can’t help the grin on his lips and he sits down on the bed, scooting closer to Jongin until those warm arms can be wrapped around him.

“Kiss me again? One more time please?” Jongin asks and what is Kyungsoo gonna do, _say no_ ? Not to something that precious. Plus Jongin was really making use of his pout and Kyungsoo was going to have to be cautious of that in the future because fuck he was _weak_. He instantly wraps his arms around Jongin and to make things more comfortable he sits in the shifter’s lap. Their lips meet in a soft kiss at first but Jongin isn’t having any of it, wanting more. Kyungsoo moans in surprise as the Jongin licks along his lips and he swoons when their tongues touch. Kyungsoo grips Jongin’s hair and he unconsciously begins moving his hips. Jongin whines and he tries to get closer but the door slams open before they can continue.

“Seriously? You knew we weren’t going to take long and I am not in the mood for this exhibitionist shit,” Baekhyun deadpans as he walks into the room with a duffel bag over his shoulder and Chanyeol trailing behind him. Jongin flushes and Kyungsoo takes his time getting off Jongin’s lap, missing the wolf’s warmth the moment he does. Kyungsoo catches the duffel bag that Baekhyun tosses to him and if he was human it would’ve dropped straight to the floor. Baekhyun sighs and he approaches Kyungsoo before pulling him into a hug. The vampires smile in relief that the other is okay and Baekhyun smacks Kyungsoo upside the head, twice, for good measure.

“You idiot, you made a mess you know? Are you okay? I-I heard from Chanyeol that Jongin carried you away and that you were m-missing-” Baekhyun chokes up and Kyungsoo raises the arm in question with a small smile. He would’ve liked for it to be more genuine but it still scares him, how easily he’d been torn apart. What did that mean for the rest of whatever was going on? It wasn’t a war, but it was kind of like an uprising from the “lower class” of vampires. Though Kyungsoo didn’t really think he was all that different from the rogues, they were all vampires were they not?

“I’m okay Baekhyun. Jongin was injured by the rogue but he’s healing well. I know I fucked up but Jongin was in danger, I couldn’t just feel his pain and not do anything about it,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun shushes him. He knows that Baekhyun understands and though Chanyeol was hard to read it’s easy to see that he’s appreciative as well. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how deep their friendship goes but judging by how Chanyeol was still awkwardly stood in the doorway it wasn’t close. Not like Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at least but they were a special case. They used to video chat throughout the night since there wasn’t anything else to do. Truthfully, Kyungsoo’s happy to have Baekhyun with him right now, he really didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Right, here’s some water and bagels Jongin. I didn’t know what to get you but Chanyeol said this would be fine,” Baekhyun reaches into the duffel bag and he pulls out a container with two bagels inside. He hands them over to Jongin as well as a bottle of water, the shifter takes them thankfully and he opens it quickly before munching down. Kyungsoo’s nose twitches and it smells like, butter? Maybe some honey? It smells really sweet. Nonetheless Jongin seems happy so Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. They all take a seat on the bed, Kyungsoo beside Jongin as he tries to dress him in a shirt at least, careful not to disturb his eating. Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit across from them.

“What happened after I ran out?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun sighs but there’s an amused smile on his face.

“You mean after you broke the treaty when The Volturi came all the way down here to warn us about it?” Baekhyun teases and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh. It definitely wasn’t his smartest move but then again he felt like he didn’t really need to explain himself. He was more than glad that he made it to Jongin when he did, just thinking about what could’ve happened if he was a few seconds late… he shudders. Jongin places a gentle hand on his shoulder and Kyungsoo lifts his head, looking at his wolf with a pained expression. Jongin’s cheeks full of food is enough to put his heart at ease and he nods at his wolf, smiling when Jongin continues munching.

“We didn’t really notice it at first. It wasn’t like some kind of barrier was broken or anything, but it wasn’t hard to tell when the shifters started going haywire, y’all howl so much,” Baekhyun looks over to Chanyeol for a quick second as an attempt to have him join in the conversation. Now it’s really up to whether or not he wants to take it. Chanyeol clears his throat and he looks down at his hands. He frowns when he sees that Jongin still hasn’t pulled away from Kyungsoo and he seems to stare at Baekhyun’s hands for a second too long. Kyungsoo watches as he reaches forward and hesitates, his fingers hovering in the air. He can’t help but smile when Chanyeol looks up and meets his eye before hiding his hand in his lap, Baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he does, judging by the small smirk on his lips.

“Jongdae and I were called to help by Jongin’s father and when we got there he was injured gravely. Thankfully we managed to kill it but I guess that doesn’t do much since we didn’t get to ask it any questions,” Jongin immediately stops eating and his expression is filled with concern. Chanyeol looks at his pack member with a reassuring nod,

“He just broke leg and sprained his wrist, he may have some cracked ribs as well I’m not sure. But he’ll be okay. Your father though… he’s very stubborn and he demanded to see the Do’s the moment the rogue was taken care of,” Kyungsoo winces and he remains quiet. He owed his parents a really long explanation after this, both he and Baekhyun do. They’d have to fess up to their actions sooner than later but Kyungsoo didn’t want to face it yet.

“What did he say about me running off with Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice is quiet and he sounds scared. Kyungsoo can understand that so he leans closer to his wolf, offering a silent form of comfort. There’s no doubt that they were out in the open now, well in some ways at least. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure whether or not the shifters even knew that vampires had soulmates. Speaking of which Kyungsoo begins to feel his throat itch and he looks to Baekhyun who reaches into the duffel bag, tossing him a bag of blood. Kyungsoo catches it and he’s a little self conscious to feed in front of Jongin and Chanyeol so he makes a move to stand, he doesn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.

“You can drink here, we don’t mind,” surprisingly Chanyeol is the one who tells him this. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock and Jongin freezes, Baekhyun on the other hand is grinning. Chanyeol clears his throat and Baekhyun holds his hand, the way the shifter’s cheeks flush was priceless but Kyungsoo was just really thirsty. So he bites the corner of the bag and he begins to drink, still keeping his eyes down and his head slightly tilted away, from Jongin mostly.

“He wondered why I wasn’t the first one to arrive. And he wondered why I let you take off injured with a vampire, ‘a Do of all things’,” Chanyeol imitates Jongin’s father’s tone and Kyungsoo feels his stomach turn. _Thing huh_. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what the Head Alpha of the Quileute tribe thought of him but hearing it out loud was different. Well, the reality that everyone knew know what was what hitting the hardest right now.

“And how did you answer?” Jongin answers in his stead and Kyungsoo is thankful for it. The room is now filled with the setting sun and Kyungsoo squints as rays of the sun paint the old floors and walls. Both he and Baekhyun flinch away from the light while Jongin basks in the last of it till evening and Chanyeol seems unbothered. When the darkness finally fills the room Kyungsoo and Baekhyun visibly relax and Chanyeol reaches into the duffel bag this time, pulling out a small flashlight. It’s amazing, how different they were yet they were all brought together by an unpredictable hand dealt by fate.

“I didn’t. He didn’t really want to hear it. There’s going to be a meeting though, tomorrow. With the Do’s, the Byun’s and our tribe,” Chanyeol informs them and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. He looks up at Baekhyun who can only nod somberly. Kyungsoo groans and he hasn’t noticed that he finished drinking the blood already, he was still thirsty. He scrunches up the thick plastic bag in his hand and he licks his lips.

“And The Volturi?” Baekhyun sighs at the mention of them and he shrugs.

“They said something about postponing the meeting till after we sort out shit with the Quileute’s. We’re going to them though, so know that we’re leaving for Italy soon Kyungsoo, and that they’re furious,” Baekhyun bears the bad news and Kyungsoo doesn’t like the thought of leaving. Not when things are so uncertain.

“You mentioned The Volturi earlier, who are they?” Jongin asks and Chanyeol nods his head at Baekhyun wanting to know as well. The vampires share a quick look and they simultaneously wonder if they’re allowed to tell non vampires about the hidden monarchy/government type thing they follow. They were their soulmates though and though vampires did not have a law protecting soulmates like the shifter’s did that meant that they could be involved right? Kyungsoo knew that if a human soulmate was found than that person would have to changed at some point before The Volturi determined it too late. What was the case with wolves? Has this ever occurred in their history before? According to the books Kyungsoo guessed not.

“They’re an ancient trio of purebloods that kind of govern our kind. They keep the law enforced and make sure our kind remains a secret to the humans,” Baekhyun explains in a concise manner. Kyungsoo just nods his head then he realizes something. Why did the rogue attack Jongin in the first place? Last time they’d been involved with the rogues it had been with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun there, like back in Port Angeles or in the meadow. Jongin was attacked on the reserve, in front of his home no less.

“Jongin, tell me what happened earlier today. How did we get here?” Kyungsoo turns to Jongin as do Baekhyun and Chanyeol all of them waiting to hear. Jongin closes the container on his lap, leaving one bagel left and he washes down whatever was stuck in his throat with water. He clears his throat and he frowns, recalling what had happened. It’s not a fond memory for sure and Kyungsoo can see the way he unconsciously wraps his arms around himself, remembering the hold from the rogue vampire. Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s hand.

“I wanted to go check on you so I got ready to leave, using the excuse that Chanyeol was calling for me. But when I stepped out of the house that rogue was waiting for me at the end of the driveway. It seemed like it was looking to see whether or not I was the one it was looking for, then it smiled and attacked me,” Kyungsoo freezes and he doesn’t like the sound of that at all. How did they know? That was impossible. Unless they’d been watching from the beginning, when Kyungsoo and Jongin had just gotten to know each other. Did they choose to strike knowing that The Volturi was in Forks? Did they have more of a plan than they feared? Baekhyun’s face mirrored Kyungsoo’s and they were having the same thoughts.

“Baekhyun I can’t leave him knowing that they’re after him,” Kyungsoo says in a panic and Baekhyun can’t say anything. They both know he’s right but they also know that defying The Volturi wasn’t in their best interests right now.

“Calm down, we can take care of ourselves just fine. We’re sturdier than you think,” Chanyeol’s tone rubs Kyungsoo in the wrong way and his eyes glow red with anger.

“Broken limbs and cracked ribs are sturdy? The Head Alpha almost lost his life to a rogue vampire. That wasn’t even the Queen of the beehive. They’ll be after you too Chanyeol, we don’t know how many of them there are, and there’s only a few of us,” Kyungsoo stands and he grits his teeth. Baekhyun stands with him and he places a hand on his friend’s shoulder, wanting him to calm down a little. Kyungsoo takes deep breaths, matching with Baekhyun’s and he looks away in shame.

“Look, I think we’ve been through enough for today. It’s getting late and we have quite the day tomorrow. Rest up you two, we’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight,” Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo one more hug before he holds Chanyeol’s hand and leads him out of the bedroom. Jongin returns the goodnight before the door closes and Kyungsoo remains standing for a moment too long. Having missed the timing to face Jongin. He hears the bed creaking and Jongin stands up making his way to stand in front of Kyungsoo, not giving him a chance to look away even if he tried. Kyungsoo can feel his gut burning at the sight of Jongin’s pretty legs in the moonlight. The shirt was his own and not long enough for his taller boyfriend, so Jongin’s naked bottom half wasn’t hidden that well.

Wait _, boyfriend_?

“Jongin what are we?” Kyungsoo asks before he can stop it and Jongin raises an eyebrow, he’s so beautiful. Jongin wraps his arms loosely around Kyungsoo’s neck and he pulls him close.

“Hmm?” Jongin waits for him to elaborate and Kyungsoo feels so embarrassed talking about this right now.

“A-are we dating? Are we just soulmates/imprintees? Are we b-boyfriends?” Kyungsoo mumbles with his brows furrowed and Jongin’s whole face brightens. It starts from him lips, the way they pull back to reveal brilliant teeth before his cheeks crease and his eyes form lovely crescents, his whole face is the epitome of sunshine and Kyungsoo would gladly fade in his light.

“For someone who’s so smart you’re kind of dumb babe,” Jongin kisses his nose and that was all Kyungsoo needed as an answer. Together they climb into the bed and thanks to the magical duffel bag Baekhyun prepared for them there was a proper blanket inside, which of course they shared. Kyungsoo holds Jongin dear and he listens to him fall asleep, it’s a little scary at first, how his body begins to slow down but the warmth emanating off of him is enough reassurance for Kyungsoo. Jongin, his soulmate. Jongin who imprinted on him. Jongin who has his claim mark. Jongin his boyfriend.

Jongin who he’ll have to leave soon.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and he holds Jongin closer, enough to actually have a grip but not enough to potentially hurt him. This moment together was theirs. These few hours till sunrise were theirs and Kyungsoo was going to protect him until they’re forced to part.

 

Till Sunrise - Kim SungKyu Ft. JW of NELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't know how much I love this song by now I'll be shocked  
> Also read my fic Till Sunrise, I don't think I'll ever write anything better than it  
> Anyways! It's been a long time I know :') I have no excuses and this is a pretty filler chapter  
> I've been so stressed lately I wanted to destress a bit so I wrote some cute moments and just conversations  
> It's not like this'll be action constantly so we gotta cool down a bit  
> I'm in a bit of a mood... so that may be why Kyungsoo's thoughts are a bit much, sorry for that  
> And thank you for always being so patient with me <333  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. I finally managed to add a jab at the sleep watching in Twilight! BAHA


End file.
